Of Course
by TheEndReaper
Summary: Have you ever had one of those days? Six has.
1. Easter

**Standard disclaimer. Hope you like it.**

**EDIT 3/15/14- I'm going back through this fic and doing some really basic editing. I wrote this back in a time when I didn't even have word or a good spell check so I'm really just fixing some of those mistakes that have been a constant nagging in the back of my head for years.**

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days where the teenager your supposed to be in charge of gets you stuck in the middle of the desert walking to the nearest town with an Evo that has decided that your the best thing sense sliced bread?

Well that's the kind of day Six was having.

* * *

Six awoke that morning at exactly 6:00. No it's not funny and in fact he resented the fact that other people found such amusement in it. He just liked to get up at 6:00 that's all. Anyway, Six awoke and was almost immediately called into a mission briefing. It wasn't all that unusual, but normally he had a good hour before White Knight expected them to do anything.

He entered the 'conference room' before anyone else. Like always. 'Surprisingly' (Six doesn't _do_ surprised) Rex was the next to arrive. Rex entered, clearly trying to keep a straight face. This can't be good. _Perhaps I wont ask. _Soon after an angry Bobo and an extremely tiered looking Dr. Holiday came in. Rex opened his mouth to make a comment but Six put his hand on his shoulder and shook his head slightly.

Just then the large screen came on displaying a pissed White Knight. Or maybe 'Pink Knight' would be more fitting. For there in front of them was their leader with cotton candy pink hair. Rex laughed as quietly as he could manage, the doctor was blinking repeatedly trying to insure what she was seeing was real, and the monkey sat in silence. _There's probably too many 'funny' comments he can make. It may have melted his brain. _'White' sat in silence glaring 'down' at Rex. _So that's why the kid was so happy._

"What exactly do you find so amusing Rex?" _How's Rex going to justify dying White's hair pink? This'll be good. _Rex grinned.

"Well... It's Easter." _Don't laugh. DON'T. _White raised an eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with my hair being dyed pink?"

"I thought Providence needed some lightening up. For some reason no one put up any decorations for Easter."

"Why would we celebrate Easter?"

"Easters a holiday too!"

"Yes, but it's a religious holiday. Providence doesn't celebrate religious holidays because they isolate people." The two of them continued to argue. at this point was looking annoyed. REALLY ANNOYED.

"Ok, you two stop." _Oh she actually said something. _" You need to stop trying to get Providence to change stupid things," She looked angrily from Rex up to White Knight who was taken aback by the doctor's out burst, " And you just look silly." She crossed her arms, and the room sat in silence for a moment.

"Someone's not a morning person." Holiday glared down at Bobo who moved away from her quickly and hid behind SIx. _I think this has gone on long enough..._ Six turned his attention back to White.

"We have a mission." Six doesn't ask questions. He states facts.

"Yes." White readjusted himself "That Evo rabbit of yours Rex needs to be taken care of. Six, Bobo and Dr. Holiday will be accompanying you." The doctor looked rather confused. And still slightly angry.

"Why would I need to go? Shouldn't I stay here and keep an eye on Rex's nanite levels?"

"No. You need to go too."

"But-"

"You have your orders." White cut off the conversation leaving the four of them in silence. _He never said where we where going. Oh well. _Six turned and left the room. Shortly after the rest followed.

Apparently the people down at the plane/jet knew where they where going. _What do they do anyway? _So Six went up to the cockpit while the other three went and sat in the back. White didn't want anyone else to go with them. _This wont go well._

Else where 'Pink' sat in his white room in silence. A voice on his enter-com filled the silence. "Sir, Rex, and company have left." He smiled.

"This'll teach them to mess with me." The silence filled the room.

"I don't look silly..."

* * *

Six had followed the coordinates and landed the Providence jet. They all exited and looked around out side. Of course if the Evo was anywhere near them they would be able to see it. They where sitting in the middle of the desert after all. But before anyone could make a sarcastic comment about Six's lack of direction a 'thumping' noise was heard.

And it was getting louder. Rex flinched as he saw none other than his favorite rabbit evo hopping straight at him. While Rex could have easily tried to fight the evo he decided to run and let Six deal with it. Hiding in the jet seemed like a good idea.

HOWEVER. Rex did not take into account that the rabbit had no interest in the others, it simply leaped above their heads, breaking straight _through_ the jet. And straight out the other side. All of which caused a rather notably sized explosion.

So now there was an Evo rabbit. An injured teenager. A destroyed jet. A doctor. A monkey. And an agent. Holiday proceeded to sit down, looking annoyed. The bunny was inching in on the injured Rex. _Damn. _But before Six could move there was a piercing sound coming from the sky. Mr. Rabbit cowered, loosing all interest in Rex.

Looking up (which was easy with his sunglasses) Six could see... A hawk? _The giant Evo bunny was afraid of... a bird? Rex couldn't beat that?_

'SPLAT'

Glancing slightly to the left Six could see his newly ruined suit. Bird crap. He took his jacket off, ignoring the snickering of Rex, Bobo and Holiday. He glanced back up at the hawk, it was too high up for him to possible jump and get. But perhaps if he was given a boost he might be able to get it.

Of course the jet would have worked fine if it wasn't a pile of burning ruble. The next tallest thing was... The Evo..._ It'll have to do._ Six got a running start, he jumped, his foot landed squarely on the Evo's head propelling himself far higher in the air. He pulled out one of his twin katanas and sliced the hawk straight down the middle.

The rabbit Evo stopped cowering and stared at the agent, who was looking down at the remains of the hawk. Six reached his hand up to his ear seeing if his communicator was working. While he was trying to get in contact with Providence the Evo moved towards him.

"Six watch out! The Evo!" He looked to his left to see rabbit that was standing right in front of him. Looking at him. It wasn't attacking though. It moved forward slightly nuzzling his head on Six's side. _Oh God damn it. _Bobo was cracking up.

"HAHAHA Six saved the little bunny rabbit from the big scary bird!" Six glared at the chimp. Who completely ignored him. _Why do I glare at people if people can't see my eyes...? Wait why does it normally work? Change the subject._

"We've lost contact with Providence. We'll have to go for help." Dr. Holiday went from sitting to laying on the ground upon hearing the news. She looked up at the sky.

"Of course we've lost contact." She sighed and looked over to Six. "I guess you better get going." Six quirked and eyebrow and the doctor continued. "Well Rex is injured and isn't going anywhere, Bobo's lazy and wont go if Rex isn't and the only way I'm going is if someone carry's me. So I think your probably on your own." Six glanced between the three of them and decided that Holiday was right. Not knowing witch way to go (seeing as they had been sent to the middle of no where) he decided to go east so the wind was at his back.

And with out another word, he was off.

* * *

Six never realized just how much he hated the desert. The thing is there is miles and miles of it but nothing. IT ALL LOOKS THE SAME. That coupled with the continuous thumping of his new pet, was making this journey unbearable. God, he didn't even know where he was going. He looked back at the Evo, which stopped moving when he did.

"Do you know where the nearest town is?" The rabbit stared at him for a long time before slowly moving his head at an angle to the left. Six almost laughed. When he asked the Evo he didn't think it would answer. Maybe... "How long will it take to walk there?" Once again the rabbit sat there staring before thumping his back foot 7 times. "1 for minutes, 2 for hours, 3 for days." Two thumps. _Great seven hours... I wont be back for the others until past midnight._

An idea struck the agent just then. He was just glad that no one he knew was around to see it.

* * *

John Doe thought that he was dreaming. Well any normal person who saw a Providence agent ride to the edge of town on the back of what looked like a mutant bunny would think their crazy too. The man dismounted from the Evo, and continued into the town on foot, the Evo following right behind him.

John decided that he needed to stop drinking.

* * *

Six should have predicted that people would avoid the guy with the Evo following him. It was common sense after all. How was he supposed to call for help if no one would talk to him? But at this point he didn't care. Six walked to the nearest house a knocked on the door.

A little blond girl in a green dress answered the door. _Oh of course a kid answers the door. Yah lets threaten her until she lets us use the phone. That can't possible end badly. _Mustering up all his people skills Six began to speak.

"Are your parents home?" _DAMN! _Six inwardly flinched. _Maybe Holiday was right I do need to work on my people skills. _The girl didn't seem to notice. In fact she smiled.

"Daddy went to the grocery store!" She thought for a minute before continuing, "Mommy's home though!" The girl reached up and grabbed Six's hand and lead him inside. Leaving his poor rabbit Evo 'out in the cold.'

* * *

Rex sat in a small circle with Holiday and Bobo. Now they were trying to draw Six in the sand. Why? Because they had decided that the rabbit Evo had eaten him and now they need to make a picture for his funeral. Of course none of they owned a picture of Six let alone seen one. Anyway it's not like they had anything better to do. They had already destroyed EVERYTHING that they came with minus Six's jacket, which they gave a funeral for. It was a good jacket...suit...thing. Rex stopped drawing momentarily.

"What color are his eyes anyway?"

"Does it matter we're drawing in sand, we don't have colors."

"OR, maybe he doesn't have eyes." The two 'boys' looked up at Holiday who continued her drawing. They nodded in agreement.

* * *

Six was lead into a stereotypical middle class living room complete with TV, couch and obnoxious amounts of family photos. The girl stopped and let go of Six's hand. She turned to him and smiled.

"Wait right here I'm gunna go get Mama, kay?" She skipped out of the room leaving agent feeling suitably awkward. He glanced out the window into the families back yard where the rabbit Evo was sitting looking in at Six expectantly. He signaled the evo to stay where it was, and the evo proceeded to lay down.

Moments later a woman entered the room with the little girl with her. It was safe to assume that the woman was the kids' Mom, they looked the same, blond hair, big brown eyes and all. The mother smiled at Six.

"Why hello there! I hope Isabella didn't bother you too much, what can I do for you?" Six was admittedly thrown off by the amount of happiness coming from the woman. _Normal people aren't that happy. I need to get out of here FAST._

"I need to use your phone. Then I can be on my way."

"There's no need to hurry! How about you sit down and I'll go make some lemonade." Six opened his mouth to protest but she was already gone, leaving him alone with Isabella again. She skipped over and sat down on the couch before looking up at him expectantly. Six sighed inwardly and sat on the floral pattered couch (about sitting about as far from the kid as possible). Isabella smiled.

"My name is Isabella, but you can call me Bella, like the girl in the Twilight movies!" _Twilight movies...? _"What's your name?"

"Six." 'Bella' laughed.

"Six isn't a name it's a number silly!" He sighed. She noticed. "But I'll call you Six if you call me Bella!"

"Fair enough, Bella." She continued to smile. _How long does it take to make lemonade anyway?_

"Your pants are the same color as my dress!" Bella pulled part of her dress over to compare the two colors. "See?" Six nodded. "I don't really like the color green though..." She paused clearly wanting Six to ask.

"Why don't you like green?"

"Because it's a boy's color!" She frowned a little and looked down at her dress. "But Grandpa gave it to me so Mama want's me to wear it." She paused again wanting Six to say something. It's really a shame that Six isn't a people person. Lucky for Six the mother came back in the room holding some glasses of lemonade.

"Here you go!" Six examined the drink for a moment. Normally he wouldn't drink anything he didn't prepare himself (He learned that the hard way). But if it would get him out of here faster... Six drank the lemonade quickly. It was actually quite good, and he was really thirsty. But before Six could ask to use their phone...

"Mommy! Mommy! Look! A bunny rabbit!" _Damn._ The mother turned looking out the window.

"Wow look at that rabbit it's huge!" Surprisingly enough she wasn't afraid so much as amazed by the size of the rabbit.

"Can I pet it?"

"I don't know... He's not ours..." Six was confused. These people see a giant Evo and wonder if they can pet it? _Great... but... maybe I can use this..._

"If I let you pet him can I use your phone?" The mother blond looked at Six excitedly.

"He's yours?"

"To an extent." Bella was jumping up and down.

"Please Mama!"

"Alright as long as it's fine with..."

"Six said it's fine Mama!" Bella ran out the door and straight to the Evo, her mother and Six followed behind. Upon seeing the child the Evo moved away slightly. Six gave it 'a look', and it sat still. _How does that work? _The mother smiled and went into the house. "Hey Six what's his name?"

"He doesn't have one." Bella looked shocked, and her mother came back out with the phone.

"Can I name him?" He began dialing Providence.

"Sure."

* * *

White Knight had been wondering how long it would be before he heard from Rex and the others. He had sent them hoping that they would have struggled with the mission, and came back complaining. But it had been hours and no word.

And White was soooooo bored. He couldn't leave his office with pink hair. He couldn't even send out people too look for them without letting others know of his 'situation'. So he was left sitting in his empty office with white walls that where laughing at him.

Always laughing.

But suddenly his secretary's voice came out of the speakers.

"Sir, you have an outside call on line one." White picked up the phone about as quickly as humanly possible.

"Hello?"

"White, we need a ride."

"Six?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you?" Silence. White could then make out Six talking to what sounded like a woman.

"Lone Rock, Nevada."

"I'll send a jet." White proceeded to hang up.

Wait... What?

* * *

Dr. Holiday was so happy to see the Providence jet that she nearly cried. It fact she, Rex, and Bobo refused to believe it was real until the door opened to reveal Six, looking relatively the same as when he left them. When Rex was snapped back into reality he quickly turned and destroyed the pictures of Six that they had drawn, hoping that Six himself hadn't seen them. The three of them got up and RAN onto the jet. The nice air conditioned jet.

"What took you so long?" Six looked down at the monkey.

"Would you have preferred if I left you?" Bobo fell silent.

* * *

The group arrived back at Providence and went straight into a meeting with White Knight. Silence filled the room.

"Sooo... How'd the mission go?" Everyone glared up at the screen. "So you weren't able to neutralize the Evo?"

"I guess you could say that we neutralized the Evo." Rex smiled proudly, earning him confused glances.

"Knock it off kid all you did was get us stranded." Rex frowned and looked down at his sidekick.

"The Evo has been proven harmless and has been taken to the Petting Zoo." White looked to Six. Where'd his jacket go?

"Really. The Evo that was causing Rex so much trouble is harmless? I'll believe it when I see it." Six sighed, walked over and opened the door. Before letting out one long whistle. He walked back and stood in line with the other three, facing White.

Silence. White raised an eyebrow. Holiday and Rex exchanged glances, while Six remained motionless.

Suddenly a noise could be heard. A large thumping noise that was getting louder and louder. Until a giant Evo bunny stood in the door way. White sighed.

"Fine you can keep him. You have to name him though." White was secretly looking forward to what the serous agent would name his new 'pet'.

"He already has a name."

"What is it then?" Six muttered something under his breath. "You'll have to speak up Six." Six frowned. He legitimately frowned, not just his normal serous face. Six glanced at the ground, and muttered the name again under her breath. "Sorry I still didn't quite hear that."

"His name is Edward Cullen, Ok?"

* * *

**Ok I hope you enjoyed. I got way to much enjoyment out of writing this. I don't know why I felt the need to do this to poor Six but... Anyway. Tell me what you think.**


	2. Exams

**So I got some amazing reviews from you guys! It means a lot! So I decided to continue. I think I'm going to do a chapter for every major event that people have in a year, like holidays, birthdays, and things like school events, ect.**

**This chapter isn't as funny as the rest. I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days where you end up locked in your bosses' office just because you where trying to help?

Well that's the kind of day Six was having.

* * *

Six awoke that morning to a beeping in his ear. He groaned and rolled over to look at the clock. The bright red numbers seeming extremely bright in the darkness.

4:32

_What the hell do they want from me at 4:32 in the morning?_ His hand went up to his earpiece.

"SIX THIS IS BAD!" Six yanked the earpiece of his ear throwing to the floor where he promptly 'dropped' his katana severing the technology. _Did Holiday have to be so loud? _He sighed and hoisted himself out of bed, and dressed. The last thing he did was put on his sunglasses.

_Wait... Why can I see in the dark... WITH SUNGLASSES?_

* * *

The lab was nearly empty, which was a nice change. People don't like Six. No... They fear Six. You'd be surprised by how many accidents have been caused by people rushing to get out of his way. 82... Well 83 but NO ONE was ready to talk about what happened one October 17th 2007.

Anyway...

The only people in the lab where Holiday, and Rex. Holiday looked up as Six entered. _She seems worried, or perhaps exasperated...? _Reading expressions wasn't his strong point.

"Six!" _HOLIDAY! Inside voices. Inside voices. _"Rex has exams!" _It's too early for this. _Six pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Six has exams." Six repeated. He nodded, before turning around and heading to the door.

"Wait!" Holiday ran after Six grabbing his arm before he could leave, he turned around to face her. Six didn't say anything, he just closed his eyes (not like anyone can tell though...). He walked back past Holiday and sat down in the nearest chair.

"Explain." Holiday looked to Rex, who had been oddly quite the entire time. He smiled nervously.

"Well...Shep' said that I have to take exams like everyone else..." Translating... Ms. Shepherd, Rex's Providence hired teacher, needs Rex to take exams in May like the rest of the people in his age group. Six has nearly mastered the teenager- normal people translation. "...Except I never have time to do any school work... And If I don't pass they're going to send me to a public school..." Rex didn't seem to care. Six raised an eyebrow, and looked to Holiday who still seemed horrified. The screen to Six's right suddenly turned on.

"You don't seem to see the severity of the situation Agent Six." The screen displayed none other than White Knight. Behind him stood a woman with a pair of scissors carefully snipping at the ends of White's hair. Rex smiled slightly as the last of Whites' pink hair was cut off. _How did he know what we were saying? _Six glanced subtly behind his shades looking for the camera, before concentrating back on the screen. He raised an eyebrow. "Ms. Shepherd is afraid that Rex is not getting a proper education. She believes that because he isn't learning in a real school with other people his age that he isn't getting the same 'experience'." White didn't sound impressed; he had clearly signed Ms. Shepherd off as a nuisance. "She has threatened to inform the police that we are not giving an education to Rex and are simply using him for our own gain. The last thing we need is to have police on our case."

To be honest Six could care less. In fact it sounded like a good thing. If Rex is as school, then he (in theory) wont be running from Providence because he's bored, and most importantly if he's at school he cant be bothering Six. It sounded like a good deal. White stared down at Six who had still yet to show any signs of giving a damn. Not like it was easy to tell what the agent was thinking anyway. White would just have to pull out the big guns.

"And if Rex is at school then Providence will be forced to deal with Evos the _old_ way." Six flinched ever so slightly. A normal person could flinch that slightly and no one would notice. Unfortunately Six is Six and it's rare to get a reaction from him at all. White smiled to himself knowing that he had converted Six to his side. "You all need insure that Rex passes his exams by whatever means necessary." The screen flashed to black leaving them in silence. Six stood up and left the room, Rex and Holiday watching him. Rex looked over to the doctor,

"The _old_ way?"

* * *

Madelyn Shepherd woke up that morning around 6:00. Everything seemed the same as normal, she rolled out of bed and went to take a shower. A little over 20 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom wearing an unflattering pinstripe suit with her bright red hair in tight curls in an attempt to distract from the fact that she had put on a few pounds in the past months.

_Miss_ Shepherd walked down the stairs of her two-floor house, that she had won in her divorce 5 months ago, to make herself some coffee. While rooting around in the cabinet Madelyn could already smell the coffee... Literally. She turned round quickly to see none other than Agent Six sitting at her table drinking coffee, he was holding a packet of papers, with a larger stack beside him on the table. Six hardly noticed the fact that he had nearly just given Rex's teacher a heart attack.

"What the hell are you doing in my house!" Six didn't seem to notice her anger, he looked up in her general direction, she assumed he looked at her but how would she know?

"What's with your sudden interest in Rex's education."

"I'm his teacher. " _Damn Providence agent. They're all the same. _"What are you doing in my house?"

"Providence can't afford to have Rex at school. We need him to be with us curing Evos."

"He needs and education!"

"That's why Providence hired you."

"But me teaching him in the few spare moments he has is clearly not working!"

"Then we can hire a better teacher." Shepherd was flabbergasted. The Agent clearly didn't want Rex to go to school.

"Exams are tomorrow, and if Rex fails... No... When Rex fails you will just have to go back to dealing with Evos the way you did before you had Rex." With that she turned and left her house leaving a less than amused Six.

* * *

It was noon when Six reentered the lab. The lab was empty with the exception of Rex and Holiday.

"I DON"T KNOW!"

"Come on Rex if x=3.245 and x & y are logically equivalent, find the measure of angle z!"

"ARGGGG!" Rex's head made contact with the table. Holiday finally noticed the agent approaching them.

"Six! Where have you been!" Not answering he dropped the thick stack of papers on the table. Holiday picked up the top few papers and examined them. "Are these... All the tests Rex has taken...?" Six half nodded.

"This way we know what he needs to study." Holiday raised an eyebrow at the green clad agent before sorting through the tests. Rex looked amazed.

"I don't even remember taking these..." The doc sighed. Most the grades on the tests ranged from low B to F. The only thing Rex seemed to do well in is Spanish and Biology.

"So what do you want to start on Math, English or History?" A look of despair covered Rex's face as he looked up at Holiday. He weighed his options.

"English?" Holiday looked over to Six in the chair at the end of the table. He stared back trying to make it as clear as possible that she was going to be the one asking the questions. She muttered a quite 'Ok' to herself before turning back to Rex.

"So Rex, In To Kill a Mockingbird, Why is it a sin to kill a mockingbird?" Rex sat there staring at the celling, muttering the question quietly to himself. Before sighing.

"I was supposed to read that wasn't I?" Holiday's hung her head slightly and Six muttered something under his breath.

"You really haven't read the book?" Rex shrugged looking back at the doctor.

"When would I have time to read a whole book?" Six looked down at his watch before grabbing a piece of paper, and flipped it over, ignoring the writing on the other side. He grabbed a pen from inside his jacket pocket and scribbled some notes down before sliding the paper across the table to Rex.

"We don't have time for you to read the book. This is all you need to know about it." Rex looked up Six with one eyebrow raised.

"Your really giving me the answers?" Six nodded. Holiday looked slightly offended. "Man the 'old way' must have been really bad."

"You can't just give him the answe-" Rex cut in not wanting to loose his answers.

"Maybe we should just do History." He pulled out a textbook. "But it's British History." Rex looked over to the doc waiting for her to begin. Holiday didn't look amused.

"Well since Six seems to know all the answers then how about he quizzes you." Six glared at the doctor for a moment, but Six being Six and not wanting to admit that he never learned any British History picked up the text book and flipped it open to a random page. He read a few lines and simply rearranged the words to make a question.

"What year did William 'The Bastard' conquer England?" Rex stared at Six intently.

"Your making that one up."

"No. I'm not."

"Yes you are why would someone be called 'The Bastard'?" Holiday decided to cut in.

"Rex, 'Bastard' can reefer to a child born to unmarried parents." Rex looked confused. Or perhaps exasperated is a better word. He sighed.

"I don't know the answer." Six proceeded to ask a multitude of questions (none of which Six himself knew the answers to but that was beside the point.) Rex didn't seem to know any of it. Holiday was starting to look worried again.

"I'm gunna fail. At least I'll get to go to school with Noah..." He grinned at Six. "I guess you'll have to deal with the Evos the 'old way'." _NO! _Six slammed down the textbook and stood up. He pointed accusingly at Rex.

"Never. Again." Six turned and headed out of the room. Holiday shouted after him.

"Wait where are you going?"

"To steal the answers for the test."

* * *

Six was moving skillfully through the darkness of Ms. Shepherds' house. The test answers were here somewhere, he had already checked her Providence office and found no trace. He was running out of time. Holidays voice came on in his earpiece.

"Six, have you found it?" Something caught the corner of his eye. A safe. He knelt down putting his ear up to the metal. And began trying to crack it. "Six?"

"Breaking into a safe is easier with silence." Holiday didn't respond. The safe opened with a satisfying click. Opening the door he could see a brown envelope, he began to open it.

"Six? Did you get it?" Six's eyes widened as he read what was written on the paper;

'Nice Try.'

The floorboards creaked behind Six, he turned quickly to find the room quickly filling with Providence agents. _Damn it._

"Six? What's happening?"

"It's a trap." One of the Providence agents pushed to the front, he was holding a laptop that he promptly opened. The screen displayed White Knight.

"Reduced to thievery, Agent Six?" Six glared under his glasses. "I suggest you come quiet-" White was cut off by a katana breaking through the screen of the laptop. The agents looked up at Six, shocked. The advanced on him.

"Six?" He grabbed the man closest to him and flipped him taking out 3 or 4 others.

"Six what's happening?" He kicked the man on the far left, who fell back into the crowd. He punched the man closest. No matter how many he took out more kept filling their spot. With one hand he reached up to the communicator.

"They knew I was coming. They brought an army." The newest agents that came in where holding syringes. "Damn it." The head agent gave an order:

"Drug him."

"Six?" He successfully took out 7 out of 10 of the men with the drugs, but by the time he could get to the last 3 it was too late. Everything almost instantly started to fade. _How much...did they...inject me with...? _Six fell forward. The last thing he heard was Holiday calling for him over his earpiece.

* * *

Rex reentered the lab to find Holiday staring, shocked, at the screen, her headphone/speakers still on. She didn't move.

"Holiday...?"

"They got him."

"Who got who?"

"Providence... got Six."

"Did he send you the answers first?" Holiday turned and gave Rex 'a look' before shaking her head no.

"We're screwed."

* * *

Six slowly awoke from his druggy sleep, but he did not open his eyes right away. Years of training as an agent has taught him to pretend to be asleep until you asses the situation. Unfortunately all he could figure out was that he wasn't alone in the room (someone was typing...) and that he was bound with... chains...? _Is that really necessary?_

Upon deciding that he was in no immediate danger Six slowly opened his eyes. He squinted slightly, even with his sunglasses Six found the room EXTREMELY bright. The walls were completely white, in the middle of the room stood a white desk, where White Knight sat typing away.

And then the pain hit him. Six closed his eyes and bowed his head. It felt like his head had been run over by a bus. White, upon hearing Six, turned to face him.

"You probably shouldn't move. They went a little overboard with the tranquilizer." Six looked up slightly.

"You don't say." White smirked.

"But to be fair I'm going to have to send some of the troops therapy after the number you did on them. They were so freaked out that they didn't believe that tying you up with rope and throwing you in a cell do. So they installed a metal pole in my office and tied you to it with CHAINS." Six looked up at the pole then down at the chains.

"I see." Only then did Six remember why he got into this mess. "Time." White paused and processed the fact that the man in green was asking a question. He glanced at his white watch.

"12:50, Rex's final exam ends in 20 minutes." _Damn. _Not having anything to say the two of them stared at each other for a moment before White turned back to his computer. The only sound in the room was Whites' typing.

Growl.

Six looked down at his stomach. Now that he thought about it the last thing he had to eat was a piece of toast yesterday morning. He frowned. White on the other hand was grinning to himself. He looked over at the sandwich that sat on his desk. This should be fun. He turned back to the agent with a look of pure evil. _Why is he looking at me like that...? _White grabbed the sandwich and showed Six, who's stomach growled again on cue.

"Want some?" Six sat in silence, weighing his hunger vs his pride. Much to his own surprise hunger won. He gave a small nod to White, who smiled inwardly.

Now if White was a nicer person he would walk over there, unchain the agent and give him the sandwich. But what's the fun in that? He picked up one half of the sandwich, which was cut diagonally making two triangles, and signaled to Six that he was going to throw it to him. The sandwich soared through the air (some how not falling apart) to the agent that skillfully caught one corner in his mouth.

Six gave a nod of appreciation to his superior, who turned back to his work. And with that Six began chewing carefully on the sandwich making sure that he didn't bite all the way through it, thus keeping it from dropping from his mouth.

* * *

Rex was staring at celling. He had finished the last exam about an hour ago. And no it wasn't because he knew the answers, but every time he didn't know the answer he guessed 'C'. Which, interestingly enough, made around 90% his answers 'C'.

FINALLY the clock struck 12. Rex jumped out of his chair and exited the room before Ms. Shepherd could protest. Dr. Holiday was waiting outside. Rex didn't need to say anything for Holiday to know that the exam hadn't gone well. So Rex decided to avoid the conversation all together.

"Has Six shown up yet?"

"I got a message from White saying that we can come collect Six once you finished your exams." Rex grinned.

"Well then lets go collect little Six-ie from daycare." Holiday smiled, and the two of them walked to White's office. His secretary wasn't there, much to Holiday's relief. There was few people that Holiday didn't like and she was one of them. Well since there was no one to buzz them in, they decided just to let themselves in. Rex, not seem to know the meaning of common courtesy, entered the room

"Hey White! We came to collect our agent!" White himself jumped slightly as they entered. He turned and glared at the teenager, but decided it wasn't worth his time to yell at the kid. He grabbed the key of his desk and tossed it to Holiday before turning back to his work.

Rex looked to the right to see Six tied to a metal pole that stretched from the floor to the celling. In Six's mouth was half a sandwich, which Six was eating slowly. Six looked up at the two who had just entered the room.

But instead of untying him they just stared.

"Whuht?" Sixs' words may have been muffled by the sandwich. His anger wasn't. Holiday spoke first.

"We... We've never seen you eat before..." Six glared best he could and continued eating his food. Rex turned his head slightly back to White.

"So Pinky how'd you manage to get him?" White scowled and looked over to Rex, who was never going to let him forget about that unfortunate incident. He looked back down at his work.

"He took out 30 or so agents in a confined space before they managed to inject him with enough tranquilizer to take down an elephant. They insisted that he be tied up." Rex grinned, and turned back to his 'nanny' just in time to see him swallow the last of his food.

"Untie me." Holiday walked over and kneeled by Six undoing the lock on the chains. Holiday stood back up before offering Six a hand, which he quickly excepted. Upon standing he straitened his suit and tie. He looked to Rex. "How'd it go?" Rex shook his head.

"What's so bad about the 'old way' anyhow?" White smirked.

"Lets just say part of it involved using green suit wearing agents as live bait." Rex grimaced a little. Before turning and leaving the room, with Holiday right behind him.

Six stole the other half of Whites' sandwich before following them out.

It's gunna be a long year.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I have a question for you guys... well three actually**

**1. Do you have a game plan when it comes to exams? Like mine really is to pick C every time I don't know.**

**2. Do you know what bunnies and eggs have to do with Easter? I don't**

**3. How did you come up with your user names? Mine was based off a joke with my friends.**

**Anyway I should update in around a week. But no promises it might be later than that.**


	3. Fathers Day

**Sorry it took so long. I hope you like it :) Thank you for all the amazing reviews they mean a lot!**

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days where you become the entertainment of an entire room full of Providence agents?

Well that's the kind of day Six was having.

* * *

Six knew something was off when he was called directly into White's office early that morning. It was never a good thing, in fact last time this happened he was given a super-powered teenager to watch over. So naturally he approached the situation with extreme caution.

White's secretary buzzed him into the office, where the older man was walking around the room gathering files. It was strange really, seeing him standing, a rare sight indeed. White looked up at the green clad agent that was standing silently in the door way.

"Are you aware what day it is Six?" Six didn't say anything. As far as he knew today was just an average Sunday. White continued regardless of Six's lack of response. " Today is Fathers Day." He moved from one side of the room to another grabbing more papers as he went. "And my daughter thought that the best gift she could me was time with by grand daughter, Grace." Six raised an eyebrow, it wasn't too surprising that White had a family, but at the same time the idea of White having people he loved seemed... Weird.

"Now I love Grace, don't get me wrong, but I have a very important meeting today, and therefor can't watch her." White put the last of the papers in his briefcase, and looked back to agent. "So..." He reached down behind his desk and picked up an infant, and handed it to Six, who held it at arms length. "You're going to watch Grace for me today." White moved with surprising speed past Six and out the door. "Good Luck!"

Six stood staring at the door in silence. It wasn't until Grace started squirming did Six snap back into reality. He looked to the child in his hands; she was small with big blue eyes and a little bit of blond hair on the top of her head.

What did White expect him to do with an infant? Couldn't he have called Holiday for this? Maybe that was the answer he could drop the kid off with the Doc. Grace continued to squirm, Six frowned. How is he supposed to hold this thing?

Awkwardly Six moved the child closer and holding her in a slightly more comfortable position. Grace grabbed Six's tie with her tiny hands and promptly began to chew on it. The agent quickly pulled the clothing out of her mouth, and stared down disgustedly. Almost instantly Grace began to whine, groping for the tie.

"Come on kid." The whining got louder. Six sighed, and gave the tie back to the infant, who put it straight in her mouth. The green clad agent turned and left Whites office, passing his secretary, who had a bemused look on her face.

Six hated it when people stared at him. He preferred to be unnoticed. It was safer that way. But of course when one of Providence's best agents is seen walking down the hall holding a baby girl people tend to stare. As if that wasn't bad enough it seems that holding an infant completely cancels out the 'unapproachable' effect that Six has on people.

"Awww is she yours?" Six turned slightly to see Captain Callan and his crew heading his way. The female pilot was the one who had spoken.

"No." Six turned to continue leaving but it was too late. The Providence agents were all trying to get the attention of Grace, who was still gnawing happily on the tie.

"Awwww..." They continued waving and speaking to the child, who hadn't noticed. Six decided that the conversation was going no where, and simply turned and left, leaving the crew in silence.

Soon (but not nearly soon enough) Six arrived in the lab.

* * *

Holiday was exhausted. She had been up for over 24 hours working on the new code for deactivating nanites. The doctor glanced around the empty lab for a moment, she had sent all the other workers home over an hour ago and now it was eerily silent. Just as she turned back to her work the doors opened.

Holiday didn't bother looking up. She could tell by the footsteps that Six was the one who entered the room, but there where other sounds too... Ones she couldn't quite place...

"Here." Looking up to her right she saw Agent Six, holding a fussy baby out to her. Holiday looked from the child, to Six, and back to the child. Somewhat hesitantly the doctor took the little girl from the agent. The baby calmed down some, but was still whining.

"So..." She raised her eyebrows. Six walked over and sat in the nearest chair. "Just felt like stealing a kid today?" Six was examining his tie, he didn't bother looking over before responding.

"She's White's grand daughter." Holiday nodded and looked down to the little girl who was begging to squirm.

"And you have White's grand daughter why...?" Six continued staring at his tie.

"White had a meeting and thought that I was best suited to babysit Grace." Holiday smiled. Honestly who would leave a small child with Six? Grace's cries where getting louder. Six took off his tie and gave it to the whining child who was quick to begin chewing on it. Holiday smiled down at the infant and tried to think of a way to entertain her all day...

It dawned on the doctor that she might have something in her room that Grace could play with, something better than Six's tie. Holiday stood up, and handed the child back to Six, who stared silently.

"I'm going to go get something for Grace to play with. I'll be back in a minute."

It didn't take long for Holiday to get back to her room, where she quickly began looking for anything remotely appropriate. She looked over to her bed for a moment, but quickly dismissed the idea of falling asleep and continued looking. Lets see... Clothes. Bed. Shoes. Bed. Teddy Bear- She paused and looked at the stuffed bear in the back of her closet.

Holiday picked up the bear, this would do. She yawned and looked over at the bed, it looked so... Inviting...

Laying down for just a moment wont hurt will it? 5 minutes wont do ant harm...

* * *

Six sat in silence holding the child, looking at the door that just closed behind Dr. Holiday. He sighed. _Well...She's not coming back. _He glanced at his watch, it had been under an hour sense he had begun babysitting and he was already tired of it. Grace began to squirm, so Six carefully lowered her to the lab floor where she immediately began to crawl away. He didn't take much notice.

He should have.

A crash erupted from the far side of the lab. Crying followed instantly. Six's head snapped up, half way across the room sat a sobbing Grace covered in a white powder that looked somewhat like sugar. Beside her sat a smashed container (presumable having held the powder) and a heat protecting mitt (presumable having had the container on it) to the other side of her lay Six's discarded tie in a slobbery mess.

Six moved quickly over to the child and picked her up, dusting off the unknown substance. Grace continued to cry, the green clad agent was less worried about the fact that she was crying and more worried about the powder that was covering the child and now a large portion of his suit. Six began shifting through the bits of broken glass looking of a piece with a label. It read;

ASCORBIC ACID

Now Six never really payed much attention in Chemistry but he did know that for the most part acid wasn't a good thing. He looked to Grace who was wailing still but he couldn't tell if it was due to the acid or the fact that a glass jar fell, hit her on the head, and broke on the floor. He had touched it but his hands weren't burning... But what if she inhaled it...?

"HEY HOLIDAY!" Rex came bursting through the door, causing Six to instinctively clinched his fist. Not a great thing to do when holding glass.

Rex looked upon the scene in both amusement and confusion. There stood Six, his favorite 'aggro nanny', holding a crying child, that's covered in powder, with a piece of glass imbedded in his hand. Before he could come up with something clever to say the agent moved towards him. Holding the infant out to Rex.

"Take her for a moment." Hesitantly Rex took Grace, and began trying calm the child. Grace's crying faded to sniffles, and Rex examined the large red bump that was forming on the top of the girls head.

"Jezz Six what'd you do?" Six looked up at Rex before looking down to his hand again. In one swift movement the agent grabbed the piece of glass and ripped it from his hand. He muttered something violently under his breath, and made a grab for the gauze. Quickly he rapped his hand, before turning his attention back to Rex and Grace. He held up the now bloody piece of glass.

"Ascorbic acid. Is it dangerous." Rex stared blankly for a moment.

"What?" Six set the labeled bit of container down on the table from which it came, and gestured to the mess and the child.

"So."

"Uhh..." Rex looked up to celling trying to remember what he (kinda) learned in Chemistry. "I think... I think it's Vitamin C." Six raised an eyebrow and nodded slightly.

"Vitamin C." Rex nodded back and looked down to the child he was holding.

"So... Do I need to ask?" Six looked down at his jacket distastefully, now covered with powder and blood.

"White put me in charge of her." The agent took off his jacket and folded it perfectly before setting it on the table.

"White left you... With a small child..." He grinned "Wow. I really thought he was smarter than that." Six glared and went back to picking up broken glass (much more carefully than before). Rex held up Grace and smiled at her, she smiled back giggling and flailing her arms. Once the agent finished disposing of the broken shards of container he went back and sat in the chair he had begun in.

Rex looked around the room for a moment, before walking over and handing Grace to a (secretly) horrified Six, who stared at the teenager silently.

"I'm gunna go get some stuff for her to play with." Six stared, the kid was going to abandon him too. "Try not to kill her while I'm gone." Rex raced out of the room leaving Six with Grace, who instantly began chewing on the cuff of the agent's sleeve. Six sighed, and hoped that Rex will actually come back.

Grace continued gnaw on Six's shirt, causing the agent to wonder if the kid was teething, or just insanely hungry... And he would have to feed the kid at some point, but what does she eat? Milk? Or is she eating those mashed vegetables...?

Just then the door opened. It much to Six's surprise (not that anyone could tell) Rex came walking back through the door holding his red rubber ball. Rex walked over and showed the ball to Grace, but she seemed completely uninterested. The teenager grinned.

"It looks like your stuck then." No. There was NO way that he was going to sit here all day and let an infant to chew though all his clothes.

"Hand me my tie." Rex raised his eyebrows and looked around. Six pointed to the slightly damp pile of cloth laying on the floor. The teenager picked up the black tie between two fingers and carefully handed it to the agent. Six then took the tie and rapped it around the bouncy ball, and showed Grace.

Grace's big blue eyes lit up when she saw the new and improved toy. Six set the child back down on the floor and rolled the ball across the room, send the infant racing after it. Rex continued to stare at the agent with raised eyebrows, Six shook his head. Soon little Grace came crawling back with the ball in her mouth, she then dropped the ball sat back and clapped cheerfully. Six leaned over and grabbed the ball again, and threw it back across the lab, Starting the process over.

"She's not a dog, Six."

"I don't think she knows that." They both sat there watching the scene replay itself over and over for a good part of 2 hours, before Grace began to whine. Six and Rex exchanged glances. Six moved over and picked the girl up, staring inquisitively.

"What do you thinks wrong?" Six glanced at his watch, it was almost 12.

"Hunger."

"Do you have any... Baby food?" Six shook his head. Rex sighed and Grace was getting increasingly fussy. "Cafeteria?" Six paused for a moment before nodding, he really didn't want to go back out there, but if getting some food would keep the kid quite he was all for it. The two moved quickly to the cafeteria hoping that it was empty.

But it wasn't.

In fact the place was packed. And EVERYONE took notice when they entered the room. Six 'ignored' (he was listening and remembering, people ALWAYS regret whispering about Six) the people and went straight up to the man standing on the other side of the counter Rex walking behind him.

"I need food for the kid." The man behind the counter raised an eyebrow.

"We don't serve any food suitable for an infant, _Sir_." Six raised an eyebrow. He didn't like this guy's attitude.

"Make some."

"Do you honestly think that I have nothing better to do than find something for that kid to eat?" Six was loosing his patience fast. In one movement Six took out on of his katanas (in the hand that wasn't holding Grace) and pointed it at the mans neck before he could even blink. The cafeteria went completely silent. He backed away slowly. "I'll go make some."

Six turned and glared back at the rest of the cafeteria who all quickly turned away acting as if they weren't watching. Rex sniggered. They could hear a blinder going in the kitchen. Moments after the man reappeared holding a bowl of green God-know-what. Six raised an eyebrow.

"I-I'm sorry it's the best we've got!" The man put down the bowl backed away to what he thought to be a safe distance. "It's mashed peas. Babies eat that." Six stared at the man before grabbing the bowl and a spoon and walking over to the only empty table.

Six plopped Grace down on the table and sat down on the end seat, Rex sat next to him looking highly amused. The agent looked suspiciously at the green concoction, he picked up a spoonful of the goop and offered it to the child.

Well naturally she refused to eat it. Six glared at the child who looked back defiantly. He continued to try and force the spoon into the child's mouth. But that kid refused. Six was beginning to wish that the other people in cafeteria would at least pretend like they weren't enjoying this. Rex leaned forward and examined the green mess before looking to the agent.

"Yah know Six, I bet if you try some she'll eat it." Rex grinned at the agent. Six raised an eyebrow and looked back to the 'mashed peas' and then again the fussy baby. Back to the peas, he sighed inwardly. _White is going to owe me a raise after today. _And with that Six ate a spoonful of the green whatever.

Inwardly he cringed. Six didn't really to intend or want to eat it, but this had become a matter of pride. There was no way in hell he was going to sit here and be made a fool of by an infant. He got another spoonful of the 'food' and offered it to Grace, who ate in contently this time.

Six continued feeding the child and his audience soon began to leave, turns out they had work to do. Go figure. Soon the bowl was empty, and Grace seemed full (which made no sense to Six because most of the food he gave her was down her front).

Grace let out a big yawn. Nap time? The agent was exhausted as well, but he doubted he was going to get a nap out of this. Not that he would let anyone know how tired he was anyway. Where would the kid sleep anyway? Six would have considered his room but it wasn't safe. He had too many (hidden) weapons in there, and the last thing he needed was to do was explain to White how his granddaughter got ahold of weapons that, legally, don't exist.

But Rex's room on the other hand would work perfectly. Without informing Rex of this, Six stood, grabbed Grace and left the room. Once Rex figured out what was going on, he wasn't amused and protested saying things about it being 'not cool' and other such things that Six easily ignored.

Six entered the room and quickly found the cleanest of the blankets. He quickly rapped the infant in it and laid her on the bed. Grace squirmed for a moment, but quickly grew quite and was soon asleep. Rex continued to complain but Six was quick to take advantage of the 'Quite the baby's sleeping' to keep the teenager quite.

Rex went over and began to play video games with the sound muted (Rex insisted that he needed sound or else he wont know when the Witches are around). The agent watched the game quietly, and in such a manner that not only said that he wasn't watch, but that if he was he would think that your game is utterly ridiculous (Secretly it made Six miss the days where he could walk around with a big ass gun without needing legal papers and special Evo bullets, who said he was shooting Evos anyway?). Just when Six was begging to enjoy the silence, the door opened.

"Hey Kid!" Rex flinched visibly, Six and him exchanged glances before looking at the chimp with a horrified expression (Six kept his poker face quite well). There was a silent moment.

And Grace began to cry. Six closed his eyes and looked down, and Bobo looked around looking about as confused as possible, while Rex stared at the bed before looking over to Six. The agent had no idea what to do. He doesn't do comforting, so how was he going to get the kid to stop crying? Six looked from Grace to Rex, who did the same.

"No way! You take her!" Rex stood up and backed away quickly. Bobo continued to stand in the doorway looking utterly lost. Six moved to the bed and carefully picked up the infant, who continued to scream. The agent moved over, grabbed a katana and pointed it at the unfortunate chimp. It seemed like this was becoming a common theme in the days events.

And Grace giggled. Six closed his eyes, he thought teenagers were bad but this was the most bipolar kid he has ever seen. He opened his eyes to see little Grace twisting around reaching for the weapon. Haha No. Six was willing to give up his tie, and even his jacket but there was no way he was giving the infant his katana. It just isn't happening. Six quickly retracted the weapon hiding it from the child.

Grace stared at the empty space, confused. No one really cared though they were just happy she wasn't crying. Bobo looked up at the two.

"I'm not having any part in this." Rex and Six stared as Bobo quickly exited the room, not looking back. The teenager looked over.

"Maybe we should go back to the lab."

* * *

Holiday woke up after one of the best nights of sleep she'd ever had. Which was funny because she hadn't slept at night. The clock beside her bed read 8:12, she sighed slightly, this was going to mess up her whole sleeping schedule.

It then became apparent to Dr. Holiday that she had a teddy bear in bed with her. She stared at it trying to remember why she would have such a thing out. And then it hit her.

She had left Six. THE AGENT SIX. with an infant.

Holiday jumped up from her bed and quickly exited the room, running to lab. Standing in the doorway was White Knight, holding a camera taking pictures. Holiday stopped and watched him, it was... Weird to see White standing. She shook it off and walked to his side to look in the room.

Inside Rex was asleep in a lab chair, leaning over on the table, his head resting on his arms. On the table sat some broken glass, and powered along with both of Six's katanas. Six himself was sitting up against the wall a few feet away. No tie. No jacket. No sunglasses. Asleep with a wide awake Grace banging his precious glasses on the floor beside him.

"Sooo... How was your meeting?" White continued snapping photos but didn't look over.

"It was canceled." Holiday stared.

"But then why...?" White turned to the doctor and raised an eyebrow.

"Would you give up the opportunity to see Six deal with a small child?" She nodded slightly and went back looking into the room. The two stood in silence.

"Can I get a copy of those pictures?"

* * *

**Hahhh I found the begging of this SO HARD TO WRITE C Yep next chapter will be up whenever. (I'll try to make it soon but if I promise people might be disappointed)**

**Question- If your ever out of school sick on like a Thursday do you just pretended to be sick still on Friday cause you don't want to go to school. I have (not all the time but I have done it). What about you?**

**Oh and fun fact- I think I am (probably) White's only fan girl. For some reason he cracks me up. Haha you guys probably think I'm crazy now!**


	4. 4th of July

**THE NEWEST CHAPTER, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS, AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)**

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days where you have to bail most the people you work with out of jail ON YOUR DAY OFF after an unfortunate fire related issue?

Well that's the kind of day Six was having.

* * *

Six slept in that morning. Why would Six do something so uncharacteristic as sleeping in? It's simple really, Six gets around 4 days off a year and today was one of them. So he was taking this opportunity to sleep, and more importantly to stay away from any foreseeable problems.

Or that's what he hoped anyway.

But Six had a sinking feeling that something was going to go wrong. A fair assumption because today was the 4th of July. A seemingly harmless holiday celebrating the independence of the United States of America. Six was all for the celebration and everything but what made him 'nervous' (not that Six does nervous) was the fireworks.

There was no doubt that Rex was going to try and get a hold of some fireworks. Yes, Six _could _go out and spend one of his few days off in an attempt to stop him... OR he could stay in his room and hopefully get through the day without any explosives related issues.

But that would make life too easy.

There was a knock on the door, Six didn't move. A steady knocking continued and the agent raised his head angrily and glared at the door. Maybe if he ignores them, they'll just go away. Six plopped his head back down on the pillow and closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep.

Soon the knocking stopped, but only for a moment. Right after the silence began, it was broken by the 'whoosh' of the door sliding open. Another silent pause filled the room, Six listened, trying to identify the intruder.

"Six?" He should have guessed that it was Dr. Holiday standing in his room. There where few people who would have the guts to come in here and she was the only one who would bother knocking. Six decided that pretending to sleep was still his best option.

"Six." Holiday walked to the bed slowly and somewhat cautiously shook Six, who sighed realizing that his plan wasn't going to work.

"What." Six kept his face buried in his pillow, not bothering to look up.

"Rex ran off again..." _Shocking._

"So."

"Rex also took a lot of money." Six didn't answer, he had yet to find the part of this conversation that was supposed to be relevant to him. "So I called Noah, and he said they where going to go buy fireworks."

"I see." The two sat in silence.

"Aren't you going to stop him?"

"No."

"No? Kids shouldn't play with fireworks Six. He could get hurt!"

"It builds character." Holiday stood up from where she was sitting on the bed angrily, and began to walk out the door.

"Fine. But when Rex comes back missing a limb it's going to be your fault." Six contemplated getting up, but Rex deals with more dangerous things than fireworks all the time.

What's the worst that can happen?

* * *

Noah had no idea what just happened. One moment he was just hanging out with Rex, and next thing he knows he's behind bars at the worlds smallest prison. The overweight police man with the think mustache walked over to the cell where the two boys where sitting. He looked to Rex.

"You have one phone call, Evo kid is up first." He unlocked the bars and let Rex out, before pointing to the ancient telephone attached to the wall. "Don't even try any funny business. I have my eye on you." The cop walked to the other side of the room and watched.

Rex picked the phone up and reached out to begin typing in the number. He paused before entering any numbers. Rex's eyes slowly widened, as he stood frozen. The cop was becoming agitated.

"What's the hold up?" Noah looked between the officer and Rex, who had still not moved.

"Dude, just call Six or Holiday, they'll bail us out." Slowly, Rex looked over to Noah, a horrified expression on his face.

"I don't know their numbers."

"What? How do you not know their numbers your with them all the time!"

"But we always use the communicators! He," Rex pointed at the police officer. "Took my communicator, and my cell. If he gives them back then maybe..." The cop shook his head.

"No can do. But because I'm feeling particularly nice today I'll let you look your friends up in the phone book." The mustachioed man left the room before coming back with a massive phone book, which he handed to the teenager. Rex flipped the book open and paused again. "What now?"

"I don't know their names." Noah stared disbelievingly at his friend.

"Are you kidding me?"

"_Agent_ _Six_, _Dr._ Holiday." Rex shook his head. "I don't even know what part of 'White Knight' is real, if any of it is."

Noah sighed and began banging his head on the gray metal bars.

* * *

Dr. Holiday was worried. If anyone ever told you that there's no such thing as 'too quiet' they're wrong. Sure Holiday loved the quite it was nice and relaxing but knowing that Rex was out there somewhere playing with explosives is NEVER a comforting thought. And as if that wasn't bad enough there was Six who made it perfectly clear that he wasn't going to help.

Sighing, Holiday glanced around the empty lab. Everyone at Providence is given the 4th off. But Holiday showed up so that it didn't count as one of her few days off. It was a great plan, because while she was technically at work it didn't mean anything if there was no one around to see if she was actually doing any work.

But back to the problem at hand, Rex and the fireworks. It just isn't a good idea. And Holiday would know. When Holiday was little she would go with her family to her uncles house out in the countryside. One year when she was 7, Holiday went out with her uncle, Joey, to start setting off the fireworks.

Well Joey was never the smartest guy... He picked up one of the large fireworks and turned to young Holiday, who was sitting a few feet away, and said;

"HEY LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!" Poor uncle Joey then lit the fireworks and held it up in the air. There was an explosion and a cry of pain, and the next thing Holiday knew she was sitting there with her uncles' arm sitting in her lap. No longer attached to him.

Needless to say Dr. Holiday has stayed away from fireworks ever sense. She just hoped that Rex wouldn't do anything stupid or dangerous. Well she can hope can't she?

No. No she can't. Holiday wasn't the kind of person who can just sit by and let everything work itself out. She stood up and head out of the lab and to the keep. Carefully she entered looking around to make sure that there was no dangerous Evos around, before she whistled loudly.

Thumping. Holiday smiled because soon enough none other than 'Edward Cullen' was sitting in front of her. Edward was the most friendly (non human) Evo that Holiday had ever seen, in fact there was only one person that he didn't like and that was Rex (which made her wonder what he did to make him so mad). She reached out a began petting the giant rabbit.

"Hey there Ed, do you think you can do me a favor?"

Edward nodded.

* * *

"Listen to me! We didn't do anything!" Noah looked over at his agitated friend who had been yelling at the cop through the bars for the best part of an hour. Mr Mustachio (who Noah had decided looks remarkably like Mario) had finally come over to talk to them.

"So who burned down the mall then?"

"It wasn't us! It was-"

"Oh so it wasn't the two teenagers who where playing around with fireworks?"

"No... It was-"

"I was told that the culprits where an Evo and a human working together, and it just so happens that I find you two outside the remains of the mall holding fireworks. That is no coincidence."

"Well it was an Evo and a human... Just not us." Mario raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Oh really, do you think I can just go out there and I'll instantly find some other people that fit that description?"

"I bet you will." Mario smirked, Noah could tell this wasn't going to be good.

"I bet you, your friends phone call that I go out and look through the entire town and not find a single Evo." Noah stood up and tried to intervene in the conversation before Rex did anything stupid.

"Deal!" Mario exited the room quickly, leaving Noah staring horrified at Rex.

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR!" Rex walked over and sat down looking proud of himself.

"Well I couldn't tell him that Van Kleiss appeared out of a portal with Biowulf, flicked us off, set the mall on fire, and ran away back through the portal, now could I?"

"Yah but he's going to go out and not find anything." Rex grinned, and pulled out the 'Smack Hands'

"That's why we're going to break out of here." Noah moved quickly to get between Rex and the wall he was planning to dispose of.

"Woah, woah, woah, we can't break out of here!"

"Uh, yes we can."

"Noooo, he knows who we are, if we break out then he will just come and arrest us again." Rex frowned and thought his plan over again before retracting his machines and sitting back on the bench.

"So, what now?"

* * *

Holiday tried her best to ignore the looks that people gave her as she glided along behind Edward. She had taken Six's hover board and followed the Evo as he tracked down Rex. She frowned as she hovered by the smoldering remains of what appeared to be a mall. Seeing this it then wasn't horribly surprising when Edward began to lead her to the town's jail.

"Police, Stop right there." Slightly startled, Holiday looked over to see an overweight man wearing a police uniform point a gun at her.

"What's the problem officer?" Edward stopped moving and was staring intently at the man, making he feel uncomfortable.

"I- I'm going to have to put you under arrest for the destruction of the towns mall." He pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket, and began to approach her.

"What?"

"I have several witness that said that the culprits where an Evo and a human working together. You fit that description so I'm going to have to take you in."

"I just came into town."

"I'm going to have to take you in anyway." Holiday stared in annoyance as the officer put the handcuffs on her. The man looked at Edward who was looking annoyed. "Is it dangerous?" Holiday glared.

"Wanna find out?"

* * *

Six awoke again to the sound of his cell phone ringing. Sighing slightly he reached over and picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Six?" _Noah?_

"Yes."

"Six you gotta help us. We're in ja-"

"Call Dr. Holiday." Six hung up. Today it wasn't his problem, the doctor could handle babysitting for one day. He rolled back over, but almost instantly the phone rang again he picked up but before he could say anything the person on the other end began talking.

"Six," _Holiday? _"Don't hang up, we're in jail and we need you to bail us out."

"We."

"Yes, me, Rex, Noah, and Edward." Six was tempted to ask how this all happened but then decided that he didn't want to know.

"Where."

"Bear Creek, Texas."

"I'll be there soon." He hung up and sighed.

So much for a day off.

* * *

Noah was becoming increasingly aware of how small the cell was. It was Ok when it was him and Rex. Even with Dr. Holiday in there with them it wasn't horrible, but when Mario insisted on putting the Evo bunny in there it made it far to cramped in there.

It didn't make it better that the rabbit hated Rex, and Rex, being himself felt the need to provoke it. Noah stood there between the feuding duo as Holiday reentered the cell. Rex slowly looked away from the Evo and to the doctor.

"So is our favorite nanny coming to bail us out?"

"Ha!" The group looked up to Mr. Mustache who was looking in with a amused look on his face. "Do you have any idea how much your bail is going to be?" The man continued to laugh as he left the room. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Six has money right?" Holiday shrugged. Suddenly Noah felt as though he wasn't getting out of there anytime soon.

* * *

Six entered the jail to see a single desk with a cop sitting at it. The man looked up.

"I assume your here to bail out the two teenagers, the woman, and the Evo thing." Six nodded, glancing around the room, discreetly. "You sure?"

"How much is it?" The man took out a piece of paper and wrote a number on it, before folding it and handing it to the agent. Six raised an eyebrow and opened the paper. If Six cleared out his bank account, and sold everything he owned he wouldn't even have that money.

Time to think about an alternative. He could threaten him... But if that doesn't work then he has nothing else... So he'll try making some shit up first. Six looked around in mock suspicion.

"Now I didn't tell you this but America's in trouble." The cop suddenly seemed very interested.

"What kind of trouble?"

"As we speak thousands of giant mutated snakes are hibernating under our feet. But they wont be sleeping harmlessly for much longer."

"What does this have to do with them?" He jerked his thumb in the direction that the cell was in.

"You see Providence was actually made just to deal with these snakes. But we don't want the public to know or it will cause mass panic. They, are America, and the worlds only hope."

"How are they going to stop thousands of mutant snakes?"

"Well this is top secret..."

"Come on one enforcer of the law to another!"

"Hmm... I suppose I can tell you. The woman in there, she's a scientist, and she knows where the snakes are going to come above ground, we head to the location where the blond teenager opens a giant portal to another dimension, the other teenager launches the rabbit through the portal and all the snakes will follow it." The cop nodded hanging on every word. "But timing is crucial. If we are even a minute late the all of America will perish." Six looked down to his watch.

"We only have an hour before the snakes will begin to wake up. We really must get going." The mustachioed officer stood up quickly and headed to the room in the back. Six followed closely behind, watching as the man opened the jail cell.

"Go on, you all need to go save the world!" The caged people exchanged glances before running out of the building, with Six walking briskly behind. Six paused for a moment and turned back to the overweight officer.

"You, Sir, are an American hero." Six got in the jet, went to the cockpit, and took off as quickly as possible. Rex soon leaned over his shoulder.

"Soooo..." Rex glanced around at everyone. "You guys want to go get some fireworks?"

Rex was promptly kicked out of the jet, Holiday and Noah where happy enough to go back to the base and watch some fireworks on Tv, and Six went back to bed, where he slept until an angry White woke him up the next morning.

Turns out that Providence was dealing with a giant snake problem and White was mad that the public now knew about.

_Damn._

* * *

**Ha! New chapter done! Hope you liked it, I'll have another chapter up when ever.**

**Question;**

**- What's the best movie you guys have seen in the last few months? (I haven't really seen any but I am SUPER EXCITED FOR THE NEW HARRY POTTER MOVIE!)**


	5. Back to School Shopping

**I'm not quite sure what happened with this chapter. It took twice as long as usual, and it didn't end up at all like I thought. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Thank you so much for all the kind reviews.**

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days where you are lied to repeatedly and dragged to a movie just to find that 3D glasses are unusable when your wearing sunglasses?

Well that's the kind of day that Six was having.

* * *

That morning was utterly normal, Six had woke up at the same time as normal, went to morning meetings like normal, and Rex had yet to complain. So naturally Six was suspicious. And he was convinced that what ever Rex was planning Dr Holiday was in on it too.

It had started about a week ago, it was subtle at first, just things like Rex and Holiday talking more often then before. Nothing serious or to be suspicious about. But then it started being that every time that he entered the room they would stop talking and stare at him, giving Six a 'look'. Now Six wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure that the look was amusement. He hoped that he was wrong.

But Six doesn't 'do' wrong.

And as Six was pondering on the mystery that is his teammates, Dr. Holiday's voice projected into his ear via communicator.

"Six, Rex has run off again. He's at the mall near the Valley Market, you should probably go get him." Six instantly knew that something was off. Since when did Holiday insist on him instantly running off to get Rex... And how did she know where he was anyway? Six sighed a little, there was probably no point trying to avoid it.

And with that the agent was off.

* * *

"So is he coming?" Holiday turned to Rex and nodded. He sighed slightly. "I still don't see why we all have to go do this."

"This is important Rex, and we're no just here for you."

"I know but couldn't I do it alone?"

"How would you now what to buy?"

"Pshh... How hard can it be?" Six grinned at Holiday who raised an eyebrow skeptically "Hey, but I get to pick where we eat afterwards."

"Deal."

* * *

Six approached the mall with extreme caution. So far there was no clear property damage, and there had yet to be an explosion... Warily he entered the mall subtly looking around for Rex.

And there he was. With Holiday. Both of them. Looking up at the agent expectantly. It only took but a second for Six to register what was happening and turn quickly, heading back to the exit trying to pretend as though he hadn't seen anything.

But it was too late. The two ran after the agent, Rex quickly cutting him off, and Holiday standing behind to insure that he couldn't leave the other way. Six was looked out of the corner of his eye to see if there was another exit.

"Come on Six it's just back to school shopping." _Oh..._

"Then I'm not needed here." Six continued to walk to the door, but was stopped by Rex.

"Oh no if I have to suffer through this the you do too." Six gave up, and turned back to Holiday who turned and began walking. The teenager and the agent exchanged glances before fallowing her through the mall.

Soon the group arrived at the best place on earth, Target. The obnoxiously red store was covered in signs advertising for 'back to school sales'. As if Six wasn't already hating the experience, he was also surrounded by tons of parents all arguing with their children about binder colors and mechanical vs regular pencils.

Needless to say Six wished to be anywhere but there. Holiday instantly dragged an embarrassed Rex over to the writing utensils, Six fallowed at a safe distance. The doctor picked up two different times of pens.

"What kind of pens do you want?" Rex examined them with a look of disgust.

"Do I need pens?" Holiday raised an eyebrow.

"You could always use pencil..."

"Come on Doc I'm in high school and no one uses pen and pencil anymore! Can't I just get a laptop?"

"I'm not stupid Rex, I know if we get you a laptop you'll just be on the internet all class, you need to do well in school. Now pick out some pens and I'll go get you some paper." Holiday turned from Rex to Six "Come on." Six glanced at Rex, who was too busy moping to notice. The agent the reluctantly fallowed Holiday across the room.

Rex sighed heavily and looked between two sets of pens. A kid roughly his age walked over and and grabbed the cheapest pens on the rack before nudging Rex.

"Parents, Eh? What a drag." Rex looked over at the greasy haired teen standing beside him, raising an eyebrow. The teen nudged him again an motioned his head in the direction behind him, Rex looked back to what the kid was referring to.

Across the room stood an ever silent and skeptical Six, holding a large, and continuously growing, stack of papers. Holiday was next to him taking large amounts of paper and stacking them on the top of the pile Six was holding. Rex looked back to the greasy haired teen, looking horrified.

"Wait... They're not my..."

"Don't sweat it. We all got dragged here by are parents." Rex glanced around, surely enough the only people that were in the section of the store were families, complete with mothers grabbing tons of useless stuff, and dads passively holding the growing sets of supplies.

Rex stood staring at the families motionless, and still horrified. The greasy teen looked at Rex, and then at the families before loosing interest and walking away. He remained frozen in place until Holiday and Six returned. Holiday took the paper from Rex's hand and examined it.

"Is this the kind you want?" Rex didn't answer, or move for that matter. He mostly stared blankly. Holiday didn't seem to notice. She reached over and put the paper back and grabbed a different kind before carefully setting it on top of unwieldy pile that Six was holding. "I think that's everything. Lets check out."

Holiday began walking to the cash register, and Six gave Rex a little push to get him walking (and somewhat bringing him back to reality). Six looked across the front of the store in (hidden) amazement. How was it possible that there are 10 registers and only one is open? Especially with so many people there.

So they waited, and eventually made it to the front of the line, and Six dropped the supplies unceremoniously on the conveyer belt. Holiday and Rex moved over and began bagging the stuff. The bubbly woman behind the counter smiled as she scanned the items.

"Back to school shopping?" The woman had finished scanning the school supplies and was now trying to start a conversation with Six, who rather than answering the question merely nodded. "Well your total comes to $399.99." Six raised an eyebrow, and looked at the little screen to insure he heard correctly. He sighed inwardly and pulled out his wallet.

The wallet was empty for the most part, a few bills that added up to no more than 100 dollars, a Providence business card with White, Holiday, and Rex's numbers scribbled on the back (in code of corse), and a single credit card. Six grabbed the card and stuck it in the machine, before quickly typing in the code. The cashier smiled, as the receipt printed out, she handed it to Six with a pen.

"Sign on the line please." Rex and Holiday suddenly became very interested in what was happening. No one would give up the opportunity to see what Six's real name is. The two crowded around as Six leaned over slightly to sign. He paused for a moment and made sure that the pen started in exactly the right spot before quickly, without lifting his pen, he wrote the signature, and handed the paper back to the cheery cashier.

The woman examined the writing against that on the back of the credit card. She smiled and handed the card back, uttering a 'Have a nice day.' Six grabbed the bags and walked out the door with Holiday and Rex fallowing, after exchanging looks. Rex caught up to Six first.

"So Six, don't want us knowing your name?" He stopped walking. Not necessarily to talk, but because he wasn't sure where he was going to be taken next. Maybe he should have just kept moving.

"No." Rex looked at Holiday who sighed, seeing that they weren't going to get a better explanation for what had happened.

"So Rex where are we going to eat?"

* * *

After a super duper fun trip to Chilies, in which Six was forced to pay an exceptional amount of money after Rex 'accidentally' ordered everything on the menu (turns out he wasn't even all that hungry in the first place). And an attempt by Holiday to get Six to buy some different clothes (the store was on the third floor and when Holiday kept insisting Six threatened to jump). Six found himself being dragged to the movies.

Literally.

After the last few 'adventures' Six had tried to leave. Needless to say that didn't go well, and now he was going to have to sit through some animated movie. Who would want to sit through a movie with no real people in it anyway? Six didn't understand the appeal.

"Hey can I get some popcorn?"

"No."

"Aw come on Six it's not a movie without popcorn!"

"Fine."

"Really?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I thought you weren't hungry." Rex smiled nervously, recalling the Chilies incident.

"Well I wasn't... But now I am." Six closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He handed Rex 5 dollars, and the teenager ran off.

"That was nice of you." Six looked over at Holiday who had an eyebrow raised skeptically. Six sighed a little.

"What movie are we seeing."

"Despicable Me 3D."

"3D."

"Yes, 3D."

"Hm." Rex came back over holding the largest popcorn container that Six had ever seen. They headed to the entrance where Six handed the man the tickets and in return the man gave Six three pairs of cheep plastic glasses. The agent raised an eyebrow but continued walking, while examining the eyewear. He didn't need to ask the question.

"You wear them." _Really? Wear glasses? I never would have guessed. _Holiday sighed as if she could hear his internal cynicism. "You have to wear the 3D glasses to watch the movie in 3D." They sat down in the middle of the empty theater, with Six still examining the shades.

And then the lights dimmed, and the trailers rolled. And Six became increasingly aware that with his sunglasses on he couldn't see anything. As if that wasn't bad enough, then the movie started, and Six sat there, and he stared at the screen for a while but soon the red and blue lines began to give him a headache.

Plus there where some annoying yellow blobs on screen making random indecipherable noises. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Six was not going to sit through this movie.

So he waited a moment, until the other two where concentration on the movie and then he, ever so skillfully, escaped from the theater. Six would just come back before the movie ended. But that's when the attendant saw him, and where his 'luck' ended.

"Excuse me _Sir_. What theater are you supposed to be it?" Six, deciding that anything was better than whatever that movie was, lied, and pointed at a random set of doors. "Well then _Sir_ I suggest you get in there, and I'm going to be keeping an eye out for you. Make sure your not just wandering around. Enjoy your movie _Sir_."

So, reluctantly, Six entered the room and sat down. Instantly he noticed that the room was filled entirely with both teenage girls, and women in their 40's. The room, which was already dark when Six had entered, was instantly filled with excited screaming as the screen lit up showing a screen with a forest.

And, on that day, the sixth deadliest man in the world, ended up sitting through New Moon.

* * *

Dr. Holiday didn't mind too much when she saw Six sneak out of the theater. She had been surprised that he had put up with them all day in the first place, let alone paid for everything. And the day had been nice, and she liked seeing Six do things that showed that he cared. It meant a lot. So she decided to pretend that he hadn't left.

About 10 minutes from the end of the move Six returned. And while it was dark, she could of sworn that he was paler, but she didn't ask. It was probably best this way. They got up and got back to the base with minimal problems, but Six didn't say a thing the entire time.

When they got back Rex ran off to hang out with Bobo leaving Six and Holiday alone. She turned to him with a curious look.

"So... How'd you enjoy the movie?" Six repressed a shudder.

"Never Again."

* * *

White Knight didn't understand what had happened. He had been checking over his credit card bills and there were some... Unusual spending to say the least.

$399.99 at Target?

695.95 at Chilies?

Now he had no proof of who did it, but there where few who would have the guts to. For now he was going to act like nothing had happened, but rest assured White would have his revenge.

* * *

**Well I hoped you enjoyed. By the way, saw the new Harry Potter. AND NOW I HAVE TO WAIT FOR MONTHS FOR THE NEXT ONE ;_ ; Oh well.**


	6. Open House

**New chapter, thank you for all the kind reviews, and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days where you punch out your child's teacher, just to remember that you don't even have a kid?

Well that was the kind of day Six was having.

* * *

Six awoke that morning slightly more on edge than normal, as he had been for the last two weeks. Ever since he had used White's credit card he had just been waiting for him to get even.

And as if that wasn't bad enough a week and a half ago Rex had started school, leaving all the Evos to him. It was fine, he had done it before, but it was so much more convenient with Rex around. Not to mention he had to put up with all the new faceless grunts. If one more newbie asked him why he wears green he was gunna kill them.

ANYWAY, White had yet to get his revenge. Now Six knew that White would never fire him, and people don't assassinate Six, Six assassinate them. Not that it would ever go that far in the first place. All this meant was that White was going to get back at him in another way.

So naturally he was a little on edge.

White was crafty and Six really just wanted to make it out of this with his pride still intact.

Perhaps that was too much to ask for.

The day on the most part had been normal, there was a small Evo incident but nothing he couldn't handle. He came back, had eaten lunch, trained a little, enjoyed the silence, and was now sitting in the lab watching Holiday look through Rex's backpack.

Holiday had been making sure that Rex adjusted well to going to school for the first time (as far as he can remember). Six didn't pick up on it at first but the entire act was rather motherly. Needless to say Rex ether hadn't noticed or was pretend as though he didn't.

Six found that watching the doctor rummage through the backpack muttering about disorganized it was, and other such things quite amusing. Well it was until she found something that caused the whole problem.

"Hey Six look at this." Holiday was holding a neon yellow, crumpled piece of paper. The color indicated the importance of the document, but the condition it was in showed that it was supposed to stay hidden. So naturally Six was going to read it.

**'Open House'**

He only needed to read the title to know that he was better off not knowing. But it was too late. Pandora's Box had been opened, now it was time for all hell to rain down upon him.

The moment that the thought passed through his mind the screen in the lab flickered on revealing White Knight, looking far to smug for Six's tastes. There was only a small pause before White proceeded to talk.

"As you both should be aware, tonight is 'Open House' at Rex's school." The man's timing was too good. He had to be watching them on the camera's. Six would have to get rid of those when White wasn't watching. "Open House in case you were not aware is when parents go and meet the teachers that will be teaching their children for the rest of the year, and while it is not required, it is advised that parents come."

White paused only for a moment and glanced over to see Six's reaction before going back to talking. And in that moment Six knew. The revenge was here. No escaping it now.

"We are all aware that Rex had no parents, or at least we don't know who they are. But the last thing we need is for the people to think that Providence doesn't care about him." Holiday nodded, and White smirked and reached his hand slightly to the right. "So you two will be going as his parents."

And with that White pressed the button and the screen went dark, leaving the two in silence.

* * *

"So is Six going to Open House tonight?" Rex looked up questioningly at his best friend standing across from him on the basketball court. He quickly turned back to the game, putting all his concentration on not getting an 'R'.

"No, why would he?"

"Cause he's kinda like a dad." Miss. Rex scowled at both the 'HOR' he now had and the thought of Six being his dad. Six was his aggro nanny, not his father. He liked Six but he didn't think of him that way... Probably...

"Six isn't my dad." Noah took the ball and headed to the far left of the court where he effortlessly threw the ball. Nothing but net. He tossed the ball to Rex. "Besides what would that make Holiday?"

"Your mom." Miss. He didn't bother retrieving the ball.

"Oh come on, Holiday's too hot to be my mom."

"Hey in your theoretical family she is definitely the mom."

"Dude! Don't even go there!" Noah retrieved the ball and got it in easily from half court. He gave the ball to Rex. Noah snickered.

"That would make Six and Holiday 'together'."

Miss.

* * *

Rex was confused. He had searched all over the base yet he found no signs of neither Holiday nor Six. It was odd... Well it was odd because they should be working shouldn't they?

And after a while Rex started to get a little worried. Just a little but worried none the less. It wasn't like them to just leave without telling him... It was weird. Just as Rex was searching the lab for the second time (because maybe they where hiding the first time.) the large screen in the middle of the room turned on.

"Looking for Six? Or perhaps Dr. Holiday?" It was White on the screen of course. Who else had access to the system anyway? The better question is who else had time to be sitting around waiting for a chance to pop up on a random screen and 'enlighten' everyone?

Rex stared at the 'old' man on the screen questioningly. White knowing exactly what your doing was never a good thing. Put that together with the fact that the man looked, dare he say, amused, only spelled disaster. Rex didn't need to say anything, White was already way ahead of him.

"Oh they didn't tell you did they?"

"Tell me what?" White smiled a little, and continued.

"You mean they didn't tell you where they where going? How very odd."

"Wait where are they going?"

"Why to your Open House of course."

* * *

Six had never really been a fan of school. It wasn't like he had some traumatic experience or anything he had just never been a fan. It was mainly that he had never really been motivated to do well. He failed to see how learning to see how things like finding the exact center of a circle would ever help him in the real world. His logic was that if he ever needed to find the center of the circle he could just eyeball it.

So being back in a high school was a little weird. Six half expected to be told off for something, despite the fact he hadn't done anything to deserve punishment. As if he didn't feel out of place enough standing outside the classroom with the other parents, Holiday had abandoned him to go to the main office to get a schedule.

During Six's time 'alone' he had began listening idly to the other parent's conversations. Much to his secret horror it seemed that the vast majority of the parents knew each other, and not just in the 'our kids are friends' way. From what he could deduce most of them seemed to have not only gone to high school together but have gone to this high school together.

Which meant they, if they hadn't already, would notice him and Holiday. And as if he wasn't hating being forced to be there enough already, having to actually talk with people would make the entire thing infinitely worse.

At least none of them had the outward appearances of a soccer moms.

"I don't think we've met, I'm Mrs. Payton, my son's Kyle." The woman standing nearest to Six had turned and was attempting to strike up a conversation, the two others who had been talking to her where now watching. She was of average height, with blond hair that was clearly dyed, and was wearing a ridiculous amount of makeup. Six stared for a moment before realizing that Mrs. Payton expected him to introduce himself.

"Six." All three of the parents looked unamused.

"You know it's common courtesy to give your full name when you meet someone."

"You didn't." Mrs. Payton looked offended and turned back to her friends in a huff. Six could hear her complaining with the other two about how they hated school functions. Glad that he no longer had to talk to her, and the fact that he hopefully had discouraged any other parents from talking to him, Six waited for Holiday to return.

Just then the 'class' before let out, and caused a multitude of parents to come pouring out of the room. All of which seemed remarkably average. And then Six's sixth sense went off. It was never wrong, this was confirmed as the last man took a step out of the classroom.

And there stood Van Kleiss.

Instinctively Six reached for his katanas, and Van Kleiss brought left hand out his pocket...

Well both of them where suitably annoyed, and foolish, when they realized that neither of them had the weapon that they where looking for. Six frowned. Holiday had checked him for weapons before they left. She had easily found his katanas but Six had be a little surprised when she had managed to find the other knives he had hidden (even the ones hidden in his shoes).

Van Kleiss on the other hand, had yet to adjust to not having his metal hand and powers. So now they where standing, with the parents walking past, in the middle of a full high school. Not the most ideal place to fight. Six slowly raised an eyebrow.

The two of them slowly walked in a circle, not breaking eye contact until the two of them had switched positions. The slowly the two of them backed away from each other Six into the classroom and Van Kleiss out of the high school.

Crisis averted.

Relieved, Six headed across the already nearly filled room and sat in an empty chair. Not long after did Holiday enter and sit down next to him. She smiled at him with raised eyebrows.

"So are you having fun?" Six simply stared back at her. The doctor grinned back at the agent, clearly finding amusement in his lack of such. It was only but a moment before a man entered the room. He was young looking, not in years necessarily but the general air around him seemed... Well younger.

"Welcome parents! I am Mr. Richardson, and I will be teaching all your children English this year..." Six stopped paying attention pretty early on in his little speech, and while he wasn't really listening. He had decided that he didn't like this guy, he had seen people like him, they act younger than they are in a hope to relate with people.

And eventually Mr. Richardson stopped talking and some parents asked some dumbass questions, and then people got up to leave. Six was overjoyed. Not that he showed it, and not that it mattered, life would be far to easy if they could have just got up and left.

"Your Agent Six I presume?" Six stopped and looked at the teacher, before nodding. "Ah, good I need to talk with you." The agent looked back in hope that Holiday was behind him and willing to talk with the man for him. No such luck.

"About what."

"Well, I have heard that this is Rex's first real year of school."

"So."

"So, I believe that this first year of school may be quite difficult for him. It may be best if we move him to a different class, just until he catches up." Six raised an eyebrow.

"Rex is not retarded."

"That's not what I was trying to say."

"Rex will be fine in your class."

"Well I wasn't saying that ether. My class is quite advanced, I'm not sure if he will be able to keep up."

"Rex will be fine. He can take down giant Evo's like it's nothing, somehow I doubt your English class will be a problem."

"Well if you think so... One more thing... What's your relationship with Rex?"

"I'm in charge of keeping an eye on him."

"So the woman your with..."

"Doctor Holiday is my colleague."

"So you two aren't together?"

"...No." Mr. Richardson smiled. Six didn't like that smile, he was quickly losing patience. The teacher lowered his voice.

"Damn, she's hot." Six turned quickly and hit Mr. Richardson with a single solid punch to the face. The man stumbled backwards in pain, holding his profusely bleeding nose.

_That'll teach him to insult my family._

_Oh..._

_God Damn it._

* * *

Holiday was a little confused when she saw Six exit the classroom in a hurry. She wasn't stupid and she knew that he hadn't been enjoying being there, but it still seemed strange for him to be in such a hurry. Six looked around, spotted Holiday and headed straight towards her.

"We need to leave." Holiday raised an eyebrow at the agent, who was now interrupting the conversation she was having with Mrs. Payton.

"You know it's rude to interrupt people when they are talking." Six stared angrily at Mrs. Payton, before turning back to Holiday.

"We need to leave." Six glanced back to the classroom. "Now."

"Six, what'd you do?"

"Nothing... We need to leave." Holiday turned to Mrs. Payton and gave her a nod of apology, as Six pulled her from the building.

* * *

Rex landed outside of his high school and rushed in, to stop Six and Holiday from going in.

It's a shame that Open House ended over an hour ago.

* * *

Rex hadn't spoken to ether of them since Open House. Not necessarily because he was mad at them but because he had left while they where gone, and hadn't come back yet. Six wasn't worried, he had received a call from Noah in the middle of the night informing him that Rex was apparently staying the night at his house. And then Rex went off to school that morning, and they just hadn't seen each other.

And Six was expecting Rex to be mad when he showed up. There was no way he didn't know that they went to his Open House. And punching his teacher probably didn't make it any better.

So that's why he was surprised when Rex came walking into the lab looking more amused than anything. Bobo noticed first.

"What's so funny kid?"

"So, I show up to school today and Mr. Richardson walks into class with a broken nose." Rex laughed as he told his story. "And as if it wasn't funny enough seeing that pompous jerk with a broken nose, he suddenly was acting really nice to me. It was great!"

Holiday looked over horrified at Six.

"You didn't."

"Oh and guess who I saw at school today? Circe."

_Oh that makes sense._

* * *

This whole plan didn't go quite as White Knight had imagined. It wasn't nearly as effective as he had hoped it would be.

But it was fine. He can try again, when Six least expects it.

White would do an evil laugh here but such things where below him.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnn. THIS CHAPTER IS FINISHEDDDDDD- Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving. And Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm hoping that at the rate that I'm updating at I should have the Christmas Chapter up at Christmas :)**


	7. Halloween

**Thank you for all the kind reviewsssssssssss. Hope you like the newest chapter of (dramatic music) OF COURSE. OH THE DRAMA IN THIS CHAPTER IS INTENSE. but not really cause I didn't write any.**

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days where you are surrounded by the thing that scares you the most in the entire world for hours, and no one even offers you a candy bar for all your trouble?

Well that's the kind of day Six was having.

* * *

Six woke up that morning just like any morning, and got ready for work. Luckily for Six today was a Saturday, and that meant that if there was an Evo, that Rex would take care of it while he just keeps an eye on the situation ti insure that nothing goes terrible wrong.

He headed to the cafeteria, which was empty as it always was 6:30 on a Saturday. Six let himself into the kitchen and began making some coffee and toast. As he waited he noticed that something was off.

Looking around the kitchen it didn't take long for Six to realize what he forgotten. Between the pumpkins scattered around the room, and the open box filled with plastic bats and skulls.

It was Halloween.

Quickly Six abandoned his breakfast and began devising a plan. Every year since he had found Rex, Holiday had tried to get him to take the kid 'Trick or Treating'. Can you imagine, THE AGENT SIX, Trick or Treating? No. Because he had skillfully avoided the matter every year.

Well 'skillfully' might be an exaggeration, 'luckily' fits far better. Before Six could be forced into a costume, a giant Evo would attack. Like clockwork suddenly they would have to go off and deal with a large level 2 Evo halfway across the world. 'Unfortunately' the two of them would miss Halloween all together in the process.

So with that Six was off to find a place to hide.

And prayed for Godzilla to attack.

* * *

Rex, Noah and Circe where lounging idly around Noah's room. If it was warmer they could be outside, but they really couldn't be bothered. And while the other two didn't mind sitting in silence, Rex felt the need to fill it.

"Sooo... What are we doing tonight?" Circe raised an eyebrow in his direction while Noah continued staring at the celling. Silence filled the room again and Noah sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's Halloween..."

"So?"

"So what are we going to be?"

"Nothing...? Why?"

"We're not going to get any candy without a good costume." Circe, who had been listening to the conversation skeptically, cut in.

"Trick or Treating? Don't you think we're a bit old for that?" Rex looked slightly offended.

"Hey, I've never gotten to go! Besides free candy... Six has to dress up... FREE CANDY." Noah suddenly became intrigued.

"Woahhh, I think your emphasizing the wrong point there. Your a hero, I bet you could get free candy anytime you want. Getting good blackmail on Six on the other hand is FAR harder to come by." Circe nodded in agreement and Rex raised an eyebrow at her.

Rex was happy that he could hang out with Circe without her trying to attack him. It was nice, but at the same she had told him that a large part of her being there was to spy on him. It was fine though, they had come to an unspoken agreement that they would all be fine as long as they didn't say anything work related.

So the idea of Circe helping get blackmail Six was a little iffy. But really what would Van Kleiss do with this kind of information anyway. The worst that could happen is Six gets publicly humiliated... And that wasn't really Rex's problem now was it? He grinned to his friends.

"So what's the plan."

* * *

Six was pondering on how many times he would have to hit his head against the stone wall before he'd loose consciousness. But he couldn't do that. If he got himself hurt then they would take him to Holiday, and he'd be trapped.

So Six had to suck it up and stay down in training with all the newbies. The 'agents' where at the level at which that they had just finished basic training. No one would ever think that Six would hide there. Well most people wouldn't even imagine Six hiding at all.

That's why when he entered the room the instructor assumed that he was there to take over. The man had left before Six could do anything, and now he was down there trying to think of something to teach them. It wasn't going well.

"There is an Evo attacking. What do you do?" The new members of Providence exchanged nervous glances before one man in the back timidly raised his hand. Six nodded in his direction signaling his allowance to speak.

"Di- distract it until Rex gets there..." Six raised an eyebrow at the agent, was this what they where teaching people now-a-days? He picked up the papers sitting on the desk in the front of the room, and began reading, forgetting about the 'students' in the room.

"Umm... Agent Six? Did George get the question right?" The green clad agent looked up from the papers and at the female agent in the front row, before looking back to the man who asked the first question.

"Close enough." The room filled with silence. Another agent slowly raised his hand, Six sighed slightly before permitting him to talk.

"May we ask you questions?"

"You just did." The new Providence man was thrown off by the quick response but continued.

"No, I mean... Well you've worked for Providence for a long time... So you know more about Evo's then most... Sooo... Can we ask you about it...?" Six resisted the urge to leave, he glanced at the clock. He still had _hours_ before he could possibly be in the clear, though it was probably going to get dark soon. Slowly Six nodded, and almost instantly every hand in the room went up.

Hesitantly Six called on one of the students. He really should have known better than expect that they would actually ask questions relevant to the subject at hand. Surprisingly enough the first questions where actually somewhat sane. Things like 'What was the most dangerous Evo you've ever faced?' and 'How long have you been at Providence'. But it didn't last long.

"Why are you still wearing your sunglasses?" Six raised an eyebrow. "We're inside, you don't need to have them on."

"Next." The next student in the row prepared to ask his question. "Yes."

"Why wont you answer Jack's question?"

"Because I don't have to."

"Oh come on, how bad could it possibly be?" Oh the youth of today. Between their video games, their loud music and their general disrespect for their elders, Six was starting to feel like an old man. But he can't give in to the children or they'll win.

"I _clearly _wear them because I'm demon, and I don't want my blood red eyes to give it away."

"Really?"

"No." Apparently it seamed that even the dumbest of people could get through boot camp because instantly Six could hear the students whispering asking if he had been joking or not. How sad.

And then the door slid open revealing, much to Six's horror, Rex and Noah standing there holding plastic bags. There where no windows in the room, so when Rex turned and used his nanites to lock the door, Six was trapped. There wasn't even an air vent that he could fit through.

"All right new Providence agents! Today you all have an assignment!" Rex and Noah threw their bags to the students, who stood up and examined the contents. The look of confusion of their faces was... a bad sign to say the least.

"Take one and pass them on." They each pulled a can out of the bags, from what Six could see they appeared to be spray paint cans. The green clad agent took half a step back, still looking for an escape root. "Now when I give the signal you all need to spray good ol' agent Six with it. No questions asked."

Rex turned to Six, who was about to pull out his katanas. He rushed the green clad agent, and, using the Smack Hands, pinned Six to the ground (which was far more painful than he let on). Noah signaled the others to advance, and they did hesitantly.

And then everything went silver.

* * *

It didn't shock Circe when Rex and Noah had requested that she wait for them at Noah's. It made sense, and if she was them she would have done the same thing. It was just a shame that she wouldn't get to see her plan come together.

When they had come to the point when they needed to decide on a costume for ninja agent, she was the one with the plan. It was rather ingenious really, there was no way that they where to get him to change into a costume. Circe had assumed that stripping Six was out of the question.

So what was a costume that they could get on him, without any of that? Well that's where her plan came in, it was rather simple really. As they all sat thinking she had been idly glancing at the movies sitting across the room.

And needless to say inspiration struck. Something not only that they could do for Six, but it also set up costumes for the rest of them. Rex and Noah had loved the plan and instantly they had gone out and bought everything necessary. Then they headed off to Providence and she came back here and got ready.

Now it was just the matter of the boneheads being able to bring Six back here in one piece. She looked around the room, wondering if there was anything there that she could use as a 'Toto'.

* * *

Believe it or not, it is in fact very difficult to see out of sunglasses, at night, when they're covered with silver spray paint.

Who would've guessed?

Yes. Directly after Six had been spray painted, he had been dragged out of Providence and to what looked to be Noah's house, though he wasn't entirely sure. Once there the boys had gone to change and Circe gave Six a silver funnel (that she proceeded to strap to his head) and a child safe silver ax.

After handing Six the finishing touches to his costume, he took time to notice what Circe was wearing. Suddenly it made some sense. The blue dress and the ruby red shoes. Six had just been dragged into THE WIZARD OF OZ. Thusly making him the Tinman.

Six would have escaped then before the two got back, but between the fact that he was already in costume and the fact that Holiday would be quite angry if she found out that he had run off, it simply wasn't worth the effort.

Soon Rex and Noah came back dressed as the Scarecrow and Cowardly Lion respectively. And with that the teenagers each grabbed a pillow case, and Six reluctantly followed them out of the house.

Quickly the four of them got into a pattern, the three would run up to the house, get candy from some parent who gives them a weird look, while Six waited on the sidewalk. The pace at which they where all moving meant that Six was waiting on the sidewalk with the same parents from house to house.

And while he had been lucky to avoid soccer moms at the Open House, he was not so lucky now. He was surrounded by _those_ _parents _the ones that would obsess over every little thing. They lived to insure that their 6 year old was the most well off of all the little 6 year olds. 'Oh I have little Suzy learning Latin! What a smart girl!' 'Oh well my little Tommy is in advanced math. He almost got put in _average_ math by accident, but I talked with the principle and we sorted it all out.'

It was terrible Six was devoted to many things but never on the level of those women, it was obsessive. And there was no way that those kids wouldn't end up screwed up physiologically later. Six shuddered.

While Six would never admit it, he thought they where the scariest thing in the world. It wasn't funny. Six says one thing that doesn't completely match up with what those women agree with and they would rip his eyes out with their 6 inch nails.

So Six was standing there _praying _that he could go unnoticed. You would think he would no better by now.

"Oh are you the Tinman?" Six looked over to see one of _them_ trying to talk to him. He nodded slowly. "Which ones are yours?"

"The three teenagers." The woman looked confused. There was another emotion there, but Six couldn't place it.

"Aren't you a bit young to have teenage children?" Six didn't like the way she said that, but he didn't want to do anything to trigger her wrath.

"They aren't mine, I'm just keeping an eye on them." She laughed and put a hand on Six's arm, causing Six to visibly flinch away from he, not that she noticed.

"Oh, I see how very kind of you." Her smile was making Six nervous to say the least. The teenage trio didn't seem to notice and continued from house to house. "I noticed you don't have a wedding ring on ether."

* * *

Holiday came to the lab the next morning to see Rex sitting in a chair pulling candy out of a pillowcase. She smiled, knowing that she had been right when she gave the teenagers a list of places to look for the inevitably hiding Six. The teen seemed happy so it looked as if all went well.

"Have a fun night?" Rex looked up and grinned.

"It was great." He paused and shoved half a candy bar in his mouth before continuing. "Well actually it wasn't all that great at first, and a lot of the parents kept giving us funny looks, but watching that mom hit on Six all night was hilarious. And there was one house where-"

"Woah Six was getting hit on?" Rex looked up from the bag, and nodded.

"Oh yeah, it was great, she was like 10 years older than him, and Six kept moving away from her but she just followed him." He grinned retelling the story. "Six practically _ran _away when we told him we where done."

Just then Six entered the room, looking normal...ish. The agent came in the room and headed for the teenager, ignoring the fact that both Rex and Holiday were trying their hardest not to laugh.

Quickly Six reached past Rex and grabbed a candy bar from the bag and began eating, much to Rex's displeasure. The two stared at each other before Rex angrily picked up his bag and headed for the door declaring that he was going to hide it so no one else would be stealing any.

Six opened the candy and split it in two before offering half to Holiday, who gladly accepted, they sat in silence for a moment before the large screen nearby came on.

Anyone could guess who was on it.

White Knight glared down at the newly silver haired agent in silence.

"Oh '_HA HA'_, very funny Six. Get it out _now._" The screen went black leaving Holiday wondering if White had an actual reason for coming to talk to them. She looked over at Six who was still staring at the screen.

"It wont come out will it?"

"No."

"Not even a little bit?"

Six simply shook his head. He was going to be stuck with metallically colored hair for a while.

* * *

**Look it's done on time! How that happened is beyond me, I had NO time to sit at home and type it, I had to find time to write it on my iPod. Anyway. As always I hope you enjoyed. :) (and while I somewhat doubt that anyone would, I hope no one was offended by the whole soccer mom thing.)**


	8. Thanksgiving

**This chapter is brought to you by EXAMS aka THOSE THINGS I SHOULD BE STUDYING FOR RIGHT NOW!**

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days where the employees at McDonalds don't seem to speak any real language and no matter what you do it seems like your never going to eat again?

Well that was the kind of day Six was having.

* * *

Six didn't awake that morning. It was around 3 in the morning when Six had arrived back at the base, and much to his misfortune the kitchen was locked. You see the green clad agent had been on a mission trying to track down some of the original sponsors of the nanatite project. A week later he finally found one of the members, a rich man who had at the time just been trying to invest in something that he thought would pay off.

But the problem with people like him is they have plenty of money to hire armed guards for all the houses they have. It had literally takes Six an entire day going from one of the man's houses to another, trying not to get shot. All that for a dead end.

Really all Six had for his troubles was a couple of bullet holes in his suit, and an empty stomach (he hadn't had time to eat in the last day and a half). So naturally Six was more than a little annoyed when he found the kitchen locked up. He contemplated breaking in, but upon evaluation Six decided that setting off the security alarms wasn't worth it, he could just get food later.

So the agent decided to go to his room, which was, almost exactly as he had left it. Not that he was all that surprised that his room had been entered when he was gone. At some point he had somewhat adjusted to the idea of Rex looking through his stuff. Not that he would ever find anything.

Six fell asleep completely unaware of the date.

* * *

Dr. Holiday was excited. After her cake had been mocked at length during Rex's Birthday, she was ready to redeem her cooking/baking skills. And what better an opportunity than Thanksgiving?

Yes, they mocked her then, but this would be different she was going to make the best damn feast they'd ever seen.

So she woke up early that morning and headed to the kitchen. She started with the pumpkin pie. It seemed easy enough. Or it would have been if she hadn't been too stubborn to buy the mix for the insides. But how hard could it be?

Well an hour later Holiday had a horrible mess of a pie, and was running out of time. Well all the right ingredients where in it, so she just shoved it in the oven and kept going.

Next she began working on the stuffing. The good thing about stuffing is that it looks roughly the same no matter what you do. She went to put it in the oven but of course the pie was still in there. Dr. Holiday frowned and looked at the timer, there was still 25 minuets left, but it looked done enough.

After many not so wise ideas in the cooking category, Holiday had the majority of the Thanksgiving meal finished (most of which looked edible). It was time for the turkey.

* * *

"I'm so hungryyy..." Noah looked over at his melodramatic friend who was holding his stomach dramatically. Rex had been bellyaching, pun intended, all day. "Why isn't the cafeteria open yet?"

"It's Thanksgiving."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Noah sighed.

"Because it takes a long time to cook all that food." Rex didn't seem to care. They entered the empty cafeteria. Even though Providence did offer a Thanksgiving meal most people took the day off to be with family. "Just get over it and be patient."

Rex let out an exaggerated sigh and went over and sat down at a table, resting his head on the table. The room was silent for a moment before Rex's stomach growled loudly enough that Noah could hear it from where he stood a few feet away.

And it didn't help that the smells coming from the kitchen where actually pretty good smelling.

"Argggg!" Rex rolled off the chair and onto the floor. "Why did you bring me here?"

"I thought it'd be fun."

"What kind of best friend are you?"

"The awesome kind." Rex looked up at the celling. Silence.

"Noah?" The blond who had sat down, looked over to his friend of the floor.

"Yes?"

"Is the celling moving?" Noah didn't bother looking up, and simply continued to stare at Rex, who seemed serious and was trying not to break eye contact with the suspended wall.

"Probably not."

"I think it is."

"Come on Rex, do you honestly think that the celling would be-"

And before Noah could finish that sentence a large section of the white celling fell on Rex rendering him instantly unconscious.

* * *

Joe Stevens was wishing he hadn't used all his vacation days. He was sitting in the near empty lab, trying to get some of the lab tests done when _they_ had come in.

Now working for Providence was a fairly nice. The pay wasn't bad, and you where helping to win a war, which was good but...

He couldn't stand that damn teenager.

Joe had worked his whole life just to get a chance to help the world, and he was still just regarded as some faceless lab technician. While this _child_ is given the opportunity to save the world, but would rather go for pizza? Yah it pissed him off a little.

And as if just seeing Rex didn't make him mad enough, his blond friend being regarded higher than Joe made him want to punch small children.

So naturally when the blond came in with Rex draped unconscious over his shoulders, Mr. Stevens was a little unwilling to help. But hopefully they just wouldn't notice him. He was in fact regarded like a piece of scenery most the time anyway.

But almost instantly the blond teen turned in his direction, with a frantic look on his face.

"Oh thank god, you gotta help me." Joe didn't have time to say anything, the kid just assumed that he would help. "Where's Dr. Holiday?"

"How am I supposed to know?" The blond looked shocked.

"How do you not know? Isn't she your boss?"

"There's a difference between working for someone and stalking them." He continued to stare. The kid didn't seem amused.

"Well do you know how to get ahold of her? Rex kinda needs some medical attention." Joe looked skeptically at the injured teen. It looked like he just had a bad bump on the head, but the kid seemed adamant about finding Dr. Holiday, so he would say this very slowly and hope that he understood.

"How about you get her on her communicator."

"Fine. Give me yours."

"Do you honestly think that _I_ would have one? The only people who do get them are... White Knight, Agent Six, Captain Callan, Dr. Holiday, and _Him._" He gestured to Rex with distain. The friend glared before taking the earpiece off of Rex and putting it on. It took a moment before the kid seemed to get ahold of anyone.

Mr. Stevens used this time as an opportunity to get as far away in the lab as he could. Not that anyone seemed to notice, and soon enough Dr. Holiday came rushing through the door, dressed in casual clothes, and an apron.

And while he so desperately tried to go back to work, he couldn't help but over hear the conversation between Holiday and the blond who's name was apparently Noah (he wondered if he should have known that).

It turns out that Rex, shockingly enough, was totally fine. The two continued chatting for what seemed like an eternity, when Joe noticed that something was... off.

"Uh... Do you guys smell smoke?" The two continued talking, completely ignoring him, but the more he waited, the more sure he was that something was burning. Maybe they would notice on their own...

Or not.

Joe glanced around the room and noticed a flaw in the design. There where no fire alarms, really he hadn't remembered ever seeing any smoke detectors around the place ether...

"Seriously, there's smoke." He was still being ignored. Smoke was starting to seep in through the top of the door. At this point Mr. Stevens was trying anything to get their attention, it was almost as if he wasn't there. And then Rex woke up.

"Do I smell smoke?" Dr. Holiday and Noah instantly stopped talking to listen to Rex, the doctor's eyes widened.

"I left the oven on." The two teens stared in disbelief before all three of them rushed from the room, Joe Stevens following behind.

Why did he even try?

* * *

Six awoke to the sound of his own stomach growling. He rolled over and out of bed, dead set on getting some food.

That's when he noticed the smoke. It wouldn't take a genius to notice it really. It was everywhere. It was an unfortunate set back. Six had been aware for a while that the base was anything but flame retardant, it was mostly due to the lack of funds when building was being made.

And when they did get the money it always seemed to get spent on 'other things'. They where still trying to teach Rex how to take out an Evo without destroying half a city in the process.

Sighing Six grabbed his sunglasses and headed out into the hallway, where the smoke was extremely thick in the air. In theory when there was smoke you're supposed to crawl to avoid inhalation. But honestly he couldn't be bothered, the exit wasn't that far away in any case.

So walking at what was perhaps to leisurely a pace considering the situation, Six exited the base. Outside sat, what Six assumed was, everyone who had been in the building. In a very casual manner he joined the others as the watched the building burn.

And that was the end of another Providence base. At this rate all they where going to have left was HQ and the only reason it wouldn't go up in flames was because White would die before he let them loose the place.

Six looked over at the others, Holiday looked pale, Rex looked in pain, and Noah looked... Well Noah just looked amused. There was only a few others out there most of them had their faces covered by the black masks, but Six could practically sense their annoyance towards the situation.

Noah was laughing as quietly as he could manage, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Rex didn't seem so amused, neither did Holiday. Rex elbowed him in the stomach.

"Hey nock it off! It'd not funny all our food was in there!" Noah just laughed harder.

"I- I can't believe-" He gasped for air and pointed at Holiday. "That you- you tried to cook- and- and you burned down the base!-" The doctor looked more embarrassed than anything.

"Well you where the one who called me! If I hadn't left the kitchen the place wouldn't have caught on fire!" Noah stopped laughing.

"Hey! I wasn't the one that lost a fight with the celling!" Rex who had sat down, looked at his friend who had just thrown him under the metaphorical bus.

"This isn't funny guys I'm starving!"

And then Six's stomach growled.

The three of them turned to the green clad agent. They had hardly noticed that he was there to be honest. Not bothering to ask any of the normal questions like 'when did you get back?' they went straight to finding a solution. Holiday was the one who spoke.

"So... How about we go get something to eat." The group started walking in the direction of town, leaving the base to continue burning out in the middle of the nowhere.

* * *

White Knight was not impressed.

He had understood from the begging that having Rex around was going to cause problems, and slowly he did learn that Rex was what the world needed. A hero that cares about every person out there and wishes to save them all.

But White couldn't help but wonder if he could go out and save the world without destroying everything.

He could see how in the field some stuff would get damaged. He had once been the one out there and it made sense. But in theory Rex shouldn't be costing Providence any money if he isn't out there fighting Evos.

And that's why White couldn't believe it when he had gotten a call informing him that the kid had destroyed an entire base. All that remained was ash. The teen didn't even stick around for the fire department to show up.

So now he was sitting in his office, angrily trying to reach one of them on their communicators. They where supposed to wear them at all times, so why wasn't anyone picking up.

After trying to reach them for a while, finally he got an answer.

"...Hello?" White closed his eyes for a long moment. Of all the people to answer it was the one person who doesn't work for him. How did Noah have a communicator anyway? White Knight put on his authoritative voice.

"What's going on." There was a pause and White could hear faint whispering.

"What is this in reference to?" The older man rested his head on his hand and closed his eyes, calling on all his patience.

"The base. WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BASE."

"Oh that." There was a pause and more whispering. "Well the base burned down."

"How!" There was a pause. It became clear to White that Noah was asking the others for the answers, so he decided to end this. "No. Never mind. Where are you?"

"Outside."

"Outside WHERE?"

"A McDonalds." White had lost all the little patience he had.

"You know I don't care. I want to see ALL OF YOU in my office in an hour." White then cut off the communication.

These people where going to be the death of him.

* * *

Six was starving. No really, he was so hungry that it was physically painful. The agent was positive that the others weren't aware of quite how hungry he was. And there was no reason to, as long as Rex was wanted to eat, then Six could.

Sadly because it was Thanksgiving many restaurants where closed. Mostly cause they didn't get much business on this particular holiday. So it seemed after walking from the pathetic remains of the base all the way to the nearest town, that the only food vender open was McDonalds.

Not that Six was complaining. Food is food. Noah talked to White over the communicator, and when he was done informed them that they had an hour to eat and get back, so naturally they all went up to try and order.

Rex was in the front of the line.

"'allo! 'An I 'ak' 'ou' o'er?" Rex stared for a moment at the woman behind the counter.

"What?"

"W'at d' y'u 'ant?" Slowly Rex turned around looking for guidance from everyone else. Six, who was growing impatient (he could smell the food) told Rex to just giver her his order.

"Uhh... Can I have a... number 8 meal... With a coke." The woman on the other side of the counter shook her head.

"A' 'o. W' d'n't ha'e 'um'er 8 t'da'." Rex stared at her for a long moment.

"Can I just have a cheeseburger." The woman opened her mouth to say something but Rex cut her off. "Just a cheeseburger." He pointed back at the others "I'm paying with them." Rex then walked away and sat at the table.

And as Noah went up to order, Six realized the flaw in this plan. As far as he could tell everyone was expecting him to pay. And he didn't have any money. While Noah was still attempting to order Six leaned over to Holiday and spoke in hushed tones.

"They think I'm paying." Holiday turned slightly to face him, she nodded knowingly.

"You don't have any money do you?" Six shook his head. "Nothing?" His stomach growled, and he broke eye contact with the doctor to stare at the food behind the counter. Dr. Holiday raised an eyebrow. "When was the last time you ate?"

"...Tuesday." She looked worriedly at the agent.

"So what's the game plan?" Six looked from the doctor to the food again. Noah was finished ordering and tried to walk past. Six stopped him.

"Call for transport." The kid raised an eyebrow. "Now." Six then turned back to Dr. Holiday. "Stall _her_" Holiday glanced at the woman behind the counter. "Until our ride gets here." She raised an eyebrow, but did it anyway.

So Dr. Holiday went up and asked as many stupid questions as she could. And soon (though not soon enough in Holiday's opinion) the transport showed up. Holiday finished talking with the woman and turned back to Six, who seemed deep in thought.

The agent walked up to the counter looking at the board behind the woman, that displayed to food and their pictures. He didn't make any attempt at eye contact when he ordered.

"I want two cheeseburgers-"

"'wo?"

"Yes. Two. I want an order of fries."

"F'es?"

"Yes. A coke and a milkshake." The woman went back to gather all the food, and Six turned to the others and signaled them to leave. While Rex protested, Holiday and Noah managed to drag him from the room before employee returned with the food (which had been jammed entirely into two bags.

And then Six, keeping a straight face picked up the bags and calmly walked from the McDonalds, ignoring the woman behind the counter yelled behind him. He got on the jet (telling the pilot to leave NOW) and threw the bag containing primarily the teens food to them, before sitting down next to Holiday.

"How'd you pay?" Six raised an eyebrow at the doctor as a response. He couldn't really answer, considering he had already began eating his cheeseburger. Rex grinned from across the room.

"Did you just steal us food?" Six finished his burger, in record time, and was finally able to respond.

"Stealing is wrong." Rex started laughing, knowing that Six might as well have said yes. Dr. Holiday looked down at her food skeptically, she couldn't really tell if they messed up the order or if she had just ordered this at some point. She looked at the unappetizing meal before her.

Maybe next year.

* * *

Somehow White wasn't surprised when they didn't show up to the meeting. He would let them off for today, but only because of what one of the faceless drones brought him.

He had been delivered a vanilla milkshake from McDonalds.

There was nothing in the world that White liked more than a milkshake, the note with it was simple, as to be expected from Six (it wasn't signed but he could tell it was the agents handwriting).

'Happy Thanksgiving.'

* * *

**... And Joe joined Van Kleiss the next day.**

**Except not really. OR DID HE?**

**The next chapter will be up before Christmas. Hopefully the plot will be original (which is hard for things like Christmas that have been done A MILLION TIMES).**

**Anyway Hope You Enjoyed :)**


	9. Christmas

**I TOLD YOU I'D HAVE IT UP IN TIME FOR CHRISTMAS! I DID ITTTTTT! Hope you enjoy** :)

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days where you end up in a cross town battle over a Christmas tree?

Well that was the kind of day that Six was having.

* * *

Six awoke that morning confident. He was no fool, and had known from the begging that he was going to be celebrating Christmas with Rex, and Holiday. It wasn't surprising that they would force him to participate. Not that he would have bothered objecting in the first place.

So he had made sure that he was ready. He had gotten presents that he was (more or less) confident that everyone would like. They where wrapped and all ready. And as an extra precaution they where all in a fire proof safe. He wasn't going to take any chances.

Now that Six had nothing to worry about, he could sit back and calmly watch everyone else panic. It was quite enjoyable really as long as he didn't get dragged into it.

Yes Six sat in the cafeteria with his coffee listening to the Providence drones talk about how they haven't prepared at all and how they will have to go do their shopping all tonight. Six had never really understood how people could leave everything to the last minute. How hard was it really?

But perhaps Six's highly adapt multitasking skills helped. In fact he had found his gift for Rex when he had literally been thrown through a window, and right at it. But some people where not as blessed, and really could only do one thing at a time.

Enter Holiday.

And Noah. The doctor was, much to everyones horror, was heading straight to the kitchen. The blond teen was desperately trying to get in between the two, each time he tried to talk her down she just sidestepped him. She was getting way to close to her target for comfort.

Six sprang into action causing the lab technicians at the nearest table jump. During the month or so when Six was still... metallic, he had been easy to spot. There was something terribly unnerving about suddenly having a massive green blur move across your vision.

Dr. Holiday raised her eyebrows at the two standing between her and the kitchen. She sighed, and stopped walking.

"Oh, come on I need to bake some Christmas cookies! What's the worst that can happen? I-"

"Burn the base down?" Holiday glared the blond teen who took half a step backward so that he could use Six as a human shield.

"It's not Christmas without Christmas cooki-" And suddenly Rex came crashing through the celling, tackling Holiday in the process.

"Please don't bake anything!" Six offered the doctor a hand and helped her up before looking at the newly formed hole, at least they where only on the second floor and it was not the roof that was damaged. Noah looked pissed.

"You send _me_ to stop her, so _you can make a dramatic entrance_?" Rex grinned at his friend, clearly taking this as a sign that his entrance had done the trick. Dr. Holiday frowned and stared at the kitchen doors that only lay a few feet away, which Six had continued to block the pathway to.

It was about at this point when all the other Providence agents left the cafeteria. They had long sense learned that it was best to stay out of these situations. Everything goes well as long as you stay well away from those four. Well five when Bobo bothers showing up.

"If I can't make the cookies then who will?" The two teens stepped forward.

"Well-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Oh come on Six, we can't be worse than her!"

"We can't afford to loose another base."

"I'd like to see you do better!" There was a pause. Six then turned and headed into the kitchen. The other 3 stared for a moment before following the agent. Inside they found Six putting on an apron (picking the standard white instead of the pink) and getting out the necessary ingredients.

Six turned, looking back at them, and raised an eyebrow. Slowly the 3 of them turned to leave, seeing that the agent was in fact going to make the cookies. He paused and stared at the door for a good minute before outing away the ingredients that he had taken out.

He smirked to himself as he headed to the fridge. Why? Because Six had prepared for this. In the fridge he got out a tube of plain cookie dough. Yes, he was no fool, knowing Holiday there had been no doubt in his mind that she would want to bake, and White had made it pretty clear that under no circumstances where they to loose another base.

So he got the cookie dough out and cut it into pieces (that where only roughly the same size, nothing perfect or they would get suspicious) and put them on cooking sheet, before throwing it in the oven.

And crisis number one was averted.

* * *

Dr. Holiday was impressed to say the least. She wasn't sure if, or why Six had been so willing to make the cookies but sure enough, when she came back an hour later there they where.

Maybe Six liked Christmas.

Or at least it was clear that he wasn't a Scrooge.

And she was fully prepared to take advantage of the fact.

You see, as much as Holiday hated to admit it, she hadn't prepared much for Christmas, and while she would love to do it now, the doctor had work to do. How depressing, having to work on Christmas Eve.

But hopefully with Six's help everything would get done.

* * *

Six was prepared but this... This was a little ridiculous.

Holiday had approached him shortly after his 'home made' cookies came out of the oven. She had said something about having to work, and making sure that Rex has a good Christmas, and...

And somehow he ended up in charge of wrapping a plethora of presents. No big deal really, most of them where nice and rectangular shaped, which made his life much easier,

But...

But how exactly was he supposed to wrap _that?_

Really he was an agent not a miracle worker. And this... This was impossible. The best solution he could think of was to maybe put it in a box.

But honesty Providence doesn't have a load of appropriately sized boxes just laying around. So... A bow maybe? But Six never really thought it necessary to learn how to make a pretty bow. It seemed kind of... Pointless.

It had even gotten to the point when he had even asked White what he thought.

And the Knight had just laughed.

So Six was sitting, wondering what exactly he was supposed to do with this.

* * *

_Oh._

_Oh Dammit._

Bobo stared in horror at the empty space in the corner of the room.

What had happened last night?

Bobo refused to admit that he had a problem. Really he honestly didn't believe that he did have one. But occasionally. ONLY OCCASIONALLY. Bobo woke up regretting what ever had happened the night before.

And this was one of those moments.

The corner of the room was empty. It hadn't been empty the night before...

The doctor was going to kill him. And if she didn't the green bean and the kid would. Maybe even White, depending on what else he had 'lost'.

After about thirty solid minutes of staring at the empty corner, the best idea that the poor chimpanzee could make was to run.

Well not before grabbing some cash for... cards...

* * *

Night was falling. And nothing had really gone wrong yet.

And despite having planned, Six was nervous. Something was bound to go wrong, surely something would. But Rex went off to bed and Six went to go get a cookie, and nothing.

But then the nothing was over.

Holiday came running into the cafeteria. Panicked. But surely it was nothing to worry about, he had prepared for everything.

"The Christmas Tree! It's gone!"

Well almost everything.

Six raised an eyebrow at the panicked doctor. She took a deep breath and continued. "I went to put the presents under the tree and it's completely gone!"

"Gone."

"Yes Six, gone." Six closed his eyes. He had prepared for everything within reason. But they had already bought a tree, so instead of buying a back up he had just fireproofed the tree instead. He clenched his teeth.

"Did it walk away."

"I don't know Six, I'm looking into it." And then Holiday gave him a look. A pleading look, that was making the agent quite uncomfortable. "Do you think... That you... Could go buy a new tree?" Six opened his mouth to protest, but didn't, Holiday grinned. "Thank you Six" She gave him a quick hug before rushing off.

Six sighed and looked at his watch, it was 10:30, everything was going to close soon, though everything would be open slightly later than usual for all those guys who forgot to shop until then.

The agent headed to get a jet but stopped. But the time he could get one ready the stores would be closed. So the next best thing would be to go and take a car.

So he entered the garage and looked around for a suitable car. But it turns out that most people drove their cars home at night. Leaving two unusable cars (there was no way that a tree would fit in ether of them) and one car off in the far corner.

The car that Six had drove into Providence all those years ago. As he approached the green pickup and wondered how the car had even made it as far as it did. The thing was old to begin with, at least as old as he was, and was pretty much 90% rust.

Really Six hadn't remembered how bad it was. Duck tape was holding the poor thing together. He pried the door open, and got in. Six had left the keys in there because no one in their right mind would ever steal it.

Eventually he got the car to start and left, looking for a parking lot with trees in it. He found many empty ones before finally there was a lot with a single tree in the middle. Six stopped the car and quickly made his way to the tree.

He was not alone.

At the same moment another man grabbed for the tree. Well the man wasn't alone he and his other 'homies' where standing behind him, the lot owner was closing in.

"Ah the last tree. That'll be $200." The man who appeared to be the leader of the group or gang that was standing there was quickly trying to gather the money for the tree.

But Six came prepared! He quickly pulled out the 200 dollars and forked it over to the man before grabbing the tree and moving quickly (as quickly as anyone can while holding a tree that is) to the car. The gang quickly followed.

"Hey man I was gunna to buy that!" Six pulled the door open (it making an always reassuring creak) and got in the car before turning back to the group.

"And I did." Six drove off as fast as his car would allow. It, in general is not the wisest of idea to piss off gang members but as long as he got to the base then it wouldn't matter.

But that's when Six remembered that a Christmas tree needs lights and ordainments. Knowing that it was likely that no where else was open Six headed off to the Target. He rushed into the nearly empty store and to the conveniently placed light stand, grabbing four or so boxes quickly went to pay.

Sadly it was not quick enough. He exited the Target just in time to see the bunch from the lot driving off with the tree in their car. Six clinched his fist and ran to his car throwing the lights in the back, and drove after them.

The poor old pickup truck was not nearly as fast as their car though. However this worked to his advantage, for by the time that Six caught up they had just stopped driving. The agent exited the car and headed to theirs pulling out his twin katanas as he walked.

It was only natural that the other guys had guns to match.

Anyhow a few ninja moves later and Six was putting the tree back in his pickup, and driving off.

The car slowly rattled down the street, and he prayed that the old thing was going to make it back in one piece. Just as the good agent was thinking this there was an impact.

And suddenly the world did a summersault.

Or perhaps it was just the car. The gang members had rammed the car, and after rolling twice the green rusted car remained upside down. It was a good thing that Six had been wearing his seatbelt.

And he just sat there as they took the tree. He didn't move, didn't even blink. Just remained hanging upside down.

There was no way a tree was worth this much trouble.

So slowly Six got out of the car, getting only a few feet from it before it began to flame. He sighed as the car burned before he turned and began heading to back to the base.

He would pick up a tree on the way home.

* * *

Rex woke up Christmas morning excited. There was nothing bad about this holiday in his opinion. He had no work to do, got to spend time with Dr. Holiday (and to a lesser extent Six and Bobo) and he got free presents.

So naturally Rex rushed to get Holiday and the two of them headed to the room in which they where to celebrate.

Inside was Six asleep in the chair, a santa hat resting on his head. There where lots of presents under the tree. The tree itself looked different some how more...

Palm-y.

They exchanged glances looking at the large palm tree propped up in the corner. Festive lights had been skillfully strew on it (well skillful seeing as it was a palm tree).

But really Rex didn't pay much attention to the tree because there was one absolutely massive present under the tree. The thing was huge, Rex and Bobo could have easily fit inside it.

The teenager looked at Holiday pleadingly. She nodded and he instantly ripped the present open. The box was filled with packaging peanuts, so many that it was impossible to see what the present was. Flipping the box upside down the present within came out.

With a thud a basketball came rolling out and across the floor.

Holiday laughed, and Rex stared looking disappointed.

Six slept for about five more minutes before the two insisted that he woke up to join in with the festivities.

He didn't have the heart to tell Holiday that the paint for his car (which she had noticed a week ago) was going to be of no use to him anymore.

* * *

**I got it done. It might have seemed a little rushed... That's because it was. I hope you enjoyed anyhow. I also hope you have/had a Merry Christmas (or whatever you celebrate) and just as a question, WHAT WAS THE COOLEST THING YOU GOT?**

**I have to wait for my parents to wake up :( haha**


	10. New Years

**LOOK WHOS BACK, I'M EXCITED ARE YOU? Probably not. I hope you enjoy anyway. (GUESS WHAT THIS CHAPTER [WORD WISE] IS LONGER THAN THE OTHERS BY ALMOST 2000 WORDS!)**

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days where you walk in the shoes of a green ninja, save about 750,000 lives and 'win' 500 dollars?

Well that was the kind of day that Callan was having.

* * *

Captain Callan was awoken unusually early that morning. His earpiece, that was used mainly for the rare emergency that may arise, disturbed his sleep with a loud beeping. He was quick to pick it up, keeping his eyes closed, and as much of his body in bed as possible.

" 'ello?"

"Captain Callan." It was White Knight, he suspected as much.

"Yah?" There was a pause, and a quiet sigh on the other end.

"Your need in the medical bay." The transmission then ended quite abruptly. Callan glanced at the clock and a feeling of dismay hit him.

It was 3 in the morning.

Being called to the med bay was _often_ a bad thing. Being called to the med bay in the middle of the night was _always_ a bad thing. So the captain quickly got ready, putting on his standard Providence armor, and hurried off.

The cold sterile hallways where empty, causing the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach to grow. It was to be expected that no one was around at this hour, but the halls reminded him too much of a hospital, at least when people are in them, chatting about mundane things it feels less... Depressing.

As the doors to his destination grew nearer, a few things became apparent. First was that he could smell smoke. Not that from a fire, but that from a cigarette, strange mainly because of Providences strict no smoking rule.

Second was that he could hear people talking. From his side of the doors it was impossible to distinguish who exactly the voices belonged to, but it was comforting to know that at least two people in there in condition to speak.

And third was the sound of a heart monitor. The beating on which was slow, far slower than it should be, but consistent. Which put at least three people in the room, if not four. Which meant that it wasn't his team that was in there.

Not that they would have gone on a mission without him anyway. Really Callan was just trying to calm himself down, because he, like ant human does from time to time, worries. Especially in his line of work.

But Callan was lucky this time.

He entered the room to see 4 people. Well 3 people and a chimp. To the far left of the lab sat Bobo staring at the floor smoking a cigaret. The sight itself was... strange. Like a scene from a bad cartoon. But that much could be expected, it was a one-eyed, talking, smoking monkey.

To the far right of the room was Rex and Holiday. The sight was far less amusing then the prior. The teen was looking away as Holiday stitched up his arm, which, looking at the marking of the cuts, Callan could guess that they had a nasty run in with an Evo. With claws.

In the middle of the room was Six, unconscious on gurney, with bandages wrapped around his torso. Small sections of the bandaging was colored a concerning blood red. The heart monitor, beside him, was quietly beeping, at a rate too slow to be of any comport.

Captain Callan turned back to Dr. Holiday, who had noticed his entrance, with raised eyebrows. She looked tired, but not nearly as much as Rex did, but she put on a sad smile.

"Thanks for coming down here."

"What happened?" Rex, who seemed angry just by the thought of the events decided to answer.

"We went to cure this _stupid _guy and while we were distracted his _stupid_ dog's nanites activated, and attacks us. So then he's cured and his dog is running around trying to kill us..."

"I see..."

"AND THAT'S WHEN THE CAT SHOWED UP-" Holiday, seeing that Rex was getting increasingly aggravated, decided to cut him off.

"Basically we had you called down here because-"

"HE HAD A BIRD TOO!"

"Calm down Rex, you'll rip out your stitches." The doc calmed the fuming teen down and turned back to the captain. "Well, Rex should be ready for active duty in about a week, so that shouldn't be that much of a problem, but Six... I'm not sure how long he's going to be out. You'll have to take over for him until he's fit for field work again."

"Of course." Callan nodded, Holiday looked relieved, as if he would actually say 'no'. She walked across the room and picked up a stack of papers, before bringing them over to him.

"I hate to dump this all on you but this is the paper work that needs to be done by the morning." He examined the large stack of papers before deciding that it would take a few hours decided to leave to get started, giving a nod to the two before exiting.

* * *

Holiday's heart nearly stopped when Rex came back from the mission with an unconscious Six on his back.

It was supposed to be a simple mission. A low grade Evo, that should have been simple.

But it wasn't.

The med lab was nearly empty now, only Six was left, the other two had been sent to bed. The beeping of the heart monitor was the only noise to fill the room. She sighed and stood down pinching the bridge of her nose.

She wasn't worried though. There was no way in hell that Six would ever be killed in a fight with a mutant parakeet. Or maybe it was the cat... Holiday was entirely sure on the details, but that wasn't important.

The point was that if she knew Six at all then he would be up and going on missions in no time. Well no time was relative; he would be out for 24 hours at least.

Which was a shame really, because it was New Years Eve, and he will miss the celebrations, and half a day off. Holiday had been planning a big party for everyone, but at this point it appeared that it wasn't going to happen.

Which was all rather depressing.

But perhaps not as much as Dr. Holidays plan to kiss Agent Six at midnight falling to ruin.

Again.

* * *

Captain Callan was... Astounded.

Providence had always been very thorough in their paper work, making sure that is covered all the bases. Logical in theory, but when put to practice, sightly... overdone. There was no way that the questions on the paper work had any relevance at all. And there was no need for 50 pages of yes or no questions.

It started simple with the classic;

**'WHERE ANY INJURIES SUSTAINED ON THE MISSION?'**

_Yes._

**'IF SO WHERE THEY EVO RELATED?'**

_Yes._

But the further down the sheets that he got the less relevant the questions got.

**'WAS THE INCIDENT ZOMBIE RELATED?'**

_No..._

**'SMOKE MONSTER RELATED?'**

_Surely they wouldn't have this on here if it isn't an issue..._

**'KID WITH ALIEN TECHNOLOGY RELATED?'**

_Pffff... Now that just doesn't make sense... Who came up with that idea?_

**'HAVE THE INMATES TAKEN OVER THE ASYLUM?'**

_Wonder how many times Six has ticked the 'Yes' box for this one..._

It went on like this for several more pages, Callan, trying to fill the papers out to the best of his abilities thought each question over, and even checked to see if they where some kind of code. But no such luck. He sighed a sigh of relief as he got to the last of the questions.

**'WAS THE INCIDENT REX RELATED?'**

And directly below it was:

**'IF YOU CHECKED 'NO' THEN IT IS ASSUMED THAT YOU ARE LIEING. EXPECT YOUR PAY TO BE DOCKED.'**

Callan laughed to himself and finished to forum.

* * *

Oh God... Oh God! OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! How... How did this happen? He had been SO sure of this. SO SURE. Oh... OH HE WAS SO DEAD NOW!

Noah was playing his favorite game; The 'Hide behind a house plant and pull all your hair out' game. It worked especially well under pressure.

And boy was Noah under pressure.

It had all started about a month ago, Noah had taken a wrong turn when heading to meet Rex and ended up in the Providence break room. In which he happened to notice some members gambling.

Now normally he wouldn't have payed any attention. Card games had never really been his forte, but they were playing a different game, one that he guessed would be right up his ally.

All you had to was guess the date, area, and time of the next Evo attack, the more specific the better. It seemed easy enough, use some common sense and surely you could get at least a few bucks out of it.

So Noah, having nothing to loose picked at random and bet the 20 dollars he had on him.

And he won. A lot. So every now in then he would go and bet a few more dollars than before, wining every time. It was all going fine until the other day. Noah had gotten cocky and bet on two separate occasions, planning to use the money from the winnings of the first one to pay for the second.

But he lost. BOTH of them.

Well he didn't have the money for the second bet and of course that didn't really fly with the other guys so now he was hiding until he saw an opportunity to exit the building. Which was far more difficult than originally imagined.

Especially because those guys really wanted their money. There where people at every exit waiting to catch him. Noah sat panicking in the corner staring blankly at the floor.

Then something caught his eye. Sitting in the middle of the hallway was a coin. A penny to be exact. It was within arm lengths, and he definitely needed a lucky penny right now.

Slowly, so not to attract any attention to himself, Noah reached his arm out to grab the penny, and that's when his ever so subtle plan fell to ruins.

The problem was in the basic function of the hallway. You see hallways are the streets of buildings. Their primary use is to allow people to get from place to place. And in sticking your arm out you run the risk of tripping someone.

As Noah learned too late.

* * *

Captain Callan had never noticed how nice the floor looked before. Honestly they where quite nice. Good quality... Shiny... But naturally when you find yourself noticing something new, you often question how you came to this discovery.

And the good Captain happened to have notice the flooring when he tripped and suddenly found himself in very close proximity to it. The next question that entered his mind, logically enough, was about what had tripped him.

Looking around there wasn't anything clearly out of place. Tiles, people walking (no one even bothered to offer him a hand with all the paper work that had flown everywhere), a plant...

Oh and a nervous looking blond teenager.

"What are you-"

"Shhhh!" Callan stared silently at Noah who then signaled for him to come closer. Once the Captain was hidden with the teen behind the plant he continued. Or tried.

"Noah, what are you-"

"You've got to help me!"

"What?"

"PLEASE! THEY'RE GUNNA KILL ME!"

"Calm down. What happened?"

"Uhhh... I owe some money..."

"Uh.." Callan hesitated, on answering predicting that he wasn't going to like the rest of this conversation. "How?"

"Betting on Evos..."

"And... How much money exactly did you lose 'Betting on Evos'?" Noah paused before leaning over and whispering a number in Callan's ear.

A RIDICULOUS NUMBER.

"You've got to get me out of here."

"That wont do any good, they can get to your files. They'll be waiting for you at your house." This didn't seem to help much. Noah was hyperventilating. Poor kid was just playing around he didn't mean for all of this to happen... It was in this moment that Callan almost wished he was a lesser man who could have just left.

"What can I do to help?"

* * *

Van Kleiss was bored.

So very bored.

You would think that being an evil genius is fun. You get to do what you want, steal what you want, reek havoc on the innocent when you want. It sounds like a boat load of fun eh?

No.

Because being evil requires much more than that. You have to come up with something to hate. For example; **Rex and Providence**. Then you have to come up with something they like; **Curing Evos.**

Now this is where it gets challenging. You need to get a plan something really basic to start, like; **Create more Evos**. Well thats not going to help in itself will it? That just gives them more to do, so you have to mold the idea further. What allows them to cure Evos? **Rex**. And what does Rex need? **Food, and Sleep**.

So being an evil genius, the plan gets even more specific, now becoming; **Create a plethora of Evos and while Rex is fixing them, burn down Providence**.

Good, good, now their is a plan. How do you execute it though? Well it seems simple enough; **You go to multiple locations (with Breach's help) and create a dozen or so Evos at each spreading Providence's forces and Rex thin, at the same time Biowulf and Skalamander set the base on fire**.

But here is where Van Kleiss' life gets difficult. You see when your the bad guy it turns out there isn't exactly a lot of people who want to work with you so you have work with what you have.

You must understand that Van Kleiss didn't hate his minions by any stretch of the imagination. Generally their company was fairly pleasant (not that he would tell them that of course). But when you examine the Pack carefully you cant help but notice some problems.

For example 1/2 of the Pack lacks opposable thumbs, which made it quite fun to put Biowulf and Skalamander in one of the oversized doggie carriers and see how long it takes them to get out (9 out of 10 times Breach let them out after a couple hours).

Another thing to keep in mind is that Breach can be anywhere, at anytime. She could even be right behind you, and just disappear before you look back. This was a reality that Van Kleiss hadn't grasped until he awoke in the middle of the night to find her braiding his hair. It was no surprise that he then enforced the rule that while not on missions, Breach was to wear a bell around her neck so that they are aware of when she is there.

And Circe, if she wasn't a problem Van Kleiss didn't know what was. Sure she didn't have any major problems outside of the fact that she was a moody teenage girl who could change sides at any point. But dealing with a teenage girl was not his expertise, and really it was just... Awkward. He avoided it as much as possible.

All these complications made his job harder. Because currently the plan, while it seemed to make sense, was simply impossible. For one how could Biowulf and/or Skalamander even set the base on fire? He could send Circe in their place but... She might decide that she wants to play for the other team, and that would be unfortunate so...

So the plan had to be dealt with accordingly.

And then inspiration stuck the Evo master. He threw the old plan out the window, and began constructing the new one.

This one was going to be fun.

* * *

Sometime Callan couldn't help but wonder if he was too nice for his own good.

Surely he has to be, or how else would he have ended up in Providence's betting ring ready to place 300 dollars on a random date and time, hoping that an Evo would show up.

But hopefully he would be right.

Callan had never been great at gambling, and well... Thats pretty much why he didn't do it. But now he's dug himself into a hole and now he had to help Noah. Not that he didn't want to help the kid, but he wished that there was a way to do so without risking his hard earned cash.

All weariness aside, the Captain wasn't all that worried about loosing his money really. He'd been working for Providence for a while now and if there was anything he had learned was that Evos show up in the one place that it was most inconvenient to have them.

So he walked up to the front of all the gamblers (which he was sure all had some kind of serious problem) with some hopeful not misplaced confidence. The agents stared at the Captain, almost happily, hoping that he would bet badly and just add to the pot of winnings.

Oh but he had no intention of loosing this.

"$300 on Times Square." The agent taking bets raised a questioning eyebrow, before smirking; apparently thinking that Callan was clearly incorrect.

"Time?"

"Midnight."

* * *

All the lights where so pretty. Sparkling and twinkling like the stars in the sky. Oh she would have to get some of those, and line the castle with them. Did you know that you can't see the stars from Abysus?

Well Breach knew.

Breach liked the stars. They where something constant. No matter where she was in the world the stars where still up above her somewhere.

So on that deep notion, she began stealing lines of them out of Central Park. Some civilians passing by noticed, but decided not to say anything, for obvious reasons. Circe how ever was less willing to put up with such things.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be waiting for Van Kleiss' signal?"

"But they're so pretty." She held them up for Circe to see, as if they weren't surrounded by trees filled with them. "And now they're mine."

"You know you cant just take them."

"Yes I can."

"Stealing is wrong."

"And turning people into monsters isn't?" The two stood in an awkward silence until Breach was finished taking as many of the lights as she wanted. Then Circe managed to drag the other Evo over to a place where they had some chance of seeing.

There on the rooftop (where else would you be able to get a subtle view of the the area?) the rest of the pack waited. Van Kleiss sat on a chair cavalierly, staring up at the neon signs, Biowulf stood nearby in defense mode, staring at the pigeons circling as if they where a viable threat. Standing near the edge of the roof was Skalamander, who, to the best of his ability, was looking down at the people.

"Have you chosen the target?" The Evo leader looked to the green dinosaur/ lizard thing, who didn't need to turn around to see, and respond to him.

"I have calculated the diameter of the crowd and found the centre, which makes the man in the oversized cowboy hat the ideal target."

Yes thats right, Skalamander's not nearly as stupid as you think. Sure he cant open doors, and eating is quite a challenge (the routine involves throwing food up in the air and Skalamander catching it in his strangely formed head) but math. Math he could do.

Van Kleiss smiled that evil smile of his. "Perfect."

* * *

Rex woke to the sound of an oh so familiar alarm going off. Slowly, and slightly painfully, he got up, dressed and gave Bobo a good kick to stir him from his sleep, as he left out the door.

It was late. Or at least it felt late. The bright lights of the Providence halls buzzed as Rex made his way down the empty halls. The alarm continued even as the he approached the briefing room. Inside the room stood Callan, staring at the screen, that's white light was nearly blinding. White got right to business.

"We have an incident. You need to be dispatched immediately." Rex raised an eyebrow at the knight, who was clearly rushing through the little meeting. So naturally Rex decided to mess with him.

"Oh where to? London? Paris? Sydney?..." Rex continued to list off places, in a slow, time consuming manner. White lost his little patience and cut him off.

"No. The Evo is in New York." The teenager looked over at Captain Callan who had been forgotten up until that point, when he suddenly stood up straighter, a... hopeful expression on his face.

"In Times Square?" The Captain glanced at his watch and grinned.

"How did you-?"

Enter Holiday.

No strike that. Enter Dr. Holiday on a warpath.

The White Knight seemed to be the recipient of the anger coming from the Doctor.

"What do you think your doing?" White just raised an eyebrow at her, having no clue what she was referring to. "Rex is not fit for active duty!"

"What do you expect me to do? That Evo wont handle itself."

"You have plenty of agents that can deal with it!" White gave her a knowing look, and she paused. "Well Callan's good, he can do it." The captain, who still seemed happy from his discovery earlier, suddenly had all eyes on him.

"What makes you think I can do it?" Holiday crossed her arms.

"Six can do it."

"Six has some kind of super powers. No human can do what he does." Rex's face lit up and he quickly exited the room, leaving them all in a moment or so of silence. Soon he returned, a pair of tinted sunglasses in hand.

"Put these on."

"What good would that do?"

"Well if Six's suit isn't the source of his powers then it must be his sunglasses." The people inhabiting the room (and the one not) all nodded slowly.

"Fair enough."

* * *

Van Kleiss was not amused.

He had justification for being unhappy. Fair reason for his current mood. You see Van Kleiss like most people just came to a realization. And realizations while for the most part are a good thing, can often annoy, when you learn of something that you should have known from the begging.

It doesn't help much when you learn such things when its too late.

The evil Evo was disappointed with the entire situation. He had been so... excited? Perhaps thats not the right word. But he had definitely been looking forward to his newly formed plan.

Well If you could call it that. Really he had to rush his thinking process. That was the problem. Yes, thats what Van Kleiss kept telling himself.

But honestly no matter how you look at it this was pathetic.

All that had to happen was he had to find a perfect target, walk up and activate his nanites. Which in itself was easy. With all the drinking and celebrating (especially as midnight grew ever closer) no one noticed as he walked through the crowed and to the optimum target. The man with the cowboy hat.

And changing him was simple. It only took a touch for his evil powers to work. Instantly people began to panic, and Van Kleiss retreated to the safety of the rooftops to watch the spectacle.

By the time the ball dropped and the new year was here the man was a fully changed Evo. People all ran screaming from the creature, as if it was the most terrifying thing they had ever seen. However this is where the embarrassment lay.

The Evo was the most... disappointing Evo he had ever seen. The thing was big, which was about the only thing it had going for it. It was pink, and somewhat bird-ish, but not like threatening like an eagle, it was... dull like a penguin, or maybe dodo.

As if it wasn't sad enough it just sat there. Staring blankly at nothing. And as it just sat there ever ran screaming, like a chicken with its head cut off. Which was... It just made the villains hope for humanity drop even farther.

It was not long until the Providence jet arrived, flying straight towards the thing that was previously cowboy wearing hat man. The jet hovered 10 or 20 feet off the ground and the hatch opened revealing the agent sent to save all these people from the deadly threat that they faced.

Now normally right then Rex would jump out, and beat the Evo to a pulp, destroy part of the city, and change the man back. It wouldn't even be that unlikely for Agent Six to show up alone, and slice the beast to pieces, and leave it to be captured.

But this was not the case.

Standing on the edge of the platform was a different man. Van Kleiss stared trying to remember his name... He was Captain... Captain Clellan? No that's not right. Collins? No... Well it's not important. The key is that the Captain was standing in the opening.

Wearing Agent Six's sunglasses.

Van Kleiss stared at the man as he glanced over the edge of the platform down at the 30 or so foot drop, and the looked back up at the sky as if praying. The evil mastermind couldn't quite figure out what was going on. Normally when Evo's attack areas with high populations Providence sends out the big guns. So why was he here?

'Maybe they died.'

He pondered on the words of the voice in his head. It seemed unlikely, and if they where to have perished it would be all over the news.

But he can hope cant he?

* * *

This was a STUPID plan.

Yah lets send Callan to deal with the giant Evo. THAT SEEMS LIKE A GOOD IDEA. Really. This was ridiculous.

Captain Callan was squinting at the opposite side of the jet, trying to figure out how Six could see out of them, especially on night missions. The jet ride seemed to be taking forever, maybe it was because he wasn't looking forward facing the monster that awaited him. They didn't even send ground troops with him.

The jet stopped and the hatch opened, revealing the target. The Evo... Really didn't look all that scary. It was pink? Maybe, it was hard to tell but it looked like the color pink you buy for women expecting a baby girl. And it didn't seem to be doing anything doing anything. It kinda just sat there.

But that wasn't the point. The point of that was that the jet was stopped, not landed. Callan approached the edge of the ship and glanced over the side trying to see how far down the ground was.

The key word was 'trying'.

Even with the bright neon lights of Times Square, it was damn near impossible to see. Six must have super light sensitivity, for wearing glasses to ever foreseeable work. But he could tell that they had to be roughly 20 or so feet up.

He sighed and looked up at the sky. It was clear he was going to have to jump, seeing as the jet wasn't landing. How did they expect him to do all this? He doesn't have supercharged nanites, or the ability to defy gravity. Callan said a little prayer and jumped.

Coincidentally at that very moment the Evo moved it's wing out, creating a curved plane, that Callan, while unable to see, managed to keep his balance and still standing up, slid down the wing to the ground. All of which looked perfectly effortless.

Now the Captain, who was awestruck by the entire thing, was faced with the monumental task of figuring out what to do with the enormous Evo sitting in front of him.

The basic plan was; find the Evo, inject it with tranquilizer, have the copters carry it away. This seemed challenging before he showed up but Big Bird there didn't seem deadly so how hard could it be?

If you expected it to be that easy you really have not been paying enough attention. OR maybe you have.

Callan injected the beast, and thats when it all went wrong. The Evo freaked out. Each individual feather suddenly caught on fire, the bird screamed, breaking all the windows in the surrounding buildings. Naturally the Captained backed WAY up, not that it mattered. The Evo was angry, screeching and twirling its flaming body all over the place, sending embers every where. The crowds of people screamed. Moving quickly he injected the bird again.

And then giant Evo promptly extinguished itself and fell asleep. Everything was quiet, for a moment as the Captain looked it over (to the best of his ability) before speaking into his communicator.

"Evos down, lets get it out of here."

The crowed cheered as the helicopters carried it away.

* * *

Six woke up feeling... weird.

Six had many things that he did as part of a system. Things that seem like they may be unnecessary, but are needed in his line of work. One of these things was to always survey his surrounding before opening his eyes. Now for the most part this applies when you wake are realize that you aren't in your room.

So Six listened to what was going on. There was a TV, turned on to the local new station, where there seemed to be a commotion going on. The lights where buzzing loudly, and even through his eyelids, and glasses (which he could feel on his face) he could tell they where bright.

And most importantly Six could hear a heart monitor, beeping steadily nearby. With this knowledge it became clear that the Agent was in a medical room of some time, which would explain the pain in his chest. Upon deciding that it was safe, Six opened his eyes.

Sure enough he was in the medical bay back in Providence. Quickly, well not really quickly, but more quickly than he should have, Six sat up. The pain wasn't bad, they had clearly given him pain killers.

The first thing that his eyes went to was TV because the picture on the screen suddenly lit up, flames skipping across the picture, and then they stopped. And there was Captain Callan.

Wearing his sunglasses.

Because of course. Six might as well just hand out his stuff to people, save them the effort of going into his room and stealing them. The blond reporter that always needs saving (who does she think she is Lois Lane?) talking of the events, calling Callan a hero. Good for him, getting some screen time.

Then Six noticed something else. In the chair by the bed was Dr. Holiday, fast asleep. He couldn't think of why she would fall asleep here, it wasn't exactly the nicest of places, and looking at the clock Six could see that it was well past midnight.

He continued to get up, standing and taking a step from the bed, but was stopped by the various tubes going from the machines to Six's veins, along with a clip on his hand that was monitoring his heart. The agent looked slowly back and forth between the machines and the doctor asleep nearby.

Unplugging himself from them will mean that Holiday would undoubtably wake up, panicking because it would sound like he flatlined. Then she would be tired and angry at him for trying to leave. Six could practically hear the speech she'd give him on being 'responsible' and 'not dyeing'.

So, despite the fact that there was about a million things that he could or should be doing Six got back in the hospital bed and laid down staring at the celling until eventually falling into a painkiller haze.

Because the doctor needs her sleep.

* * *

Noah was...

Well Noah was many things. But at this moment he was, more than anything, thankful. Because Captain Callan was standing on his doorstep with a handful of cash. Most of which the older man handed to the teen, a small smile on his face.

"Here, this should cover the debt. This." Callan lifted the hand that still had cash in it. "It's the $1000 dollars left over, I will be keeping it, and you wont be gambling any more." Noah nodded quickly smiling, Callan smiled back.

"Of course."

"Then I'm going to be headin' back-" Noah moved forward quickly and gave Captain Callan a manly hug, one of those 'manly hugs' that is quick, awkward, and embarrassing for all involved. They then parted ways.

* * *

Captain Callan's day went fantastically.

Really there was no bad part.

To this day he still doesn't understand why Van Kleiss showed up and insisted that he deserved a portion of the money that had been won, saying that it was his doing.

But why ponder on the bad, he only got half of it.

* * *

**Look I finished. Yay! Hoped you enjoyed.**

**Question of the day; Whats your favorite TV show from way back? Mine is Teen Titans, I love that show to death. So whats yours?**

**Next chapter should be up in a week. Or atleast I'll try.**


	11. February Break and Valentine's Day

**Tada! I bring you the newest chapter. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I appreciate them all so much! And nice job spotting the nod to Ben 10 in the last chapter :) Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days where you learn that you have a crazy fangirl who then stalks you down a mountain?

Well that was the kind of day Six was having.

* * *

Six woke that morning excited. Or perhaps its better to say Six was as excited that Six ever gets. Y'know when he decides to 'do' emotions.

They key is that the green clad agent was looking forward to the day. Now that statement opens itself to many questions, most of which are boring and frankly stupid. The only half decent thing to ask here is, WHY?

Well that is rather simple, Rex was going away on a ski trip for a week. The school offered a trip every February and Rex had begged to go (seeing as Noah and Circe where going as well). Six had come up with an ingenious plan to hold out on allowing him to go, using the trip as leverage to get the teen to actually do his job.

Which was nice for a while but eventually Dr. Holiday insisted that he give it up and allow Rex to go. It was fine though because it was always his intent to let him go on the trip, there was no downside to him leaving.

Unless you really hate silence and normality.

So everything was good. Six need not worry about any massive Evo's showing up in the current weather (Fun fact Evo's are sparse in below freezing conditions), and without Rex around to blow something up or provoke the wrath of Van Kleiss, it will be wonderfully quite. Six would throughly enjoy every minute of it.

But of course the universe could sense his happiness and Six was almost instantly called into a meeting with White. Six was no fool, he knew no good could come from this. No good at all. Really for the sake of disappointment Six gave up on all hope of enjoying the week right then.

The ninja nannie's suspicions where confirmed when White Knight appeared on the screen looking far too happy. The leader began the meeting with just Six in the room, probably because no one else was invited.

"Do you know what's happening this week Agent Six?" The agent said nothing knowing perfectly well that the man would answer the question himself. "Rex is going on his school ski trip. Do you know how high school trips work?" White looked proud of himself.

"School trips need chaperones, and I've signed you up to be one on Rex's trip."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Was it not clear. I _refuse_ to go babysit a bunch of kids. One is bad enough."

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter." Six shook his head. "Fine, if you go then I'll call us even for the money you charged to _my credit card_." The agent stared for a moment and considered his options for a moment, before turning to leave.

"Fine."

"You better go pack, you need to be at the school in an hour."

* * *

This was not fair. All the fun of a school trip was that your with your friends and away from your parents. No one actually cares about the trip itself, it basically has the same principals as a field trip just long term.

So naturally Rex was pissed when he got on the bus to find his green suited nanny sitting there with the other chaperones. So the teen, annoyed as hell, decided to try and avoid making a scene, and headed to the back of the bus (as far away from Six as possible) to sulk. His friends followed.

"Dude what's Six doing here?" Rex sat down and stared at the metal celling, shaking his head slightly.

"I don't know." Circe spoke up.

"I guess Providence didn't trust you enough. You know this would never happen if you joined Van Kleiss..." The two boys stared at their friend. It had become clear that she was obligated as one of the conditions of being able to go to school to occasionally throw that out there. They all turned back to the conversation as if that previous comment didn't happen.

"It doesn't seem to be something Six would do on his own free will..." Rex groaned.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR!" Rex continued to sulk, it was sensible enough, who would want someone to be supervising you when your trying to have fun with your friends anyway. Besides if that wasn't bad enough this was Rex's first school trip. Other teens had been on plenty of them before but if memory served he hadn't.

Before Rex could go on, or his friends could make something up in the hope that it would make him feel less bad, the two girls sitting in the seats in front of the trio turned around. Their attention was directed toward Rex, as if the other two didn't exist. Rex couldn't help but wonder what they wanted, it was a big school, and he was sure that he had never actually talked to them before (though he was sure they knew who he was, Rex was famous after all).

"Hi." The blond was the one who spoke. Her red headed friend was smiling way to wildly for this to not seem... suspicious. Noah exchanged glances with Rex who answered slowly.

"Hi...?"

"Yah... So basically," The blond looked up as if trying to examine the extreme amounts of mascara she had on (with the amount she had on Rex couldn't help but think that she somewhat resembled a raccoon), "We where wondering if like, you like..." She trailed off into an unintelligible mass of 'likes' and 'y'knows' that no normal person could ever decipher. The red head took over.

"Hey, I'm Sydney, this is Tess, and your Rex, that Evo kid right?"

"That's me." Rex, deciding that perhaps moping wasn't going to do him any good, flashed the pretty girls a smile. Sydney smiled back.

"So the guy in the suit and sunglasses up there is the Providence agent?" Circe seemed to think that what was going on was quite interesting, amusing in any case. Rex didn't notice.

"Yep thats Six, he kinda just follows me." Tess laughed nervously, her voice an octave higher than normal.

"That's cool..." Sydney trailed off, Circe started snickering, and Noah stared at her before realizing what was going to happen. Tess cut in.

"So is he single?"

* * *

Six knew that the airport would be an interesting experience to say the least. It had been a while since he had last journeyed across the world as a civilian. In fact the last time he did this was before he became 'Six' or joined Providence. So this would

prove to be interesting... Or possibly painful, he couldn't quite tell yet.

So Six stood in line along with the 20 or so teenagers and 3 other chaperones, which consisted of two teachers with apparently no life, and a soccer mom, who Six was standing as far away as possible from, waiting for check in and baggage drop. He idly looked at his passport admiring the complete lack of anything even remotely resembling the truth.

Really he wasn't sure how exactly White had managed to get him a passport legally with this information on it. His name on it was 'Agent Six'. No real first name. No real last nor middle name ether. His birthday was somewhat true, it was the day that everyone believed to be the day of his birth, but it was 'Six's' birthday not his. The other information on it was just plain incorrect.

Not that it bothered him. It all came with the job.

Eventually, after an inordinate amount of time, Six got to the counter where he handed his passport to the woman and put his bag on the scales. The woman working there didn't look like she was having a good day, but then again Six couldn't imagine anyone who has to put up with annoying customers all the time ever being in a good mood.

The woman examined the passport, and raised an eyebrow, before slowly looking up at him. Six simply stared back, saying nothing. She scrutinized the passport looking for any sign of forgery, before shaking her head slowly and going on to ask Six the standard safety questions.

"Did you pack this bag yourself?"

"Yes."

"Does your bag contain any of these items?" The woman pointed to the sign of forbidden items, which included poisons, explosives, and anything sharp enough to pop a ballon. Just in case you have some scissors that are going to make a hole in the plane.

"No." The woman eyed him suspiciously, looked at the passport one more time, and then gave him his ticket and let him leave. Six turned and headed in the direction of security where hopefully the majority of the class was already through.

And that's when Six realized he wasn't alone.

Standing about ten feet away were two of girls from the trip. Six continued walking towards them (they were between him and security) trying to contemplate why they hadn't gone with the rest of the group. So far the best he could guess is that they got separated, and decided to wait. They smiled at him as he approached. The three started towards security.

"Hi!" The red headed girl spoke, "I'm Sydney and my friend here is Tess." Six glanced at the blond out of the corner of his eye before giving his ever so warm introduction.

"Six." They arrived at security, and were now waiting in line, which wasn't too long considering that it was a Friday morning and most of the families leaving somewhere for the break wouldn't be leaving until tomorrow.

"So like," Tess decided to fill the ever silence. "You, like work for Providence right?" Six gave a curt nod to signal yes. He wasn't entirely sure on why she was bothering to ask such a question when she clearly knew the answer.

"That's so cool!" Six wasn't really sure what was going on. The girls where standing way too close and smiling way too much for something to not be up. He decided that perhaps it was best to ignore it, and turned his attention to the more pressing matter at hand; Security.

See Six had a personal rule to not go anywhere without a weapon. It may seem like an overly paranoid policy, but if you had powerful enemies, especially ones that can rip dimensional holes and show up anywhere, then wouldn't you keep a weapon near by? He approached the conveyer belt and took out his pen, and wallet before putting them in the gray plastic tray.

"Sir, you need to take off your jacket." Six stared at the man for a moment before taking the green jacket off and folding it precisely and putting it in the tray. He went through the detector and it wasn't shocking that the alarm went off.

"Sir step back through and take your sunglasses off." He didn't move.

"The sunglasses aren't optional."

"Sir, you _need to take off your sunglasses._"

"Excuse me." The man working security looked over at Sydney who had spoken. "I'm afraid my friend Six can't take his glasses off." The man didn't seem amused.

"Why is that?"

"Well because he's an Evo of 'course." Six raised an eyebrow at the girl, she ignored it. The man looked horrified between Sydney and Six.

"What does that have to do with the glasses?"

"His powers are channeled through his eyes."

"So...?"

"So, if he took off the sunglasses all the power would be unleashed and that would be bad for everyone."

"I see." The man looked back over to Six. "You're free to go." Six grabbed his jacket and the girls went through security. Sydney ran up and grabbed Six's arm and began walking (Tess not far behind). She smiled at Six.

"You can thank me for that later. Besides I'd do anything for you." The girl turned and stared right into Six's eyes (well kinda). "I'd do ANYTHING for you."

And that's when Six realized two things.

1. These girls were coming on to him. It was wrong, they where Rex's age, and Six would NEVER consider them at all. But he was positive that they were.

2. Six needed to get the hell out of there now.

* * *

"What the hell's going on?" Circe, as terrible as it sounds, was finding great amusement in Rex's pain.

No that did sound horrible lets back up.

Rex was banging his head against the multiple layer, built proof plane window. Why? Because Sydney and Tess where sitting in front of them, talking about Six. And how they were talking about him was fairly creepy to say the least, but really Rex should have seen this coming.

Because Sydney and Tess where those girls, Circe could tell. They all had English together, and they were constantly talking about whatever they deemed important, which covered a wide range of everything from 'OH MY GOD -insert teacher here- HATES ME IT'S SO UNFAIR!' to what kind of guys they like.

Now despite the fact that she was fully convinced that it was killing her brain cells, Circe listened into the conversations (subtly) to see what they where saying. For the most part it was just them bitching about how life is sooo hard for them, but occasionally she picked up on something good.

Like their obsession with Six.

It had started when some Evo nearly killed Sydney, who was undoubtable the leader of the two, Tess kinda just followed along. Six was the one who had moved her out of the way of the Evo. She had, and by default Tess had, been obsessed ever since.

Now knowing Six, which Circe kinda did (she knew him as much as she could considering that Six still didn't quite trust her). He probably thought nothing of saving Sydney. In fact he's probably still unaware of the underline reason for the girls sudden infatuation.

But Circe was positive that he knew. Six may not 'do' emotions, but when everyone got on the plane a picked their seats (The schools cheep ass airline consisted of you buying a ticket and then just picking whatever seat you wanted) Six sat himself as far from the two as physically possible.

And Rex... Rex was being traumatized by them. He had gone from banging his head on the window to covering his ears and trying to drown out their talking with 'LA LA LA's. Which was definitely funny, but perhaps it was time to try and calm him down before he gets any worse.

"Rex?" He didn't hear her, he was too busy trying to keep the bad mental pictures at bay. Circe hit him lightly on the head to get his attention, he hesitantly dropped his hands and stopped talking.

"What's wrong with them?" She shrugged.

"I dunno, but you wont have to deal with it for long, once we're there you, me and Noah can go skiing away from them." Rex nodded.

"Haha all day with no chaperones. This is gunna be awesome." Circe gave him a small smile as he went back to blocking out all the noise. They might be able to get away from them, but will Six?"

* * *

This was just depressing. Dr. Holiday sat staring at the lab celling. She had no work to do, and no one to talk to. Because she was stuck here, and they all got to go skiing. How does that seem fair? Even Bobo left to go somewhere.

So she was all alone.

Holiday really didn't mind not having people around from time to time, it was nice and relaxing. But it was being alone tomorrow that bugged her. Tomorrow was February 14.

Otherwise known as Valentines Day.

Dr. Holiday let out a sigh. It wasn't fair. They all get to go skiing and she was stuck pretending like there was some work to do. Which at the moment there wasn't. Really it was useless for her to even be there. She'd much rather be with 'her boys' (as she had heard them be referred to as).

Not to mention that skiing was one of her favorite things. She and her sister used to go about once a year with their parents when they where younger. It had been a few years since she had last gone but it was like riding a bike, you never really forget how to do it.

The more and more Dr. Holiday thought about it the more she realized that she was talking herself into going. Really there was no downside to going. The lab fork that she had been doing wouldn't be back for a week and she isn't needed here.

Perhaps she could even write it off as a business trip, saying that there was a spike in Rex's nanite levels and that she had to go and check up on him. Surely that would work, there was only a few other people that could properly read and make use of the math behind his nanite levels, and they wouldn't rat her out.

Besides it's best that she's not far away incase there was an emergency. Skiing and Snowboarding is dangerous and Rex, as far as they knew had never been before, he could get really hurt. That wouldn't do at all.

It only took a few minutes for Holiday to decided that she was absolutely needed there with Rex and Six, and head off to go pack her bags.

* * *

The group didn't arrive at the lodge where they were staying until late that night. The kids where told their sleeping arrangements and were all sent off to bed. Six, being a chaperone got his own room, which so far was the best part of the day. After a through inspection of the small sleeping quarters, Six decided that there was nothing dangerous, and went to sleep.

Early the next morning (but still earlier than when the kids were forced to get up) Six awoke and got ready, heading down to the cafeteria where he ate some fairly mediocre food. It could have been worse but not much.

Never mind the fact that Six was being watched, which was fairly unpleasant. He didn't bother looking to see who it was because it was perfectly clear. But luckily enough for Six it wasn't long until everyone got ready to head up the slopes.

The rules for the kids were simple. They must simply stay on the mountain, unless instructed otherwise, and check in at 12 and then be back at the lodge by 4:30. Other than that they where able to do whatever they please (as long as they don't get caught). As a chaperone Six was simply to go down the mountain and keep an eye out for any of the students.

So naturally Six planned to go up the mountain and instantly stay as far away from the kids as possible by going down the advanced slopes. His logic was that the vast majority of the students had never skied before and would definitely be unable to keep up with him.

Which was a good plan in theory, however they followed him. It was clear that they where both fairly good, but he was positive that he was better. Not willing to put up with ether of them, decided to out run them.

It was easy to do, and he got far enough ahead of them that he could no longer see ether of them. In fact he didn't really see anyone. The mountain was rented out to schools this time of year, and most kids aren't that great at skiing. It was pleasantly quiet.

And that was the first sign of something going on.

The other sign was when Breach's red portal appeared 4 feet in front of him.

Six's reflexes are good, but he's only human. With the speed that he was going there was only half a second in which he could change direction and avoid being taken God-knows-where. Luckily for Six he did veer off to the left just in time.

And right off the drop on the side of the track.

* * *

Despite the fact that it was a horrible cliché Holiday couldn't help but marvel at how wonderful the mountain air was. It had been so long since she had been up in such lovely crisp air. It just... made her happy.

Getting there had been easy. She just took one of the jump jets and flew over (if it's a 'Providence cause' then she could use the jet). She then quickly headed to the top of the mountain. Now all that was left to do was ski, so she headed to advanced slope where she began making he way down the incline an great speeds, the place was empty.

Well for the most part.

Up ahead were two girls, one of them, the blond was sitting on the slope with only one ski on, the other ski lay about ten feet up the hill. Standing next to her was a red head, who had her hands on her hips and seemed to be angry with the blond.

Now Holiday being the nice person she was went over and grabbed the abandoned ski and moved down the hill to the girls who, upon closer evaluation, had to be in Rex's class.

"Need some help?" The red head looked up.

"No, we're fine, tha-"

"Yes!" The red head glared down at the teary eyed blond. Holiday took off her skis (they where on a flat plane at the moment you see) and bent down to help put the girl's ski on before helping her up. The blond struggled to stay upright.

"Need anything else?"

"No we'r-"

"Yes, we're on the wrong track, this it too hard!"

"Oh come on Tess suck it up we need to catch up!"

"No. I don't care, you like follow him on your own!" Holiday looked between the two no fully understanding what was happening, but getting the just of it.

"How about I help you guys back to the bottom?" Tess nodded rapidly, while Sydney just stood there looking angry. "Come on."

The three slowly made their way down the mountain, Holiday was careful to wait for them when they fell. It was clear that Sydney had forced Tess to come down here (for some guy?) when she had very little skiing experience. Oh the days of high school peer pressure. That's one thing that she didn't miss.

As Holiday was in thought a large red portal appeared and engulfed her before she could even move. The next thing she knew she was falling.

And Tess was stuck with Sydney again.

* * *

The sky really looked magnificent. Infinite sky in every direction. Simply wonderful.

Six laid in the snow looking up to the heavens wondering just how hard he hit his head.

After being falling rather unfortunately off the side of the mountain (he's fallen farther) Six was rendered temporarily unconscious. Upon waking up Six surveyed the drop off that he would have to climb to get back to the path. It wasn't too far, but it wouldn't be exactly easy. Not to mention that his head was throbbing.

Just as Six considered mustering the energy to get up he heard _them_. _They _where still looking for him... And really it wasn't worth it. Maybe he'd get up later. Once they are far, _far_ away.

So Six took to looking at the sky, waiting for them to leave, but they where taking their sweet time. Soon enough another person joined them, a woman who sound all too familiar. Six shook his head (which was painful so he decided that he would not be doing that anymore) thinking that there was no way the voice belonged to who he thought.

Maybe he had a concussion?

Soon they left. All of them, signaling that it was safe for Six to leave. He gathered his strength (which took more time that he would have liked) and finally stood. But then there was a noise or really a string of noises none of which sounded like a good thing. It started with an all too familiar SWOOSH of one of those damn portals, and then the sound of something falling, and then the dull thud of Six and whatever had come out of the portal landing back in the snow. Six's head made contact with the ground again and he squeezed his eyes closed.

"Six?" The agent opened an eye slowly to look at the one who had spoken.

"Holiday..."

"Six, what are you doing down here?" The doctor, who was now deciding to get off of Six was looking up at the path above them.

"Receiving brain damage." He sat down holding the back of his head, which wasn't bleeding much to his surprise. "What are you doing here."

"Oh... I am here to... Keep an eye on Rex?" Six raised a skeptical eye brow at the doctor. "Ok, I wanted to go skiing. You wont tell White will you?" Six paused for a moment. Now while Six was _such good friends_ with White he didn't think that he would tell him.

"No." Holiday's smile slowly turned to horror.

"Oh no." Six said nothing. "I was helping them down the mountain!" Six didn't really want to know but he asked anyway.

"Who."

"Tess and Sydney. We need to go help them!"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"You can help them if you want just leave me out of it." It was just now that Holiday noticed Six holding the back of his head.

"I think you have a concussion. Perhaps your right it's best that you don't go help them." Six was relieved that she didn't press the issue of the two girls. She smiled at him. "In fact I think it's bad enough that you should go back to headquarters. I guess I'll have to take your place as chaperone."

"Really."

"Yes, I'm sure a doctor's note can get you out of this." Six stared at Holiday for a long time before giving her a rare, small smile.

"Thanks."

"Happy Valentines Day Six."

* * *

This wasn't exactly what Breach had been hoping for.

Ever since her 'special place' had been destroyed she had a new founded interest in her 'live dolls'. They where far more fun that normal dolls because when you put them in a situation they move and react on their own free will. Something that no cheep piece of plastic does.

But sadly she wasn't aloud to play with the pack and Van Kleiss anymore. It was a shame though, Van Kleiss had such pretty hair, it was so silky and smooth, perfect for braiding. He didn't like it though. So she had to move on.

And who else to play with than Providence? Originally it had been her intent to go play with Rex, but Circe was with him, and she'd tell Van Kleiss, and that wouldn't do at all. But the Agent was there, so he'd do. The only problem is that he was too fast, and ended up flying of a cliff and falling unconscious.

Which wasn't very much fun, but soon that mean doctor showed up, making it be instantly more interesting. So she quickly sent a portal at her and made her land on top of the Agent. Breach hoped that their reactions would be more interesting (she had seen plenty of _interesting_ things coming from people in that possession).

But nothing happened. They sat up, exchanged a few words, and smiled a little, leaving Breach unsatisfied with the results. But something was interesting about these dolls. After thinking it over she came to a conclusion;

She just might just have to play with these two dolls again.

* * *

**This chapter is...FINISHED! Yay! Ok question time**;

**1.(this mainly applies to those who write fanfiction but it works otherwise) Do you type on your own laptop/computer or on a family computer, and (ether way) do you hide you writing on it?**

**I have my own laptop and even though no one in my family ever touches it, I still hide all my files (in a folder, in another folder in yet again another folder). YEP. I AM THAT COOL. Anyway hope you enjoyed :) Next one should be up in a week…**


	12. St Patrick's Day

**LOOOOOOK I UPDATEDD :) THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS :) AND ECHO-ECHO GIRL I'M STILL TRYING TO THINK OF A GOOD NAME FOR YOU. (NAMES ARE NOT MY EXPERTISE BUT I WILL TRY)**

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days where THE DAY DIDN'T HAPPEN, YOU CANT PROVE ANYTHING.

Well that was the kinda day Six 'wasn't' having.

* * *

Six woke that morning normally. At the normal time, and got up like normal. He examined to room like normal and went to get cleaned up like normal, which of course taking a shower (like normal) and getting dressed, witch unfortunately wasn't normal.

In fact it was quite abnormal.

The green clad agent just stared at his open closet, blankly analyzing the scene before him. He closed his eyes for a moment praying that when he opened them it would be back to normal. But it wasn't.

Quickly he moved across the room and away from the closet to the dresser containing his katanas and glasses. Which unfortunately were also not the same as when he had put them there. Which left Six standing in his room wearing only a towel wondering when exactly the switch had been made.

And then his communicator beeped.

So, while trying to decipher what had happened there (and more importantly why it had happened) Six picked up the ear piece, and listened to the voice on the other end while remaining silent.

"Agent Rex, Agent Six, Doctor Holiday your presence is required in the White room." Hmmm... Six looked back to his wardrobe completely unamused. It didn't take a genius to figure out who had done this to him, and Rex would undoubtably pay for this.

Six grabbed the least... ridiculous of the clothing in the closet and decided to get dressed, grabbing the tinted glasses to match. He sighed thinking that this could be a lot worse and that perhaps he should just swallow his pride and go the meeting which by now surely everyone should be at by now.

That's when Six noticed the date.

And decided that there was no way in hell that he was showing up today.

* * *

Dr. Holiday was finding much amusement in watching White loose his patience. It was fairly entertaining, he started out in the meeting looking all official sitting there in his white coat, black shirt and green tie, (Holiday never really understood why he ever wore white, surely he had enough of that) but slowly as time went on he got more and more annoyed (which was perfectly evident in his facial expressions) until the point when he just looked pissed off.

Which brings her back to why exactly White Knight was so angry; Six had yet to show up. Six being Six was always there on time, he wasn't early and he was never late. So naturally something had to be wrong, maybe he was sick... Was it even possible for Six to get sick?

Before Holiday could come up with a better explanation (which was harder than you would think) she noticed that Rex was looking... Too happy. Sure she loved seeing him happy but he had the happy smile of someone who has done something they shouldn't have.

Which if she had to guess probably had to do with why Six wasn't here yet.

Maybe it was because it was a holiday? She had noticed that thing tended to go wrong on holidays more so than the other average days of the year. Six perhaps had noticed this and decided to skip the problems altogether. But somehow she doubted that. Besides it's not like he'd have to worry about wearing green.

"Rex." The teen snapped out of his, apparently amusing, thoughts and looked up at White, who had no patience left. "Go find Six." Rex grinned.

"Sure." Rex turned and left without arguing or making any other comments, leaving the adults to stare at the door.

"What'd he do?" Holiday turned back to the screen shaking her head.

"Who knows."

* * *

Joe Stevens was... Confused.

There he was walking down the hallways and suddenly; CRASH! The security camera next to him is obliterated by a flying sword. It was only naturally that he stand there shocked staring at the man responsible. He should have just ran.

Standing in the doorway of what Joe could only assume was his bedroom was Agent Six, looking exceptionally angry. This was evident enough in the extremely sharp sword about 2 feet from his head. He stared horrified at the dangerous man, who was walking toward him to receive the weapon.

Six retracted the sword before looking at Mr. Stevens. Which of course made him quite nervous because he, like normal people was terrified of the normally green clad agent. And on that note Joe Stevens couldn't help but notice that Agent Six wasn't wearing green.

Off putting wasn't even close to describing the feeling. It was... scary. Like seeing that the snake that lived in your garden was suddenly an entirely different color. Or like finding out that a metaphor about snakes fits one of the agents working to save humanity from monsters to a T.

"Wait here." Joe was brought out of his thoughts by the agents voice. He then headed back into his room, emerging a minute after with the most colorful stack of clothing he had ever seen. Six then dropped the pile into Mr. Stevens hands.

"What do you-"

"You are going to take these and go get them dyed green."

"Wha-"

"They _will_ be back to normal by the end of the day." Joe nodded slowly.

"They will be..." Six started walking away before turning his head back slightly.

"This never happened." Joe continued to nod idly wondering what kind of jedi mind tricks Six had just used.

And why the hell he still worked here.

Rex grinned as he walked down the hall. Now the world often has things that make people smile, it would kinda suck without them, but Six wasn't smiling for just some random reason. Nope Rex was happy because everything was going according to plan.

You see today is St. Patrick Day. A holiday that is usually ignored because the majority of the population doesn't actually care. However things are far more interesting when you do celebrate things even when you aren't really in it for the 'proper' reason.

So during the week leading up to now Rex had gone to the members of Providence, with the exception of Six, and told them to make sure to wear green or they would be punished. So considering the fact that for the most part Providence likes Rex they all decided to listen to him and as he walked Rex didn't see a single person without green.

Which brought Rex's thoughts back to the best part of the plan. St. Patrick's Day is only fun if someone doesn't wear green. So seeing as he had told all the faceless soldiers what to do then Rex needed to find someone else, leaving few options.

He could try Bobo, but Bobo was often off God knows where and was the most likely to attack him for it. Not the ideal target because it's much more fun if you don't have an angry monkey trying to kill you. So he was out.

There was Holiday, but really she seemed like someone who would remember holidays like this. Seriously her name is Dr. HOLIDAY so surely she would be big on celebrating all the HOLIDAYS. It was common sense.

Now he could always try and pull something on White, but something told him that it was a bad idea. Besides even if he didn't wear green there was nothing he could do about it. And Callan was out because he was off in India dealing with a minor outbreak.

And then there was one. Everyone's favorite aggro nanny is damn near the best target ever, but there was a problem. In fact it was a major, obvious problem that anyone could figure out; Six ALWAYS wears green. So Rex devised a new plan to get the original plan to work.

It consisted of pretending to go to bed and waiting for Six to enter his room. Rex then waited outside the door until he was sure that the agent was asleep. Then moving quietly in the dead of night (and by quietly he means that he didn't even BREATHE) he snuck into Six's room and proceeded to take all of Six's suits and glasses and left.

But this wasn't where the plan ended.

* * *

Rex then had the suits dyed, which was surprisingly easy considering apparently there was places that did that even at 2 in the morning. So when Rex showed back up at the place at around 4 the suits (and the tinted part of the glasses) were all a variety of colors. An entire rainbow. Rex then put them back EXTREMELY carefully.

He then went and slept for an hour or so before being called into a meeting with the Knight, and while he was tired Rex new it was so going to worth it, even more so now that he had to go fetch Six. This was gunna be awesome. Rex's excitement grew as he approached the room where the agent was sure to be hiding.

But his room was empty, all the clothes were gone and the security cameras in that half of the base, destroyed.

* * *

Six sat looking upwards at the celling of the Hold.

He sighed and looked at his watch, he had only been there about an hour and he had already exhausted everything to do in there. He had watch Holidays sister run in circles for a while, attempted to fix his swords, which had been damaged irreparably while destroying all the security cameras in Providence, and he had even counted all the tiny squares in the patterned celling, which after thinking about it, couldn't be practical (not to mention the fact that nothing good could come from having 666 squares).

And now Six was bored, and by the sound of it Ms. Holiday was too. Or at least that's what Six assumed she was trying to get across with the crying noise she was making. But then again what did he know, he didn't speak giant spider Evo.

It doesn't matter though he only had... 8 more hours before he could foreseeably come out. But on the upside no one was going to find him here, seeing as Holiday only normally visits her sister on Tuesdays (which today was not) and he didn't have to worry about them using Edward to find him because he was still hibernating.

Which apparently killer Evo bunnies do.

"WAOHHHAAA!" Six looked over to the metal door that separated from the Evo that was screeching and scratching on the newly reinforced door. He tried to ignore it. "ARAHHAAA!" The more Six tried to block it out but the screeching got continuously louder.

"What now."

"Aruhh." Six stared at the door and raised an eyebrow. "ARUHHHH!"

"What." He stood up and walked over to the tiny window staring in at the Evo that stared back.

"Uhahha." It seemed like she was trying to tell him something. It's a shame that it made no sense. Ms. Holiday seemed to get agitated when he didn't respond to her. "UHAHAHHHAG!"

"What do you want me to do."

"AHRGA!"

"Did Timmy fall down a well."

"UAHRGAH!"

" This would work better if you spoke a real language."

"Wuagau."

"¿Usted habla español?"

"Arahasda."

"Parlez-vous français?"

"Arahasda."

"Deutsch?"

"ARAHASDA."

"Italiano? Português? Россию? 日本?"

"ARAHASDA!"

"It seems we've come to an impasse."

* * *

To say that White was less amused that Rex came back without Six would be an understatement. No was quite mad indeed. It seemed like every time he tried to do something good for Providence something had to stop him. Today seemed to be one of those days.

So when Rex came back into the room without Six it became clear that his sneaking suspicion that something was going on was justified. Although sneaking suspicion wasn't the best word choice really, he had known something was off sense the moment the teen left the room. Having almost all the security cameras go down made it clear.

Now all that was left was to hear what Rex had done. This would have to be good. It always was wasn't it? Rex walked in and stood in the middle of the room, White Knight and Dr. Holiday stared at him with anticipation. Holiday broke the silence.

"Sooo..." Rex raised his eyebrow.

"So?"

"Where's Six?"

"Oh Six? He's gone." The adults stared at the teen who had nonchalantly just announced that Six was 'gone'. White closed his eyes for a moment.

"What do you mean gone?"

"Well I went by his room and a bunch of his stuff was gone, and he wasn't there."

"And do you have any idea _why_ Six is gone?"

"Well..."

"Out with it Rex."

"I kinda had all his suits dyed." Well, that was good. He had always wondered what would happen if Six wasn't able to wear the same thing he always did. And apparently the answer was flee. White had really been hoping for something a little more interesting. It was still fairly amusing. Holiday looked to the man on the screen.

"Can't you just track him? Isn't that part of Providence regulation?" Rex liked that statement.

"You chipped Six?"

"Yes we chipped Six."

"So tell us where he is."

"No Six _used _to be chipped, he tore it out when he found out." Rex grimaced.

"Oh."

"You two need to find him before the end of the day. I suggest you get going." White sighed and turned off the screen, wishing that his agents weren't AWOL so often.

* * *

There was a visitor today.

A new one. He looked familiar. Very familiar. But his colors were wrong, so it wasn't the one she though.

But perhaps they share blood... You can't smell blood through the shiny rock in the way. Can't claw through the shiny rock anyway. The red skinned human... she liked him, he tried to talked to her.

The only other person who did that was the kind woman. She wasn't here now. She'd be back. She always came back.

He lacked eyes. That made her wary. If it doesn't have eyes, and you cant smell through the shiny rock then how did he know she was here? It made no difference, if the red skinned eyeless man was evil he wouldn't be able to attack her. The shiny rock wasn't bad after all.

She roared but he didn't seem to understand. No one did. She just wanted out so she could build her home. Why didn't they see that. The central comb was necessary, but they all seemed to fear it.

Stretching her multiple legs she cried out again, why wont they let her out? She did good last time, she chased a monster away from the kind woman. The kind woman seemed pleased, but they put her back. Back in here.

She'd get out soon enough.

* * *

This was actually nice. Normally when your boss makes you go search for your AWOL colleague you end up not enjoying it. But she had chosen to search the petting zoo, an excellent choice because it was nice out today and most of the Evos where still hibernating.

But the turkeys weren't.

Dr. Holiday eyed the giant deformed birds from a safe distance. The had gotten much bigger recently, and they seemed less wary of humans. Really they had become cocky as of late. There was no scientific reason but she had her theories.

It had occurred to her that these turkeys became active at a turkey farm. Which meant they all would have been eat on Thanksgiving, but they hadn't, and now they were taking advantage of the 8 or so months until they're in immediate danger again.

But until then she was going to stay away from them and hope they don't plan a coo. Perhaps she'll have Edward keep an eye on them. Holiday turned her attention back to the matter at hand; finding Six.

This was one of the moments when Holiday wished that Six was at least slightly less of a ninja. You know he could, leave foot prints, a trail of breadcrumbs, anything really. But no, if Six did come this way there was no way to tell.

"Crack." Having been paying more attention to finding Six than where she was walking Dr. Holiday mistakenly stepped on a twig, snapping it in half. The massive turkey's heads snapped up and stared right at her.

Great.

The birds screeched and charged at her in stampede formation. Moving quickly Dr. Holiday moved behind a nearby tree which happened to be the Evo tree that Rex had affectionately named 'Blinky'. Blinky being apparently the heroic tree that it is scared the turkeys heading their way.

But only to an extent.

Instead of attacking Holiday the turkeys continued running straight past, her and Blinky charging right off into the woods, showing no sign of stopping.

And heading straight towards the Hold.

* * *

Why do bad things happen to good people?

Six had determined that he must have done something really freaking bad to deserve all this.

Because there he was sitting in the Hold 'talking' to Holiday's sister, which consisted of her making some kind of yell or sound and him responding with a 'Is that so.' or a 'Really.' he idly wondered if she was smart enough to know that he was simply humoring her to avoid her getting louder.

And then all of a sudden, there was banging on the metal door leading outside. Six jumped up getting prepared to flee if it was someone looking for him, but it quickly became clear that whatever was ramming against the door was wasn't human. He reached for his katanas before realizing that they were broken and totally useless.

With a few more good hits the door opened brokenly revealing the normally fairly harmless turkeys. Except they looked different. They were taller, much taller, standing about 8 or 9 feet high they took up all the space allotted in the Hold, their heads nearly scraping the celling.

They also seemed angry, not like, we haven't been feed today angry more like kill the human angry. Which it is needless to say is bad. There was four of them to face, in a confined space, and he had no weapons. This wasn't doomed to failure at all.

The second turkey in the group charged. Six took out its legs causing it to fall taking out turkey number 3 with it. Taking the suddenly free space to its advantage turkey number 4 lunged forward and over the others directly at Six, causing him to have to jump back and into the left corner to avoid it.

Which put Six right in front of the alpha turkey, who quickly shot its head downward and straight at the agents chest. Six avoided the attack by falling to the ground, the alpha's beak missing the top of his head by inches. But in missing Six the beak went straight into the control panel for the doors.

And thusly not only did the broken doors close, trapping the turkeys in with Six, but the door that separated Ms. Holiday from the rest of the world, opened.

* * *

Noise.

There was so much noise, bouncing off the walls. Birds. Birds were the makers of the commotion. Birds are terrible, evil things. Evil, evil, evil, evil, evil. They were the greatest enemy that she knew.

And they were just outside, free to go where ever they pleased. They taunted her. As if she did not wish for their death already they then attack the red skinned man. They were having such a nice conversation. The birds had no reason to attack him so.

Perhaps the door would crumble if hit hard enough. She jumped at the door just as it opened on its own, revealing the enemy standing before her. With a roar she lunged to the closest one, sending it flying into the shiny rock door.

From the left came another, biting into her front leg, she turned and bit it back, injecting her venom and knocking him out. The red skinned man got up from where he was, he seemed to be watching, though it was impossible to tell where he looked with no eyes.

It took very little time for the rest of the birds to fall. It left only her and the eyeless one, slowly she began rapping up birds in the casing that will line her new home. He tried to move towards the exit, earning him an angry hiss, he moved back to the corner, and her thoughts went elsewhere.

The nest would be excellent. Bigger than before, and these birds are big. They'll provide enough food to last until past the hot months. This time the outside will be thicker. No pup would be able to tear through it this time.

No, no not this time.

Footsteps. Her head snapped up staring at the broken doors. Someone was coming. Hide? There was nowhere to hide. Under the birds? No what if they were to wake. No exits anymore, they're all gone. Nowhere, nowhere, nowhere. Maybe red skinned man would help her. She did just save him.

She followed that logic hoping for the best.

* * *

This was funny no matter how you look at it.

Rex had decided that his plan was definitely a success. There was no downside at all because all that had happened so far today was; He got out of a long boring meeting with White, he got to run around Providence without getting in trouble, and he got to see _this._

_This_ was excellent. Really it was pretty fantastic. The only thing that could have made it better was if he had a camera with him, how did he not think of that?

Dr. Holiday had gone and found him after she saw the turkeys all running off in the direction of the Hold. Just in case her sister got out and needed to be subdued or in case the turkeys rampage doesn't stop. But he didn't have to worry about the later.

Upon arriving at the Hold they could see that the doors had been damaged, lucky for them he was there to break them open easily using his super amazing nanite powers, but hey not everyone can be as awesome as him.

And there inside the room was 4 unconscious turkeys, one spider Evo hiding, and one red clad aggro nanny with a spider Evo attempting to hide itself behind him. Naturally it was failing seeing as it was about 3 times Six's size, but it was amusing as hell to say the least.

Six himself looked... Well fairly normal minus the fact that his color scheme was off. He was glancing back over his shoulder to Holidays sister who was still trying to hide herself, clearly unaware of the fact that it wasn't working. Six shook his head slowly, almost as if he had no idea what had just happened.

"Six what-?" Six just kept shacking his head and moved to leave the Hold. He got about to Holiday, who had spoken, before Rex decided to cut in.

"Nice suit." He stopped walking and undoubtably glared at Rex, who couldn't help but grin. Six turned back to the Evo in the corner.

"He," Six gestured towards Rex. "Is planning to destroy your nest again. You wont let that happen will you." Her eyes narrowed and she began moving at him.

"Six! You wont leave me here with it will you?" Stepping outside the Hold Six swung his fist around and hit the control panel for the door, causing it to close leaving Rex inside (but not Holiday who had been standing a foot or so out).

"Good luck with that."

* * *

Joe managed to get back to the base 10 minutes before 12 to return the re-greened suits. It wasn't until then when Joe realized that Six couldn't have ever know who he was to come back and get revenge later. He does wear one of the generic masks all the time. It was a tad disappointing actually.

* * *

**DONE. CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO SAY. UHHHH QUESTION. LETS THINKKK...**

**1. DO ANY OF YOU GUYS PLAY POKEMON? I GOT THE NEW GAME RECENTLY (THATS WHY THE UPDATE WAS LATE HAHA) MY PERSONAL FAVORITE POKEMON ARE PIDGEYS AND ALL THEIR FORMS THEY'RE SO RELIABLE 3 WHAT ABOUT YOU?**


	13. April Fools Day

**I bring you the newest chapter. It comes with good and bad news and more good news; Good news is my Spring Break is next week so hopefully I will have plenty of time to write. Bad news is that the story is unfortunately coming to an end. After this chapter there will be only a two, three more chapters at most. Last good news; I have some ideas for more Generator Rex fics so after this I wont just disappear :) Which I can only hope you guys think is a good thing.**

**Anyway on with the fic.**

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days where you get kidnapped, held for hostage and all you got was another year older?

Well that was the kind of day Six was having.

* * *

Six awoke that morning and lay perfectly still in his bed, making sure to avoid showing any signs of being awake. Subtly Six surveyed his surroundings; it appeared he was still in his room, nothing particularly felt... off, and from what he could tell everything was just as it should be.

Which would normally be a good thing, but today... Today it just meant that Rex had taken a slightly less direct method to ruining his day. Causally Six got out of bed and got ready for the day, acting like everything was normal while looking for something out of place. Nothing seemed out of place, but he continued his paranoid searching nonetheless.

Eventually upon finding that there was in fact nothing wrong with anything in his room, Six finished getting ready as quickly as possible, knowing perfectly well that while everything was normal now, it wouldn't be for long. He opened his door but did not cross its threshold.

After deeming that it want a trap Six stepped out and looked down the hall, once again everything looked normal, though perhaps this could be accounted to the time. Maybe Rex wanted to be awake to see the results of his work. But it was best not to try his luck.

Not that he would have much time to.

You see Six plans ahead, he knew today was coming (because it like many holidays is the same day every year) and got himself put on an off base patrol. See most people ignore this particular holiday and thusly as long as Six wasn't around Rex he'd be fine.

But unfortunately for Six on this particular day Rex was up earlier than usual.

As Six approached a set of metal divider doors when he heard an explosion, followed quickly by none other than the very teenager that Six was trying to avoid yelling an all too familiar phrase. The noise was getting closer and closer. Six looked back in the other direction thinking of if there was an exit in that direction.

But to no avail, the opposite direction dead ended in the kitchen. As Six mentally looked for an exit he couldn't help but notice that Providence had a dangerous lack of emergency exits. It was a good thing that safety inspectors were too afraid of Providence to come check that they met all regulations, or they would have been shut down years ago.

Six quickly dismissed those thoughts and went back to finding a way out of there. If there were no doors then he would have to look at an alternative. He could hide, but after the St. Patricks day incident most of the places that people could potentially hide in had been removed so that was out. He could climb through the air vents but crawling through them was a noisy business, and it would probably work against him.

Leaving only one real option. Six went to a near by window (the only one in the hall) and opened, sticking his head out to determine how far the fall would be. He was on the third floor, making it a significant distance, but not impossible, especially for Six.

It was only a little before 7 am and Six had already jumped out a window. It could only be down hill from there.

* * *

Today was going to be a good day. Rex grinned as he walked down the stainless steel Providence hallways, really he could not think of a single downside. First off it was Friday. Fridays are great 98% of the time regardless of what you have to do that day, but this Friday was way better than the average one. Why? Because he didn't have school, which meant his day was improved 10 fold automatically.

Why was school canceled you may ask, well that answer was quite simple; all the sports teams had to go away to tournaments, thusly making it so not only is the majority of the school gone but so are the teachers, who double as coaches. The remaining teachers then decided that they weren't going to show up to teach classes of 3 or 4 students, and because there wasn't going to be any teachers school was just canceled.

And suddenly Rex didn't feel so bad about not be aloud to try out for a sport (the school thought that he had some 'unfair advantages'). So it was Friday, the sun is shining, and most of all it was possibly the best day of the year. A day in which Rex had permission to pull as much crap as he wanted.

April Fools Day.

Rex didn't care why this date allowed him to prank people relentlessly and didn't want to find out, he simply wanted to make the most of it while he could. After all it only comes once a year. So Rex had been planning for the last week or so and late last night he had set everything up.

He then needed to warm up. Rex started small, working on pranks for the average Providence Grunts. Things like 'Hey want this candy bar?' someone then tries to unwrap it and 'BANG' confetti flies out and nearly gives the guy a heart attack. Another good one had been when he pretended to have his nanaties overload just for him to jump up and grab the nearest person. That one went over well and now Rex was ready.

Ready for the big leagues.

There was a list of people that Rex was determined to get before the end of the day, and on the top of that list was Six. If it was any other thing Rex would work his way up to his green clad nanny but after the last time he tried to pull one over on the agent he decided he would have to strike before he could figure out what was happening.

Besides were the chances of Six knowing that it was April Fools Day anyway?

But upon arriving at Six's room he found it empty, and in fact after searching most of the base he still couldn't find him. So not wanting to waste any of his valuable time Rex moved on to the next person on his list; Bobo.

Now Bobo, when it came to pranks, was only slightly an easier target. While Bobo didn't exhibit the same general paranoia (if you could call it that) as Six, he could spot a prank from 100 miles away. The was especially clear when Rex was trying to pull it off, because as you could guess Bobo Haha was the teens very own pranking master.

And knowing what Rex knew there was several rules that he would have to abide by for his plan to ever have a chance of working; 1. Rex would have to be out of sight, Bobo would no something was up if he was there. 2. Whatever was going to be rigged had to look, and more importantly, smell like the normal form of the item. The last thing was that it had to be something that the second it happened Bobo would need to know who did it.

So Rex came up with his plan, he would make an exploding banana, that Bobo would undoubtedly notice as a fake. When the chimp then threw away what he believed to be a pathetic prank it would trigger a net in the trash can that would scoop him up. The really good part is then Rex would open the door and allow all of the people who Bobo cheated out of their money, to come and get it back while Bobo watches. It would be perfect.

Unfortunately before Rex could set up his amazing plan White contacted him via his earpiece. He had probably heard about his April Fools Day adventures earlier and wanted to tell him about how it was wrong and that he should be saving the country or something like that. But this was not the case.

"Rex, there's been a Van Kleiss sighting in Chicago I need you to go check it out." Rex sighed and prepared to reply but before he could he saw the date on the (imaginary) calendar on the wall.

"I'm sure he has."

"What."

"Oh come on White. Don't try and pretend that you don't know what day it is."

"Rex-"

"Nope. I'm not falling for it White. Nice try though. Didn't think you had it in you." And with that Rex went back to his trap setting.

* * *

Chicago was actually fairly nice this time of year.

It was sunny out, which Six appreciated, it was warm, but not hot, which once again Six thought was nice. Really the weather was nice and mild which was in Six's opinion (not that anyone had asked) was the best kind. And being mid to early Friday, most people were in work and more importantly not on the street.

Which was nice because patrolling was much less of a pain if there were no people around. Not to mention that less people meant less potential for someone to mutate. Making today basically a day off. And more importantly a day off that he gets to enjoy, away from what ever Rex had planned.

Or that was what Six thought.

But alas, Six was not destined to get a nice day off.

As Six was walking down the street a man stepped out of a near by ally way standing 10 or so feet ahead of the green suited man. It was only natural that instead of some normal man walking out it was Van Kleiss. Life would be far too easy other wise.

So Six sprang into battle position, Van Kleiss somewhat did the same, except instead of readying himself he signaled The Pack and a few other random Evos to come out of their hiding place. Leaving Six drastically out numbered. Van Kleiss smirked.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be Agent." Six glared and the Evos advanced. A generic rat-like Evo lunged at him from the left but he easily deflected it throwing the creature at Breach to keep her from creating any portals for the time being. Biowulf rushed forward bringing his razor sharp claws down as fast as possible, just for Six to block the attack with his twin katanas.

There was a flash of green to Six's right and he quickly kicked Biowulf backwards before dodging some large crystals fired by Skalamander. The lizard moved with surprising speed, swinging his oversized arm around and ramming it right into Six who flew a few feet down the street. He winced and looked down at his left arm that had taken the damage; it looked fine, but Six could feel the break. He prepared himself of the next attack none the less.

And by the time Six was ready again crystals were flying at him again. Quickly he swung his katana around shooting the projectiles back Skalamander, who took the full hit and fell onto his back, out for the fight. And that's when Circe entered the fight.

Six hadn't thought about Circe, she rarely showed up to fights and normally when she did show up Rex and her fought. She let out a high-pitched screech momentarily disorientating Six. But even though it was only for a moment Biowulf took advantage of it, throwing him even against the building.

Then everything went black.

* * *

There was nothing that White hated more than when people didn't listen to him. He didn't really care when it wasn't important, but White didn't make a habit of saying things that weren't important. And right now he was mad. He couldn't understand why Rex wouldn't believe what he said about Van Kleiss.

And then White looked at the calendar, and suddenly it all made sense. Today was April Fools Day. Which meant a lot of things but at the moment the most important one was-

Suddenly Whites screen turned on. Which was strange because as far as he knew it was a one-way system. On the screen was none other than Van Kleiss, Knight narrowed his eyes and put his hand together, changing into 'Leader of Providence' mode. The villain spoke first.

"We have Agent Six." White raised an eyebrow not knowing how to respond to such a statement. "We will give him to you for Rex."

"You want me to trade you Rex... For Six? How do I know that you even have Six?" The camera moved off to the right of Van Kleiss where, sure enough Six sat unconscious chained to a large piece of machinery, it was clear that they weren't in Aybisus.

"Is that enough proof for you or do you want us to sever a limb and send it to you?"

"That wont be necessary."

"Then you agree to the trade?"

"The phrase 'I don't negotiate with terrorists' comes to mind."

"Don't you want Six back? We'd be happy to keep him, I'm sure he'd make a fine addition to my Evo army."

"Make him an Evo if you want, Rex will just cure him and you will loose a negotiation piece."

"We could kill him."

"It would only work against you."

"Then where do we stand."

"Well I would like Six back."

"And I would like Rex."

"I wont give you Rex."

"Then I wont give you Six."

"How about you tell me where you are and I will send Rex to settle this."

"I'm afraid that's out of the question."

"How so?"

"We both know how that will end."

"Then how did you expect us to trade when you wont tell us where?"

"This is getting us nowhere."

"You know I'm going to have all my Providence agents looking for you."

"Good luck with that I can be anywhere."

"I have a lot of men."

"I have a lot of Evos."

"I have Rex." Van Kleiss glared and cut off the video.

That went well

* * *

Holiday was fairly indifferent to April Fools Day. It was pretty fun if you wanted it to be but you could easily work through it if you needed to. The problem with today is that she was working to fix someone else's fun.

Because Rex had gone a little overboard. His pranks, while amusing from a distance where, problematic for those present at their happenings. So far she had to deal with 24 people having panic attacks, 4 who fainted, 11 who tried to take money from Bobo, and 16 who tried to walk through a doorway to find that it was painted on.

She was all for jokes but this was a bit ridiculous. Not to mention that she had a sneaking suspicion that she was next on Rex's list to get pranked and while admittedly she'd be curious to see what he did, she wasn't really looking forward to it. Holiday had been sitting there trying her best to avoid doing anything that could potentially backfire on her, when suddenly who else but Rex enters the room.

"Hey Doc!" Rex seemed extra confident about something, which couldn't be good.

"Hey... Rex?"

"So Doc do you think-" The large lab screen lit up revealing White. Rex frowned. "You again?"

"I need you to go get Six back."

"Oh sure. Where is he?" Holiday looked at Rex trying to figure out why he was so skeptical.

"Van Kleiss has him." Oh so that was why he didn't believe him. It was a bad April Fools joke.

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"Come on White if you're gunna prank us you're gunna have to try harder than that. Next time think up a place."

"I'm not joking." Holiday decided to speak up.

"It's a pretty badly constructed joke White."

"Fine. Don't go save Six. It really doesn't matter to me." The screen turned off and Holiday turned back to Rex.

Who then proceeded to have a 'nanite overload'. And Holiday nearly had a heart attack.

* * *

Circe sat watching an unconscious Six wondering why she was the one in charge of him. Really it seemed like a bad idea she was confident of her powers but she was pretty sure she couldn't take him in a fight. At least he was tied up.

But what if he got out?

Circe tried not to think about it. She'd really prefer to not get her ass kicked if possible. And as long as he wasn't awake that shouldn't be a problem. But simply because she thought that thought Six started stirring. He lifted his head and looked around saying nothing. Eventually he turned to look at Circe.

"Hm." Six tried to move, grimaced slightly, and looked down at his arm.

"What?"

"It's broken."

"Huh...?"

"My arm."

"Oh."

"Where am I." Circe stared for a moment, he hadn't asked a question, just stated as if he expected her to tell him.

"Can't tell you." They sat in silence for a moment.

"Why am I here."

"We're going to trade you for Rex."

"Today."

"Yes...?"

"That's not going to work."

"What you don't think Rex would do it?"

"No, I know he would. Just not today."

"Why not?"

"The date."

"The date?"

"It's April Fools Day."

"Oh..." Circe turned and looked at the door. Six raised an eyebrow.

"Van Kleiss doesn't know."

"No... No he doesn't." Silence again. It was almost painfully quiet. How was she supposed to past the time if neither of them were talking. Surely there was something in the room to do... It was just her luck that she was going spend the entire day with the socially inept enemy in silence. And then something caught her eye.

This could be potentially entertaining.

* * *

Rex was bored.

The downside to having lots of fun was that once it was over everything seemed lame in comparison, and unfortunately for Rex, he had run out of people to prank and now he just had nothing to do. Well actually he had yet to prank Six and White but Six was of who knows where and White was embarrassing himself enough without Rex's help.

Seriously did he think that they would fall for such a pathetic trick? First off why would Van Kleiss be in Chicago? If he was there then surely there would have been an out brake of Evos in the area, and sense there hadn't been then it was clearly untrue.

He only made it worse when he came back saying that they kidnapped Six. There was so many things wrong about that statement. For example Six doesn't do kidnapped. The next problem was that Van Kleiss had never shown any interest in Six so why would he bother abducting him anyway? Not to mention that White didn't even bother to think up a place for them to be hiding in.

It was pretty pathetic really.

You'd think that someone who sits in an office all day could use a little bit of their time to come up with a better idea. Really Rex wouldn't have minded playing along if it had been a better joke. But now he was bored, and totally out of things to do.

Maybe he could go hang out with Noah? No... Noah wasn't going to be too willing to hang out with him after the prank he preformed earlier. So maybe he'd give that some time. Circe could be free, he'd call her.

But she didn't pick up. Probably off with Van Kleiss trying to take over the world somewhere. Or her phone died. Either way he wasn't going to get to chill with her. Witch gave him nothing to he went and sat in the lab with Holiday, she was working but he could still talk to her.

This didn't make him any less bored though. He had been reduced to staring at the celling counting he little squares that lined it in a pattern. On a related note there was exactly 40,124 squares. He couldn't help but wonder why exactly they would have such a random number. You'd think that they would do an even number like 40,000, but apparently not.

Before Rex reached the point of destroying something for amusement the screen turned on again. Any guesses on who it was?

"Are you going to go save him yet?"

"Have you come up with a better story yet?"

"It's not a story. You really need to go help him."

"This is a really weak attempt White."

"You're going to regret it."

"I doubt it."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

Van Kleiss was pissed. He had good reason to be angry, first his kidnapping attempt failed somehow. Sure he managed to do the actual kidnapping part that wasn't the problem was that Providence didn't seem to care about getting Six back at all. He wondered vaguely what the Agent must have done to piss them off so badly.

So now he had a Providence Agent tied up in the other room and... And no idea where all his subordinates went. Witch was never good, between Breach who WAS EVERYWHERE and Circe who could easily switch sides at any point it was best to keep an eye on them at all times.

Now normally he would just have Biowulf keep an eye on them, but at the moment he was gone too. Which, once again, was strange, more often than not Van Kleiss had the opposite problem, the Evo constantly breathing down his neck. But he had been absent for over an hour.

And thusly Van Kleiss came to the decision that not only should he look for the key members of his Evo army but also insure that his captive is still secure. Van Kleiss stood up and headed down the stares and into the room at the end of the dramatically dimly lit hallway.

Admittedly what he found wasn't what he had expected. Inside sat his subordinates playing some form of card game. It was almost comical how they sat; Biowulf with his back to the door fumbling awkwardly with the cards trying not to pierce them with his claws. To his right was Circe, who seemed to be loosing which was evident by her pained facial expression.

On her other side was Skalamander, sitting sideways so he could see his cards which were being held up by one of Breach's oversized hands. She was sitting between him and Agent Six, who's cards she was holding up with her other comically large hand. She was staring at her own cards (which were held in her two normal hands) with extreme prejudice. Biowulf jumped up upon realizing that he had entered the room.

"Master I-!"

"Sit down Biowulf." He sighed slightly and looked down at them. "What's going on here Circe?"

"Well I..." She stared at the ground before looking up, but not at him. "Agent Six has less of a chance of escaping if we keep a close eye on him."

"So your solution was to play poker with him?"

"Yes... Because this way we would be keeping an eye on him anyway to make sure he isn't cheating."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Yes it is." He continued staring down at them it was clear that she had just made that all up, but there was some logic in it. He sat himself down in between Six and Biowulf.

"Deal me in."

* * *

Rex woke up the next morning by Holiday. Which was nice and all because hey, who wouldn't want Dr. Holiday waking you up personally. That... That was pretty nice. However what she had to say wasn't quite as nice. They talked on her way to the lab.

"Have you seen Six?"

"No. He's probably still being 'held captive' by Van Kleiss." He smirked adding air quotes around the words he was mocking.

"Haha probably, but I still find it a little weird that I haven't seen him today." The lab was practically empty, only a few grunts working on what ever it was that they did were scattered across the large room. The two of them talked about some random, fairly unimportant topics but suddenly, and all too familiarly the large screen turned on. White looked unamused down at them saying nothing.

"What is it White? Six fall down a well now?"

"No. He's still being held hostage by Van Kleiss."

"April Fools Day was yesterday."

"Yes and it was just as true yesterday as it is today."

"... You're kidding right?"

"No."

"No seriously you have to be joking."

"No Six got attacked, captured, tied up somewhere just for no one to go and even attempt to save him. ON HIS BIRTHDAY. And you guys act like I'M the bad guy."

"Oh."

* * *

**The end was a bit off there. I had wanted it to be Six's birthday from the begging but Six isn't the type of guy to be thinking about it really... So it kinda just didn't get mentioned until the end. OH WELL, THE POOR APRIL FOOLS CHILD WILL HAVE TO GET OVER IT.**

**Also this is a two parter. I didn't want to mention it at the begging cause I feared that it would ruin it. SO YES IT IS GUNNA BE TWO PARTS.**

**On to the question; DID ANY OF YOU WATCH 'RECESS' WHEN IT WAS ON? I'VE BEEN WATCHING ALL THE EPISODES. ITS GREAT SERIOUSLY MY FAVORITE EPISODES (FROM WHAT I'VE WATCHED) IS 'THE SUBSTITUTE' SERIUSLY YOU HAVE TO WATCH THAT EPISODE IT'S ON YOUTUBE. I'M PRETTY CONFIDENT THAT IF YOU LIKE THIS FIC YOU'D LIKE THAT EPISODE.**

**I'm gunna stop talking now. Have a nice week everyone :)**


	14. Mother's Day

**I'm not sure why this chapter ended up the way it did. I hope you enjoy anyhow :)**

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days where you're suddenly glad that you don't have any biological parents?

That was the kinda day Six was having.

* * *

Six awoke to find himself in a place that was not his room but had become all too familiar. He didn't need to to look around to be able to tell you everything about the room, he had been stuck there for about a week now. But he was feeling optimistic about getting out today.

Or that's what he was trying to convince himself.

Van Kleiss had captured him last Friday on the 1st, it was now the 10th and Sunday, and Six had no luck escaping yet (clearly). Though he had been close, for example on the first day while playing poker with The Pack he had aggravated Biowulf into attacking him. A seemingly stupid decision seeing as he was tied up and had no means of defense, but his claws went straight through the chains.

Enter Breach. It isn't too hard to imagine that running away is not too easy when there is a girl who can just create a portal and LOOK AT THAT you're right back where you started. Not to mention that Breach then took it upon herself to hold his cards for him, which while being nice because he had been straining himself to see his cards before, now his view of the mirror behind Biowulf.

Which wasn't terrible but figuring out what a large metal Evo wolf's 'tell' is could not be considered an easy task. Looking in the reflection at his cards was much more simple. Eventually Skalamander had joined the game too, followed a couple of hours later by Van Kleiss himself.

The game was enjoyable, not that he would admit that to anyone. But he learned things too, with Circe you could tell how good her hand was by how she sat, slouching slightly when she had nothing. After a while he had figured out everyones tell. He wasn't sure how much help that would be but surely he'd be able to use it at some time.

Or perhaps not.

The next attempt had been better... or worse depending on how you look at it. It wasn't terribly long into his captivity until it was decided that Six did in fact need food. They however made the mistake of giving him a butter knife. It wasn't more than a few minutes until he was out again.

And then back chained up.

Had he mentioned how inconvenient Breach was? Never mind getting Circe on their side Rex should start working on Breach. After that Six wasn't allowed knives. He then proceeded to try the same thing except with a fork. Failure.

Not long after with a spoon as well.

After several failed attempts all Six ended up with was Pack members having too feed him because he had lost his 'utensil privileges' as Van Kleiss had put it. After a few silverware-less plots Six still ended up stuck, waiting for Providence to hopefully come and find him.

From above Six could hear someone knock on what he assumed was the front door. There was a long pause before the door opened, and people began talking, though Six couldn't hear what they where saying. He could only hope that this was his ticket out of here.

* * *

Van Kleiss was unamused with the world. Nothing good was coming from his current situation. First off his entire 'trade Six for Rex' ploy was a total failure, mainly because there was no way for White to contact Van Kleiss. It was one way and if he called back it make him look weak.

Some times being evil was a pain in the ass.

And then because the Agent couldn't not try to escape Van Kleiss had to stay in this hide out instead of in Abysus. That could be worse, he no longer needed the soil to stay alive and retain his powers... He just liked his castle. It was his headquarters after all.

But really those problems where minimal. He could get through that without a problem and be ready to rule the world like it was nothing. The issue that Van Kleiss was concentrated on was completely unrelated to his current plots. No it was the date that was causing his current... nervousness?

No that wasn't the right word, he was an evil mastermind he didn't get nervous. Perhaps paranoid was a better description... All words aside Van Kleiss was not looking forward to the day. This... It had to be what he considered as the worst day of the year.

Because she, no matter where in the world he was, no matter what kind of security or extra precautions he took, always found him. It was like he had been tagged and she simply needed to look at some map and know where he was. How such feats where even possible? Providence couldn't track him but she... She could.

There was no doubt it the villain's mind that she would arrive within the hour, ready to make his life miserable. She would come in and say things that if any other person said he would kill them for it. But it didn't work that way in this case, although he wished that it did.

Out of nowhere came a knock on the door, causing the Evo leader jump slightly. Van Kleiss stared at the door in silence, hoping that he had imagined it, but unfortunately for him a moment later a second knock could be heard. Biowulf, who had been standing near by and watching his the man pace, walked towards the door looking (quite awkwardly) out the peep hole before turning back.

"Master-"

"Providence?" He was actually hoping that it was. Anything but...

"No, it's an elderly woman." That. Moving quickly to the door he saw that, much to his horror, it was her. He closed his eyes for a long moment before opening the door, trying to put on the most casual expression possible.

"Mother!" Van Kleiss tried to sound excited to see her. He failed. "What are you doing here?"

"Alexie! It's so nice to see you! You know what day it is don't you?" Van Kleiss frowned. Why parents felt the need to use such demeaning nicknames was beyond him. Being referred to as 'Alexie' was so far below him it was ridiculous. Even 'Alex was below him, if the villain was going to be called by his first name at all (not that he would let anyone do so) he would like his name to be said in full as Alexander.

"April 10th." His mother walked into the mostly gray room examining the beautiful concrete walls.

"Yes, Mothers Day." The evil genius sighed to himself, hoping that not acknowledging importance of that date would throw his mother off. She turned back to him.

"Are you going to get my bags?" He didn't notice the suitcases in the doorway until then. How long was she planning to stay? "I love how you've redecorated since last time!" Van Kleiss stared at his mother for a moment. There was no doubt about the fact that she was old, and in being old she had become... a little confused. He was pretty sure that she had no idea about the nanite event.

"How long will you be staying mother?" There was no answer she was too busy staring at the corner where Biowulf stood.

"You didn't tell me that you bought a dog!" Biowulf was fidgeting slightly not quite understanding that Mrs. Van Kleiss thought he was a normal pet. "What's his name?"

"Biowulf." The evil mastermind signaled the Evo too keep his mouth shut and play a long. Well somewhat, there isn't exactly a hand motion for that.

"What a strange name... Does he know any tricks?"

"You could say that."

"Sit." Biowulf looked nervously between the elderly woman and his boss, not sure what to do. Van Kleiss gave him a curt nod and the metallic Evo sat. His mother proceed to pet Biowulf's head. "What a good puppy."

"Mother why don't I show your room." The two walked off further into the lair leaving Biowulf to run off to find somewhere to hide.

* * *

The last week had been unpleasant for Rex and Dr. Holiday to say the very least. Words could not describe how guilty they felt upon learning that Six had actually been kidnapped. Really they hadn't suspected that there was any truth behind what White had said, it had been April Fools Day after all.

The guilt didn't go away nonetheless. It hadn't helped that they for the life of them couldn't find where Six was being held. There was absolutely no way to tell where they had been. This was especially true when you took into account that using Breaches powers the hideout could literally be ANYWHERE.

Well anywhere but Abysus, that was the first place that they had checked. And upon not finding their Agent there Rex proceeded to leave the castle in what could be considered significantly worse condition than when they found it. While Rex had been proud of his handy work it hadn't gotten them any closer to their goal.

Not being able to contact Van Kleiss back was inconvenient too. It's not like a good plan could be formed and a counter attack. What exactly were they expected to do? Having their agents keeping an eye out for The Pack was the best they could do at the moment. Well that was true until something caught Dr. Holiday's eye.

"Edward." Rex looked up from where he sat to stare at the Doctor.

"Edward? What about him?"

"He's awake."

"Why wouldn't he be?" There was a clear expression of excitement on Holiday's face, but Rex didn't quite get where she was going with this.

"Edward has been hibernating, but he's not anymore!"

"And...?"

"And we can use him to find Six!"

"He can do that?"

"That's how I found you and Noah after your 4th of July fiasco!"

"Lets go then!" The screen to the left of where they stood came on there will be no explanation to who exactly was on the screen. If you can't guess by now you clearly haven't been paying attention.

"Where do you two think you're going?"

"To get ice cream." White raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Is that so?"

"No. We're going to get Six."

"And how exactly do you expect to do that?"

"We wer-" There was a large crash coming from the far side of the Petting Zoo followed by an alarm. Dr Holiday turned quickly from the conversation to the nearest computer. Her face paled. "There's a breach in the northern wall." Rex moved over to the window looking to the problem in question.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Edward. He just left."

"You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

Is that a paper clip?

Six stared intently at the silver item on the floor to his right. Between having his sunglasses on and it being almost behind him he hadn't noticed it before. He squinted trying to make sure that he was seeing what he though he was (which was hard the sliver of the item was very closely colored to the silver-gray of the floor) but he was pretty sure.

He slid down where he was sitting as much as possible in the hope of having a long enough portion of his arm to reach his key to freedom. However the problem Six had was that his right arm, the one that he needed to use, was also the one that had been broken when he was captured.

Which didn't discourage the all too determined Agent but it made the endeavor far more painful than he would have liked. Just as he managed to grab the paper clip the door slammed open and enter Biowulf. Quickly Six sat up, hiding the item from sight. The Evo moved quickly to the far corner of the room and sat down next to some of the crates, making is so if anyone were to enter the room they would not see him.

Through the open door came whistling followed closely with the calls of what sounded like an elderly woman. Because that totally made sense. Six contemplated if he had been knocked out and was now having some crazy pain induced dream. It seemed real enough... Other than the total lack of logic. But surely enough enter stereotypical old woman.

"Here Biowulf! Here boy!" Biowulf visibly filched and withdrew farther into the shadows. The woman looked to where he was. "Hello there!"

"...Hm." Six gave a nod to the woman, not wanting to say anything until he had some idea of what the hell was going on.

"I'm Christie Van Kleiss, and you are?" She extended her hand to him expecting for him to shake it. Which he clearly couldn't... Perhaps her vision wasn't as good as it used to be.

"Six." Her expression darkened.

"You know it's rude to not shake a person's hand when you meet them." Six opened his mouth to say something but didn't get a chance before the tirade started, "You know you damn American gangsters out selling drugs and you never learned any manners because you're all little bastard children with parents who don't know what the hell they're doing! Back when I was your age if we acted like you we would get beaten. Not to mention that all you damn foren-!"

"Mother." Six had never been so glad to see Van Kleiss. At the moment Six still had no idea what was going on and what exactly made him a gangster. Where did that even come from?

"This man has never been taught any manners!" Van Kleiss smirked slightly.

"He's terrible isn't he?"

"People like him! People like him should be shot!" Six flinched a little, he prayed that the villainous Evo would not take his mothers advice.

"Yes Mother but I'm afraid that's illegal now a days." There was something terribly amusing about that statement, he couldn't tell if it was just the villain not wanting to do something because it was illegal or the fact that he was talking to his mother. Entertaining nonetheless. "How about we go back upstairs?"

"Fine." She sighed and looked sternly at her son. "But you have to kill that spider."

"I'm afraid that's out of the question, but I can send it down here."

"Aww Alexie still likes to collect his little buggies!" Van Kleiss' expression darkened and he escorted his mother out of the room as fast as possible. Biowulf peeked out of the shadows when he was sure that they were gone. Suddenly that made a lot more sense. Six smirked a little to himself, if this wasn't black mail he didn't know what was.

It wasn't long after the two had exited the room before Breach showed up. Upon evaluation Six could only guess that she was probably the 'spider' that the clearly senile woman had been referring too. He only wished that he could enjoy this entire scene from a safe distance, far away and not tied up.

In this moment the green clad agent remembered that he was in possession of a way out of there. If only he wasn't being watched by two of Van Kleiss' agents. He sighed, he was never getting out of here at this rate.

* * *

Fresh air was nice. The shiny rock was gone and everything smelled of life and food. But this was no time to enjoy such things, there was a purpose to this freedom.

It was the rabbit that let her out. The one loyal to the red skinned man. But he seemed to think it was the green skinned man. He had a name for him. She didn't remember it, red skinned man would do fine.

They had to find him. The kind woman said he was gone. Rabbit wanted him back. She wanted the kind woman to be happy. The two were related as far as she could tell. He came to her and asked for help. Anything to help.

The rock outside her usual tomb was not as strong, she knew how to claw through it. A simple movement, and suddenly there was nothing else to do but follow the hopping one. A good nose that one had. Could smell blood from far.

The kind woman and the one who crated shiny metal followed. They where faster but they continued behind. They wanted the red skinned man back too. Or to put them away again. She didn't want to go back.

Rabbit wont go back. Not without his master.

They'd find him.

* * *

There are many sounds that Van Kleiss would consider unpleasant. Many of these he shares with the common man; the sound of breaking bones, nails on a chalkboard, his senile mothers voice, but this... This was a new one.

The evil mastermind had been sitting and trying his best to drown out his mothers story about back in the old days (as if hearing them a thousand times as a child was bad enough). She would ramble on occasionally switch from English back to German, her native tongue. He was fairly proud of her English, it was as good as anyone but she from time to time would just forget what language she was speaking.

But that was unimportant. What was really bothering Van Kleiss was the non dialect sound he was hearing. It almost sounded like someone was dumping heavy boxes out of a moving truck, but not quite. No it was getting consistently louder accompanied by a scraping sound.

No matter what was making the sounds one he was positive of one thing; it was bad news. Standing up quickly Van Kleiss prepared to retreat into the depths of his hidden lair. His mother was not pleased with his sudden choice to leave for it had interrupted her tales from long ago.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Mother we-"

"Sit back down."

"No, we-"

"Sit." He hesitated glancing towards the door, the noises got ever closer. "It's rude to interrupt someone." It was in that moment when Biowulf entered from downstairs.

"Master-!"

"HUSH." Biowulf froze staring at the elderly woman not wanting to do something to aggravate her.

"What is it Biowulf?" Normally such an interruption would have annoyed the super villain but for now he was just happy to not be listening to his mother.

"Master there's-"

"Put him outside." Van Kleiss stared at his mother in silence. "When your dog whines put him outside. You have to discipline him."

Van Kleiss looked from his mother to Biowulf slowly, trying to think of all his options. He couldn't send Biowulf outside because he would surely be spotted and the secret lair would no longer be a secret. Equally so he couldn't ignore his mother.

It is at this point at which you start to question Van Kleiss' manliness but make no mistake he wasn't keeping his mother happy because he was some kind of 'Mama's Boy'. You see directly after the Event his mother had mutated. She was intact an Evo just like he, except she was totally unaware of the fact.

You see when she lost her temper over something things would... Well combust. It wasn't pleasant for anyone present and despite the fact that it has been going on for years she never seemed to catch on. The key was to keep her happy for the short time that he was in range and then let someone else deal with it.

So now Van Kleiss was left with a difficult decision; ruin his plan or let his mother get angry. Makeing a quick decision he decided he would rather risk the failure if his plan than risk being set on fire. He motioned to Biowulf to head towards the door, which the evil man proceeded to open for him.

At that same moment Van Kleiss was attacked by a giant rabbit, who came bounding through the newly opened door.

* * *

A large crash from above caused Six to drop the paperclip that he was attempting to escape with. The small ting of the metal hitting the concrete ground was enough to alert Breach to what he had been doing. She didn't seem amused but turned her attention back to the commotion upstairs.

Six had really hoped that he had a chance of getting out when Biowulf left in such a hurry. If he got up fast enough he could have knocked out Breach and gotten out of there, but now it seemed like that wasn't going to happen.

The noises upstairs seemed promising though. It sounded like a struggle perhaps Providence was there? He didn't get his hopes up. The crashes above got loader as it sounded like more people had arrived, this time he could here talking where last time he could not. Breach stood there not moving to go help her colleges.

"Isn't this about the point when you appear out of no where to save Van Kleiss." She turned and stared at him for a moment, her shoulders slupped.

"I was told to stay here." Breach turned and stared at the closed door. Six idly wondered where Skalamader was, he hadn't seen him today. Perhaps Mrs Van Kleiss was fonder of lizards than spiders... Or maybe she mistook him for something different all together (a rock would be feasible enough...).

The roof shook as the fight continued, making Six hope that it wouldn't fall in on him. Breach shifter her weight from foot to another nervously, clearly wanting to go help. It was at this point in which many things happened very quickly, most of which Six could not even attempt to explain.

First all the crates in the room decided to partake in some spontaneous combustion, all of them suddenly catching on fire for no apparent reason. Then enter Van Kleiss followed by none other that Holidays sister who swung her massive claws around catching the side of Van Kleiss' right eye. The Evo leader then shot her backwards by extending his metal arm hitting her against the wall all the way up the stares.

From above Rex could be heard. Van Kleiss look out the doorway motioning for Breach to follow before rushing out of the still burning room, closing the door as they left. Six could hear the fighting continue as the flames got larger and closer to him. The smoke was starting to make is hard too breathe.

Suddenly the door opened letting much of the smoke in the room out but making it impossible to see who it was. The shadowed figure seemed to be looking around before it's sights landing on where he was. "Six?"

"Holiday?" Just as words could not describe how guilty Rex and Holiday felt words could not describe how happy Six was to see her. She moved over to him and worked on trying to unlock him, which was a less than successful endeavor. Moving quickly she stood up took out her gun and shot the padlock. Which was, on a note, way to close for comfort.

"Six are you Ok?" Dr Holiday extended her led hand to help him up, he took it awkwardly with his right hand and stood. She, being no fool, understood that his left arm was injured, hence the lack of use.

"I'll survive." The two left the chamber as quickly as they could. They got upstairs just in time to see Van Kleiss' and The Pack escaping through one of Breach's portals. The building began to shake and everyone exited just before the old building collapsed. Six looked at his rescue party consisting of the Holiday sisters, Rex, and Edward. The standard Providence jet parked nearby.

"You look like hell Six." Rex broke the silence (if you could call it that, the fire behind them was still growing and sirens could he heard in the distance) with a grin. Six appreciated it but at this point he really just wanted them to stop staring at him.

Rex then went to work on ushering the two animalistic Evos onto the jet, so they could head back to headquarters. While not intending to Six fell asleep on the ride back. He had slept as little as possible in captivity and was exhausted. No one minded though.

* * *

"Six..." Dr Holiday gently tried wake the sleeping Agent, normally she wouldn't have bothered and would have just had him taken back to his room, but she needed to check out his injuries. "Six.."

"Hm.." Six stretched his legs a little before standing slowly and turning to face the doctor. The two walked in relative silence to the med wing, this late in the day most of the people working there had left leaving the halls empty.

"So where are you hurt?" Six walked over and sat on a near by gurney.

"My arms broken." She put on some gloves and went to examine said arm. It was almost admiral how Six said things as a fact instead of any other way. But the key word was ALMOST for the most but it was just aggravating. But sure enough his arm was very broken.

"I'm going to need to set that. You'll need a cast for a while."

"How long exactly."

"2... 3 months. It depends on how much damage was done." Holiday gave him a small smile "Its ok though you weren't going to be aloud to go anywhere on your own anyways."

"I don't need someone to babysit me." She laughed.

"I think Rex is rubbing off on you." The Agent grew silent. "We were all really worried about you Six."

"...You didn't need to be."

"Why wouldn't we be? You're part of our family." Dr Holiday smiled at Six "Hey there's a bright side to being out of commission for a while." Six raised an eyebrow instead of giving a proper response. "You can always help me out around here."

There was a silence and Holiday couldn't help but wonder if her previous statement had been seen as a good thing or not. But then Six smiled what by normal standards would be considered a very small smile (but it was as good as you got with Six).

"That sounds nice."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and now on the question of the day;**

**WHAT IS THE WORST TRIP YOU HAVE BEEN ON (IN REFERENCE TO THE TRAVELING PART NOT THE DESTINATION)? Mine was like three days ago, I had a 6 and a half hour flight complete with crying baby, kids kicking the back of my seat, turbulence, the works. Then when we landed our connecting flight was canceled but our luggage went on to our final destination. SOOO NO CLOTHES, TOOTHBRUSHES ECT. Lovely no?**

**The next chapter will be the last. :(**

**Anyway... Have a nice day :)**


	15. Graduation

**Here it is. The last chapter. It's terribly bittersweet to finish this but I suppose it was always going to be. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days when you give a variety of people a hands on lesson in ass kicking to insure that you don't get castrated?

Well that was the kind of day Six was having.

* * *

Six woke that morning and rolled over, propping himself up on one arm to give himself a view of the alarm clock on his bedside table. He only stayed in the position for a brief moment before clasping back on the bed, wincing as he did so. Turning, Six glared at his still injured arm, incased in a hot pink cast.

Now normally when an arm breaks it needs about 6 weeks in a cast and a couple of weeks beyond that for it to be fully healed. Six had no real reason to be an exception to that rule other than his lack of awareness. Because unless he was in dire need to not use his arm the agent didn't think about it.

And it was because of this that a few incidences occurred causing the prolonged time-span of his injury.

But aside from the handful of painful situations the entire working in the lab situation wasn't so bad. He had both gained a deeper appreciation of what they do and a deep loathing for every damn faceless employee that Providence pays. Whenever Holiday was around people had the nerve to talk down to him as if he was incapable of grasping a simple concept.

Because they knew he couldn't do anything about it when the doctor was around.

Six was putting his tie (a task that was surprisingly difficult with only one hand) the door opened revealing Dr. Holiday. She walked over looking especially serious. Which was... Well he wouldn't say bad, but Six was pretty sure that it couldn't be good. She took the two ends of his tie and stated fixing it for him.

"Do you know what's today Six?" She didn't bother giving him an opportunity to answer. "Rex's graduation. Are you aware that he's invited us?"

"Yes." Six responded slowly, feeling as though he had been asked a trick question. There was something about the way the doctor talked that was making him... nervous? No he didn't get nervous. But there was something terribly wrong with this.

"Good, good. The ceremony starts at 1 and we're going to be there." She smiled at him. It was, in this case, not a pleasant feeling. "Now I know that you don't mean-" Holiday, still working on Six's tie, yanked on it in a particularly violent manner, but continued as if nothing was happening. "-for those incidents of yours to happen but anything-" Another violent tug. "-is to happen and cause you to not be there for Rex, I-" She finished tying his tie pulling it far to tight and bring their faces close together "-will castrate you. Understood?" Six nodded, and Holiday left.

_Oh shit._

* * *

Dr. Holiday was convinced that she had gotten her point across. It may have been a little harsh, but Rex had actually invited them to this (as apposed to at Open House when he attempted to hide ti from them) and she really didn't want to let him down.

Not that Six wanted to but disaster had been following him and last time they went to the school he attacked Rex's teacher (and he had yet to inform her of his reasoning to the event) and was thusly not on the schools good side. Not to mention that the school still wasn't too happy about him leaving the ski trip regardless of Holiday taking his place.

She just prayed that nothing was going to go wrong.

* * *

Six instantly went over to the school almost instantly after Holidays warning. He wasn't going to risk his jet getting blown up or being attacked by some giant Evo or anything like that. So the agent walked his way around the school in search of the auditorium.

Which there wasn't really any problem finding it or anything, that was simply mentioned because it was 8 in the morning and most of the doors in the building were still locked. Why wouldn't they be? It was a Saturday and it looked like preparations for the ceremony had been done before hand, so no one really needed to be there yet.

Upon entering the room he found it to be in the exact condition that one would expect; there was a stage, large, and currently empty with the exception of a large congratulations banner hung from one side to another. Then there where rows upon rows of chairs, each with a paper displaying the name of the person who was supposed to sit there.

The seats for those graduating were alphabetized by last name like they would be at any other school. Six was admittedly somewhat curious about the last name that Rex had been given. He hadn't really put much thought into the issue until then, though knowing White it was probably a fairly simple name.

'Rex Providence' Six supposed that it was better than the name given to Circe who was 'Circe Van Kleiss' and thusly must have been posing as the villains' daughter. He moved on, found his seat (on which he was named 'Mr. Agent Six Providence) and plotted himself there.

He just had to make sure nothing happened for the next 5 hours.

* * *

Rex didn't get why everyone was making such a big deal over today. It wasn't like he was graduating from high school, he was just moving on to the next grade. But Holiday seemed to think that his inviting them was an honor or something. He didn't think much of it really...

He had been asked to invite his family, so he did. Why people thought much of this was beyond him, who else would he have invited? It was just a shame that Bobo couldn't come, the school had a strict no animals policy.

So Rex headed off to Noah's house to get ready and hang out. He grabbed _his_ suit (he had finally gotten one of his own, no more borrowing Six's) and headed out. But being Rex a task as simple as going to a friends house couldn't be easy.

Because just as he was entering the city, BAM! An Evo appears out of no where and attacks him. The creature itself was one of the generic rats-that-went-Evo and didn't require all that much effort. And Rex moved on quickly taking no damage to himself.

However the same could not be said for the suit.

It wasn't until he arrived and Noah opened the door that Rex noticed. Normally when greeting a friend ones expression doesn't turn to that of horror, and naturally when Noah's did Rex was quick to look around to see what the cause was. It wasn't terribly hard to figure out.

The suit was ruined beyond repair. It was not only coated in dirt and dust, but it was ripped in various areas. So in English; it was ruined. The two stood in silence staring at the problem for what seemed like an eternity.

"What did you-"

"I didn't do it I swear!"

"Well what are we going to do?" Rex trusted the suit at his friend, remaining in a state of panic.

"Fix it!"

"I don't know if it can be fixed!"

"No, it needs to be fixed, isn't there somewhere we can take it?"

"I suppose we could take it to a dry cleaners and see what they can do... Bu I'm pretty sure its ruined."

It was at this point that Rex realized the importance of that plastic sleeve his suit was in earlier, and suddenly regretted mocking, and then throwing it away.

* * *

Sitting around in the gym was fairly boring. Six had a high level of patience, and never really minded sitting in silence, no that wasn't something that he would complain about. What he would complain about was his inability to do anything upon seeing the enemy.

There he was, sitting in his assigned fold out chair, staring blankly at the stage, and listening in on feed on his communicator. Which on that note, it turns out that nothing is happening anywhere else either, but back to his point. Yes he was sitting there and suddenly; a portal appeared.

And enter Breach.

Because who else made portals anyway.

So there she was, randomly appearing in Rex's school, with what appeared to be a video camera being held in her normal sized hands. The Evo appeared to be looking around the room examining the decorations, or that's what it looked like, her eyes, like always were covered by her hair.

Inevitably her gaze soon fell on him, seeing as he was the only person in the room, and his green suit did make him stick out. Breach stood still, presumably continuing to stare at Six, before raising one of her oversized hands and doing a motion that appeared to be a very awkward wave.

Six had no idea how to respond.

Holiday had been clear that _he_ was not aloud to mess this up, and of course he would stop Breach if she went to do something of the illegal persuasion, but unless he had to Six wasn't going to move. The chances of things going wrong was much lower this way.

So he just nodded back at her.

Because that was everyones response. Breach turned back to what ever she was doing and looked up at the celling. She created a portal, at her level, and one up near the top of the far wall and reached half way through it, allowing herself to attach the camera to a high point faced towards the stage.

She then disappeared. Six didn't know what the motives for such actions were and smartly decided not to dwell on them.

Three more hours to go.

* * *

Noah wasn't sure how it was possible but it had gotten worse. Their plan had started off so well, after finding that no place in town would dry clean it in time for the ceremony, they decided to vacuum most of the dirt off. It had actually worked, and the suit (minus the rips) looked somewhat presentable.

But they had been so proud of their first attempt that they didn't really think the second one through. You would think a teen with the ability to create giant robotic limbs, and a teen with above average intelligence would be able to patch up a few holes in a suit. How hard could it be?

Pretty hard is the answer.

They had gone and gotten his moms sewing machine, everything went well for about three minuets until Rex sewed his hand to the jacket. He then tried to get up and pull his hand away in pain, which resulted in the machine being pulled from the table onto Rex.

Which resulted in more pain, and a blood stain on the suit. They were lucky that it was only visible when you looked at the lining on the inside. God bless the color black.

A couple of injuries and an hour later the suit was in worse condition than when they started, it was ripped so far in some places that bits of the jacket where hanging on by a few measly threads. The pants however seemed fine, with only a single tear in the right knee.

So the two formulated a new plan; to go to the mall and get a new suit. They would buy it, Rex would wear it for graduation and then they would return it later. It was a fantastic plan, really there wasn't anything that could possibly go wrong. No honestly it was perfect.

Except neither of them had enough money to purchase it in the first place.

And naturally they did what any other desperate teens with no money would do; try and sneak it out under their shirts. Rex insisted that it wasn't stealing it was borrowing because they planned to bring it back. Noah wanted no part of it, but really it wasn't terribly easy to talk Rex out of things.

Long story short; it failed, and they were forced to flee from the mall cops. They had no intention of going back to that mall any time soon (not that they would be allowed anyway). So clearly that plan failed because they had to give up the suit when they where being chased.

It was time for Noah's plan, the one that Rex had been avoiding. They only had two more hours til the ceremony began, they had to be there ready to go in a hour and a half. There was no room for mistake now.

* * *

White Knight had a long list of things that he considered 'bad signs'. Things like getting a call from the enemy, being in a lab and having the emergency lights flashing, the standard type of things. One of the things on his list was 'Get a call from Rex'.

The kid had been around for years, yet there had never been a call from the kid that had ever been good. It tended to be in reference to something that Rex had done terribly wrong, and really it was just unpleasant.

And that was why White was hesitant to answer Rex's incoming call. He sat and stared at the screen for a moment before slowly clicking the button. Closing his eyes in anticipation of the headache he was about to gain Rex's voice filled the room.

"White have you seen Six?"

"No."

"...Do you know where he is?" White glanced at the clock on his screen.

"He's probably at your school."

"Really?" White sighed, was there any reason for him to lie about that?

"No, he died last week, we were going to replace him and see if you noticed."

"The sarcasm is not appreciated."

"Neither are stupid questions."

"Y'know White I'm gunna go... I have some... things I gotta deal with." The teen hung up. White didn't want to know what was going on. He just went back to his work. After all it was an hour before he would start watching the feed of the graduation.

* * *

Parents had finally began arriving, and needless to say Six was relieved. He only had to survive for under an hour now. He sat idly watching the parents come in a greet each other, they all seemed to keep in touch with one another pretty well from what Six could gather. All the more reason to be glad that he didn't participate in any of the school functions; they might feel obligated to speak with him.

Six hid his amusement extremely well as his watched a multitude of people inch their ways to the seat assigned to them. That was the problem with seating that was put so close together; everyone had to stand up just so someone can manage to get by. He was glad that his seat was only one from the aisle (Holidays' being the other) and near to the door nonetheless. A good spot.

Or so he thought.

"Do you mind?" The Agent was brought out of his thoughts when a man standing to his right wanted to get by. But this wasn't just some average man. No Six recognized that voice. Six stood up to look none other than Van Kleiss in the eyes.

Or perhaps eye was the better term.

Van Kleiss' right eye was covered by a plain black eyepatch. Six assumed that this was to cover the injury he had received from Holidays' sister while it healed. Or perhaps it wouldn't heal and he had lost the use of that eye... Where was Rex to make some pirate jokes? He could do that later.

After a pause the green clad man moved to the side allowing Van Kleiss access to his seat. Which happened to be the one right next to Six. The two sat in silence, both clearly annoyed by the close proximity to each other. In trying to fit all the chairs into the small room they had all been squished in there to the extent that if they were any closer they would be on top of one another. Because of this even when trying to be as far as possible from one another their shoulders still touched.

"That's an extremely flattering cast Six, if you have a pen I would be more than happy to sign it." Six didn't even hesitate in responding.

"Make it out to J.M Barrie." He then proceeded to toss a pen up into the air in Van Kleiss' direction, who attempted to catch it, but failed. His depth perception was predictably thrown off, Six smirked. The villain sat back in the crappy chair making it clear to The Agent that he wasn't going to pick up the pen. The two continued sitting unhappily.

"Psst!" Six looked over to the door and the location of the sound, Noah was standing there trying to get his attention without entering the room. He probably wasn't supposed to be there. He waved for Six to come over there. Slowly Six got up and moved to the door. "Six come on we need your help!"

The blond teen ran off, with Six reluctantly following after, wondering whether he should have just stayed where he was. It was almost as if he felt that the moment he exited the room he was dooming himself to not be able to get back in time.

This better be good.

* * *

Rex was freaking out. Everyone else in the grade was all dressed up and ready to go except for him. Time was running short and Noah had yet to return with Six so his panic was justified. He was pacing back and forth when the door to the boys bathroom opened.

And much to his relief it was Noah and Six, who didn't need to say anything for Rex to know that he needed to explain.

"Six, you gotta let me have your suit!" Six didn't move, wanting Rex to elaborate further. If he had more time he would have just gone back to Providence and taken one of his suits, but the base was too far away to get there and back in time. "Come on Six I can't go on stage wearing _that_."

The older man stared at the tattered remains of the black suit in silence, he then checked the time on his watch and effortlessly took off his jacket, tossing it to Rex. He proceeded to continue on to the pants, giving them to confused teen as well, before putting the destroyed suit on with distain.

"Really?" Six adjusted the suit best he could in an attempt to make it look somewhat presentable.

"Really. Go get on stage." He turned and left, seeming to be in a hurry. Noah, who was still standing by the door spoke up.

"Well that was easy."

* * *

Six admittedly didn't see this coming.

By 'this' Six was not referring to Rex's clothing issues. That was a... believable problem. A teenager making a mess of whatever the hell they were supposed to keep in pristine condition is definitely not unheard of. It was true that Rex had taken that to a new level but really there was no real harm done.

Other than the fact that he had to give up his suit.

He felt terribly awkward without it.

But he would endure for an hour or so and then he would be home free. So Six headed back to the auditorium with hast, there was about 5 minutes before the ceremony was set to begin. The hall was empty (the parents had stopped their socializing and went in to sit down) and everything was quiet.

Which brings us back to what Six hadn't seen coming.

The door to Six's right opened suddenly two figures coming rushing at him, each grabbing him under one arm and dragging him into the room opposite of the one they came from. It was only natural that Six had no idea what was going on. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room quickly.

Before Six could even completely understand what was happening he found himself surrounded by some... nostalgic faces. It was simple to tell, upon recognizing the people, that this was not going go down well. Those present included; Madelyn Shepherd, the Providence hired teacher, The cop from Texas who resembled Mario, Mr. Richardson, Rex's english teacher, several gang members (which Six could only assume were the ones he stole the tree back from), along with several of the faceless Providence grunts.

Which really didn't mean much to Six, they all seemed to be holding some kind of weapon but really these guys were not a threat. He didn't have time to spare though, he would have to make this quick. Unfortunately they seemed to have other plans, Mr. Richardson spoke up.

"I bet your wondering why we've brought you here, Agent Six." There wasn't much to wonder about, Six was pretty sure he had figured it out. Time was ticking. "You have insulted us, lied to us, and caused us both mental, and physical harm..." The teacher continued talking, his long winded speech no longer be payed attention to by Six. He checked his watch 3 minutes left.

"Can we hurry this up." Mr. Richardson recoiled back as if Six had just hit him, his face darkened.

"Fine then." The... Well Six wasn't sure what exactly he would call the group... None the less _they _tightened their grip on the fairly unthreatening weapons that they possessed. They moved towards him slowly.

_Slowly._ As if he didn't have somewhere to be.

Really if it was a different scenario Six would have just disarmed them (careful not to do any real harm to these _clearly not in their right mind_ folks) and went on his way. However to do that required much more time to insure that everything went just so.

Which Six did not have.

2 minutes on the clock.

Six grabbed one of the faceless Providence Agents by the arm, swung him around taking out the other agents before throwing him at one of the gang members. Miss Shepherd attacked from the left, but was quickly subdued. Pressure point are quite useful. A gang member moved closer and Six kicked him backwards back into the others, who then decided to retreat, the fight apparently not being worth it. The police officer attacked Six from behind but was unsuccessful, the heavy set man was flipped over the Agent and straight into Mr. Richardson.

He didn't have time to stay and make sure that they stayed down, Six looked at his watch. He was in the 60 second count down now. The not green clad any more Agent ran out of the classroom and down the hall. He entered the room, as the announcer walked up on stage to begin the ceremony.

Safe, with about half a second to spare.

Sitting down he tried his best to ignore the confused glances from Holiday and the sniggers from Van Kleiss.

* * *

Else where White and The Pack were watching the ceremony separately. Both parties felt a strange warmth upon seeing their teen on stage, though neither would ever admit to it.

* * *

It had been a long year. A long, strange year filled with many events that no one could have ever predicted. There were some moments that were embarrassing, ridiculous, and even in a few cases painful.

But none of them would have traded it for anything.

Because in these unexpected moments and events they had become a family.

And there was nothing better than that.

* * *

**I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who reviewed and supported me through out this fic. It means so much, and it has really helped. You know the other day I was peer editing one of my friends' essays, and she used 'follow' instead of follow, I was so proud that I had finally gotten it into my head that they were different things and that never would have happened without you guys :)**

**I seriously can not thank you all enough.**

**In the future at some point I will probably go back through the chapters and clean it up a little, fix spelling and what not. Anyway.**

**Now I have some business to attend to; Echoecho-girl. I said I would try and help you come up with a name for you to use when you decide to become an author. I'm afraid these aren't terribly good, but perhaps they will help. I really liked the idea of keeping 'Echo' in the name, because it's (at least in my opinion) pretty cool. Here's what I've got;**

**TheEchoOfTheWorld**

**EchoSheScreamed**

**AsSheHearsTheEcho**

**EchoOverTheHills**

**SoNoEcho - I thought I was being really clever cause wiki said EchoEcho is from Sonorosia. Anyhow.**

**ReturnEchoReturn.**

**Well that's all folks, I hope you've enjoyed :)**


End file.
